Rwby: A Gamer With a Twist
by spiffydescalchop
Summary: Like RWBY? Like gamers? Then this is the fanfic for you. Here at SDS we give you a gamer fanfic like never before. With it's own patented system and rules, we will do our best to ensure the story is something fresh. Lets just hope that our MC Cyan can keep up as the dangers of this world are a tad scarier in person. But with his galaxy brain, he'll stand up to the challenge.
1. Disclaimer

Description.

(Version 1.0)

Hello! I am alive and slightly well with some news for you guys. I'm making another fanfic about RWBY, two in fact. (Because of the Neo hype train. But mostly because I can.) One is a gamer fanfic but with a twist. No levels whatsoever and no training stats. I'll probably put this disclaimer at the beginning of that fanfic and allow the story to work it's magic. The second idea I had involves undertale and before you flame me, yes, I know it's cancerous. I just love sans as a character. This fanfic would be split into two stories; the actual story following the canon and the pre-story explaining the past. Both are great ideas I know you guys will love.

Now, about my other fanfic about the last phantom thief. Well… I could still do it, just not as a high priority thing, I have reasons for not writing more chapters and I can tell you them if you wish it but please don't expect too much. You should probably know that there will be changes to the way I do things. One: I will not make my fanfics as long, 3000 words a day is a little difficult. Two: I'll try to update weekly instead of daily, for obvious reasons. Thirdly: they will be in a different format, allowing the story to flow better and help me make the combat come to life.

Now I would like to say one last thing. Don't be a stranger, comment! I won't know what to better explain or change until you do so, and a good compliment never hurt anyone either. Just make sure it's more constructive and less flame like. I want to come out of the comment space with more vigor for writing instead of a need for ice cream. Also if you have ideas for a fanfic I'm writing or an idea for a new one, I will see if I can make something to your liking.

Always a pleasure, Spiffy.

* * *

(Version 2.0)

Hello! Welcome to version 2.0 of gamer with a twist! I'm back and at the ready to make the fanfic great again! Before you worry, no, this format will not be how I remake the chapters, this section will only be used to show how the description has changed from the original. This needs to occur because I now have a clearer vision on direction I'm going with the fanfic. I'll be removing any pointless info and simplifying the story the best I can on top of changing any info I want to change. I don't expect you guys to read the entire fanfic again, but just know that things will have changed all round. I even put notes at the top of each chapter that you can read to judge whether or not you want to read that chapter.

Now to address the elephant in the room, how late this is. Well I'm not going to lie, it was rough on me. It started a few weeks ago, when I just put up the maintenance notice. The first week was used for relaxation and to make the new fanfic. The second week however cause problems; I started doing my editing and in two days I was able to edit 40% of the fanfics maintenance. I was feeling good about the changes but ended up sick the next day. I was bedridden until Saturday with the flu which meant I missed ⅘ days of school. The week after that was used to catch up on all my missed school work. Then the fourth week was used to finish not only the rest of the edits to my chapters but also make some new chapters for you guys as compensation. So sorry for the late upload.

I would also like to voice my reasons for this whole maintenance thing. I am not the most organized person and have always written these chapters from 10PM until midnight. This means that my whole writing style is cluttered and is akin to rambling; I make mistakes and am too tired to notice, expecting my auto correct to fix things for me as I rub sleep from my eyes. This would end up making my chapters have parts that are horrendously worded or are lacking in specific ways my OCD dislikes. But now, those parts should be fixed to an extent and the entire chapters as a whole should look much better. I probably missed a bunch of things but I did my best.

With that out of the way, let me say that you guys are awesome. You've really pushed this story along and I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far(If you haven't then I respect your opinion.). I've done my best to listen to you all and take your support to heart. While you could say I'm giving more to you guys than you are giving to me; I personally don't feel that's the truth. Words are more powerful than anyone realizes after all. Now I want to give some things to you guys. I have a where I mess around a bit. On that page you will find many pieces of pixel art and animations that I've handmade; if any of you wish for it, I will make a requested character for you. If you want an OC, just give me a coloured picture to use so I can develop it into art and even an animation if you wish; all you need to do is email me.

This is how the text will be formatted:

Plain text.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Author note.)

[Technology text.]

Inner monologue of character

 **Powerful voices**

 _Distorted voices_ (Voices through phones are videos.)

These are the basics for the story:

Updates are Saturday-Sunday.

Chapters have an average word range of 1500-5000 words.

Have fun reading the V2.0 of the story, Spiffy.


	2. Prologue: One horned boy

**Maintenance review: The chapter was very messy to remake as it was the first story chapter I'd made since my younger author days.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Better wording.**

 **Chapter makes a bit more sense.**

 **Grammar fixes.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: None)**

* * *

Prologue: One horned boy.

(?)

I woke up to an odd sensation today. Suffocation without panic. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. I couldn't move or open my eyes. It wasn't my body being restricted, it was more like the cord was unplugged from an old console. I layed there for what felt like hours. Until a voice called out to me.

" **Rise, child."** A male but slightly menacing voice commanded.

"Nah, I'm good."

Of course the main reason I couldn't move is because I'm not a morning person and didn't want to move. I wanted to bask in this weird sensation a bit longer.

Alas, it was interrupted by a strike to my face. Now I've been around the block and I'm pretty sure, and correct me if I'm wrong, I was bitch slapped.

" **When a god speaks to offer a deal to the unfortunate. Shouldn't the unfortunate look at the god in question?"** The male, slightly miffed, voice asked.

"Compensating for something aren't we?" I taunt.

I look over to the male voice. It's body was completely purple and had dragon like horns. It had no face but one could make out eyes if they squinted.

"Maleficent!" I shouted.

" **Finally! Now we c- I beg your pardon?"** He...it? Doesn't matter. He raised his hand for his speech, then dropped it to comprehend what I said.

"Sorry. Mistook you for another angry creature who looks like the bad guy." I said while rubbing my hand on the back of my head.

He held his hand to his chin. " **I'm going to assume you're trying to lighten the mood. I'm here to make a deal with you. But first, I should remind you about your situation."**

"No. I remember. Buff Bambi told us that my schoolmates and I were victims of a school shooting or something and would be sent to a place known as remnant to live our lives with, I assume, the gamer power." I stated as a matter of fact. Though the word remnant struck a chord with me. 'Where have I heard of the word remnant as a place?'

" **You seem awfully calm for someone who found out about his girlfriends secret relationship in the worst way."**

'Ouch. Man knows how to hit ya in the gooey.'

"Oh. I knew about that already. A girl can say she has soccer practice during a rainstorm so many times before suspicions ensue. And about me being calm, well, I feel I adapt quickly to the hand life throws at me." My tone lightened near the end of my answer.

A sad thought. I didn't want to know but I got curious. It's even more saddening that I still love the thot. We went through so much together after all.

" **Then I will give you the rest of the details you weren't told. My brother and I need help from outside sources to save the world we created."**

'Oh really? Do tell Ganon, do tell.'

"From what?" I asked.

" **An anomaly. We allowed the world to start anew, let it flourish on its own and see the growth humans would go through in a godless world; bound by a galactic oath to never return until the relics were brought together. But no matter how long we waited, we were never summoned back. We both knew something was wrong, something was stopping the day of judgment from occurring. We tried using our astral sight but it was blocked by an unseen force. We tried changing the past to sort out the anomaly through rough calculations, but no results showed. This led us to calling out to youths such as yourselves."** He explained.

"Anything else I missed?" I asked. Still processing the info.

" **Maybe the fact you were abandoned by my brother when he gave powers to the rest. I believe he saw you worthless."** I could feel his invisible smirk.

"Feels bad man." I say.

'I'm used to it, my mom said the same thing. Oohhh! Shots fired!... love me.'

He raised his hands in the air. " **That is why I'll give you a chance. I will take his trash and turn it into the answer to our problems!"**

'This fuckboi called me trash!'

"So how would that all work out anyway. I mean, I know I need to help out but how will I be brought into the fold? Will I be reincarnated, thrown in, maybe take over a body or two."

'Really wouldn't like to suck a tibby with my hormone filled mind. You know what, fuck it. Why not.'

" **My brother already created bodies for you and your companions and put them in different places to start out. You exist on an uninhabited island, before we wiped out humanity. My brother's plan was to have you die when humanity is wiped you all out."** He said.

"Oh...Well, shit." I said a tad startled.

'Bambi got his revenge. Though I kinda feel that's a lie to get me to switch sides.'

" **You needn't worry. I have a plan to stop you from dying. What's important is the knowledge you will need to know. Where the anomaly starts, key players, the like. One of the biggest things you need to know is that there's another species called faunus, that will be discriminated in the future."** He said.

'Faunus?' Then something clicked. "Hold up a second…I'm going to remnant right?"

" **Correct."** He nodded.

"Yo! I'm going to the world of RWBY!" I exclaimed.

'Oh hell! This was gonna be good. I get to be my very own edgy OC.'

He tilted his head. " **RWBY?"** He asked.

"RWBY is a show back home. It involves two godly brothers, a man named Ozpin and an epic conclusion, it's a great show. About a girl named Ruby Rose and her life at beacon!" I explained.

'And may Monty rest in peace. That beautiful bastard deserves it.'

The horned man seem shocked. " **Wait a moment, Ruby Rose? She was the girl who was speaking with Ozma before we began losing our connection with our astral sight. You're saying you've have seen past that? That you know what is to come?"** He grasped my shoulders.

"Well yeah. RWBY is one of my favourite shows! I know a lot about it. Especially key plot points." I said like the smart ass I am.

" **Does every other human know this knowledge?"** He asked.

"I don't think so. I'm really the only one who watches it in my school. I have tried many times to recommended it but I was always told "Anime is for filthy weebs!" "You should be more concerned for the test tomorrow." "America can't make anime dumb ass!" "Give me back my twentie!"." I answered.

His head lowered. " **...heh."**

"You alright?"

" **Hahahahahah! Not only did my brother abandon someone with knowledge of our world that we lack. He also abandoned the only one out of all his other pupils that know it! Hahaha!"** He was holding his stomach with laughter.

"Ye."

" **Truly excellent! We shall continue this discussion later. Now you must transfer."** He held his hand.

Suddenly my body felt like it was being roasted alive. Bones melting on the inside. Skin peeling off in flakes.

"Is it supposed to feel like I'm in Hitler's easy bake oven?!"

" **Well, you were incinerated when you died. It makes sense that the pain would transfer over. See you mortal."**

* * *

 **Now let me just clarify that a few chapters may have 3000 words but not all of them. I'll be taking this relatively slow so that I can keep up with this and real life. If you have any questions, criticisms or complements then please review. I'll see you guys next week.**


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome gamers

**Maintenance review: Missed a big piece of info in this chapter. That would be Cyans death.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Better wording.**

 **Chapter makes a bit more sense.**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Cyan's death revealed.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Gore content.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome gamers!

(Dreamscape)

I was in a school, my school. It was known as Morse Orel High School; it was a school with the the worst possible system of education.

Though it was larger than your average school; Morse Orel's decided that they would teach every grade instead of 6 or 3. This means that it educated students from grade 1 to grade 12, which simply made everything harder for the teachers and students involved. But I think it's worst aspect was it's rule against anime and video games.

You see at the time, the government was discussing an issue about anime and video games in general, saying that they lead to the eventual crimes we witness on the news. This led to the government's decision to make a law that banned anime and video games; it didn't get passed in the end, but our city called Qoutesville still put the law into effect.

It was eventually scrapped by the Qoutesville council during my tenth year in highschool, but by that time, the damage was already done. Nobody really paid much attention to the return of games and anime; the two sagely artifact's fan-base became minuscule.

It was a sad time for the weeb species. But as much as I want to go on about my journey to unite the last remaining weebs; I must return your attention to the main point our story, the school.

Yes...the school.

It was a lonely place despite the overflowing student population. No love was put into the building, corners were cut in every place it mattered most. The food budget, club activities and security were laughable in Morse Orel High, well, except for the last one. Nobody was laughing when those armed"n"armored cultists invaded the school like the fire nation.

They surrounded the school with metal poles that shot out napalm, surrounding the school with a wall of flames to stop the many children inside from escaping. This allowed their companions inside of the school to do their jobs.

The school that was once jam packed with children was now brimming of with the special concoction you get when you mix fast spreading flames with the echoing screams of children all ages. The special brew was despair, something only hope can fight; something only a hero could fight.

While all of the other kids made their way to the "safe" zone. I ran out to fight the invaders with the thoughts of glory and various anime plots running through my mind like morse code. It was my chance to be something, my stories beginning; but I was ignorant.

With plot armor as my witness I charged the first armored assailant I could find and learned something valuable; plot armor can save you from collapsing mountains, fatal blows and attacks that make people shout "Impossible!" when they fail. But apparently plot armor has one weakness; that weakness is magnum bullets.

In seconds my right hand was no more, blasted off by the armed man's secondary weapon. That's when I realized my situation; I was a teenager in a school that was taken over by heavily armed cultists, surrounded by fire, death, a crumbling building and tons of blood from my missing hand. Why? Because like all teenagers I did something stupid; I ran out of our safe room\rendezvous point with the authorities. Why? To cosplay without a costume; to be someone I wasn't, a hero.

Fear struck me as I hid from my shooter. As I clutched my wounded arm my legs began to buckle; from fatigue and the weight of the situation. I couldn't breath, sweat stung my eyes and the heat was so intense I wanted to vomit. The cultists footsteps were getting closer; each time a boot would hit the ground another pike of fear would be stabbed into my very soul.

I panicked as his footprints grew ever closer. My eyes began seeing my life in the flames. The painful reality of my life's end made me cry. I wasn't the main protagonist, wasn't a side protagonist either; I was an NIC, a Non-important character. I was this worlds equivalent to the old man heroes would save at the beginnings of games. But this time, there was no hero.

The pyromaniac was outside the classroom door but he didn't open it. Time passed and against my better judgement I looked out the door window. He was preoccupied at the moment; saying a silent hymn as he did his one handed religious gestures, his other hand was busy pointing the barrel of the flamethrower at two young children.

I couldn't leave them, I had to do something. I wasn't a hero, wouldn't engage in hand to hand combat and somehow save the school. No; I was a teen who did teenager things; my favourite one being knowing something is stupid but doing it anyway.

Charging at the man with all my speed I prepared for my impact with the terrorists back. However luck was not in my favor; I don't know what I did to Murphy but I do know that he lashes out at the wrong times. A part of the building collapsed, crushing my leg in the process. My scream of pain alerted the cultist and made him change targets.

"Your judgement day is here. May god have mercy on your soul." With those words, pain stabbed my back as I was covered in flames.

I couldn't hear my own cries of pain over burning sensation I felt on every part of my body that has a "back". My wriggling caused by my charring skin broke me free from my confinement. Then I found myself thinking a lovely thought. I knew from offhand science class trivia that napalm was dangerous because of how sticky it is; the fact I was soaked in the stuff foreshadowed my death. So I decided to play sore loser.

I limped the fastest I could at the religious extremist. My flaming body hurled itself at him and latched on. I made use of his surprise to take off his mask, his faced filled with fear as I did so.

He tried to push me off but that only spread the oozing, ignited liquid further. He began to scream and his grip weakened, allowing me more control over my final act. I began purposely dropping the excess napalm on his exposed face. I couldn't see anymore, but my hand could finish the job. I attacked every part I could; his eyes, in his nose, in his mouth, it was all fair game.

Eventually I lost consciousness. Whether I succeeded or not no longer mattered. All I could do is accept my new situation with open arms.

* * *

(Real world)

I woke up face down in some sort of bed. It was extremely lumpy and completely uncomfortable. Definitely not my bed, that's for sure. I've probably been kidnapped by some old guy who wishes to have his way with me. Oh well, his loss. At least that talk was only a dream. I have enough responsibilities that I half ass as it is.

" **Rise child."** A similar sounding, yet calmer voice spoke.

'Fuck! Just when I thought world peace was barely plausible.'

"Will you hit me if I don't?" I ask, trying to diffuse a similar situation that may occur.

" **Of course not."**

"Then nah. I'm good."

" **Then I will inform you while you lay still. You didn't meet the requirements for reincarnating a hero. You had no skills or abilities that could be used to save remnant. But because I brought you here, I feel it's my responsibility to facilitate you for the duration of your new body's life. You are currently on an island with all the necessities that you could possibly need on its surface. I truly am sorry for this."** He said with sympathy.

"Heh… don't worry about it. I'm used to people pushing me around and telling me what to do. Besides, it makes sense when you think about it. I have no drive and no talent, plus I'm submissive in all senses of the word. You are looking for the opposite. A hero, not a puppet or soldier." I say solemnly. It's kinda sad when you think about it.

" **I truly am sorry. You're correct. But for what it's worth, your actions in your final moments were that of a hero's. Those actions allowed those children to escape."** The being said with guilt.

"Don't read to much into it. They had futures ahead of them. The only future I had was co-manager at subway." A slight exaggeration.

" **It was still heroic nonetheless. I will come to meet you when you're time's up."** The golden god began to disintegrate into petals and slowly flowed outside the open window of what appears to be a bedroom.

I slowly got out of bed. The floor felt cold on my feet as I sluggishly made my way to the door that lead to a hallway. I walked to the left and down the hall to the door at the end of the corridor. A door that, I assume, was the bathroom door.

I was wrong. It lead to the living room, but that doesn't matter right now. I have an urge to piss and all of the doors look the same. I made my way to the other end of the hall. The door led to some garden thing. I checked all the doors. They all lead to bedrooms.

"WHY THE FUCK ISN'T THERE A BATHROOM!"

* * *

(Time skip)

Apparently I'm horrendously stupid. There was a bathroom in the bedroom I woke up in, but to be fair, I thought it was a closet. I pulled up my pants and walked over to the mirror only to find anime weeb trash staring back.

It took a bit before I realized it was my new body. I had an average face with no acne, I can't call it handsome or whatever because I'm not attracted to men but I'd say I look presentable, I had some peach fuzz on my chin, eyes that were a bright mix of orange and dark blue that looked a tad odd with my aquamarine hair. That wasn't the strangest part though.

I looked odd to say the least. Besides the hair and eyes I looked natural but… different. On closer inspection I could see no blemishes on my arm, no lines whatsoever and no hair. It was completely smooth like plastic. When I touched my arm, it felt like it would normally but what I saw just didn't add up.

My eyes were way worse on the realism scale. My eyes had no film over them, the irises were colours that shouldn't be possible and they seemed brighter then they should; they weren't glowing but the colours were more vibrant, even the whites of the eyes looked brighter.

It makes sense for my body to change so drastically when you consider that I'm in the RWBY-verse. It's possible that our body's can only form what the artist can draw. But let's leave it at that. I'm not smart enough to figure out how the hell a world that doesn't share the same physics works.

I walked to kitchen and observed the outside world through the glass door. The trees and grass were vibrant bright colours and looked a tad cell shaded. I kinda liked how the world looked. Nothing looked bland. But I sadly can't enjoy the view with the elephant in the room.

"Hey! Get your purple ass in here!" I shouted. He appeared behind me in a puff of smoke. His arms crossed and an invisible smirk on his face.

" **I'm surprised you were able to sense me."**

"Nope. I just assumed that you would be following your brother around like most overshadowed brothers do." I quickly ducked under a hand that came from behind. I turned myself to face him with my hands held in a karate stance. "Sorry pal. But the thot slayer only works once."

" **Haaaaa… well I suppose we should get down to business."** With a sigh he directed me to a chair.

"Well, we don't need to go over details on the adventure, we already established that. I do however want to know how you plan to save me from the apocalypse." I say while sitting in the chair.

" **There's a barrier around the island. I created it without my brothers knowledge."**

"Then how am I going to survive old age? I'm thousands of years in the past correct?" I asked while scratching my head.

" **Correct. Protecting you from the destruction of humanity is not the only power of the barrier. It also warps time and slows down everything inside of it. We will use the time it takes to get to the beginning of the anomaly to train you into something that won't die from a nicked finger."**

"And how will we do that. I don't think humans from earth have the same 'battle prowess' as the people of remnant. This world has people with superpowers after all"

" **I will give you the magical power my brother gifted the other heroes. I believe you called it the gamer. It's a simple magic that allows one the ability to see power as numerical values and constantly grow."** The younger brother said in an even tone.

I jumped out of my seat. "HELL YEAH!"

'Thanks Santa!'

" **You seem awfully excited about this."**

"Well yeah. The gamer gives rewards for just about anything. I don't work out much because of the lack results from my efforts, efforts that lose effectiveness over time if not done repeatedly. With the gamer, it's easier to get stronger and the end result is permanent. It might even give me the power to finally stand up for myself and resist getting pushed around." I explained.

'The power of a hero will be mine!'

" **I thought you were just layed back."**

'Dream killer!'

"Well kinda. But I do hate that about myself. Even if I like being laid back I still want to have some sort of control over my life."

" **Well you may be a tad disappointed. My brother indeed made it like how you described. However the one that I'm giving you will just be as it was originally made for. Showing growth. You will have none of those level things they have, you will not be able to train your values, items and money will not drop from enemies and you will not be able to create skills from nothing."** The killjoy stated.

"Well that sucks! That's not the gamer at all!" I yelled.

" **I never created that magic with the intent of it being the gamer! It was a gift to my brother who rudely changed it into what it is now! Everything I made for him was never good enough!"** He said as he pounded the table. Breathing heavily from his house shaking outburst.

"Look man, I'm disappointed but that's all it is, disappointment. I couldn't care less, what kind of system you're going to give me. Just tell me how to get stronger."

His anger subsided. He straightened himself out and waved his hand through the air. Suddenly a green cube appeared in front of him and launched itself at me, hitting me in the face.

'Fuck sakes!'

" **I have given you a way to access the power. I've also made the power inconspicuous so my brother doesn't take notice."**

Getting up from the ground with the groan. I picked up the chair and sat back down while rubbing my head. "Why is that a concern?" I asked with a groan.

" **Because while my brother molded my magic to fit his needs. The base is still present. The part of the power that keeps the ability one can gain in the realm of possibility. I'm sure you already know this but..."** An actual disturbing pitch black smile appeared on his purple face. " **During this time frame, humans could learn magic and let's not even mention the limiters my brother put on his pupils powers to maintain order. In the grand scale of things, this power is stronger in every way."**

"Well, well. Don't you know how to sweet talk a man." I gave an impressed smile. This was going to be great.

" **Now use your power so I can finish explaining. All you need to do is think of something that gives you information."**

Instantly I thought of a phone. Suddenly a dim light appeared and a diamond made of diamonds appeared. All of the corners expanded outwards and a clear screen appeared.

* * *

 **[Notification: Welcome player: Cyan Palette. For joining the good fight. You have been granted a gift. Would you like to open it?]**

 **[Yes•]**

 **[No-]**

* * *

I pressed yes of the screen. Then another notification popped up.

* * *

 **[Gift: Vitality has been received.]**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Spiffy here with the first chapter of GWAT. I wanted say hi, explain how I wanted to change the gamer.**

 **At first I thought to myself 'what if the gamer didn't take aspects from RPG's and instead gacha games on phones.' That later became a gamer without any leveling system or ability to grind stats. In order to gain stats they would need to destroy IDs, which would appear randomly through the world and give stats based on difficulty.**

 **The main character doesn't have every stat in the beginning and has to earn them through quests, just like skills. Speaking of skills, the main character will be unable to learn skills from books. In this gamer story, the world against the main character and to top it off, he is far from strong.**

 **The main character starts with 2 points in each stat while a civilian's stats are in the hundreds, a hunter's is in the thousands and good pro hunters have stats in the ten thousands. This gives all gives unique aspects to the fanfic scenario we know as the gamer.**

 **These aren't the only things I added however, there is one more aspect I have yet to see in a gamer fanfic. That aspect is the fact there are multiple gamers being summoned to the same world.**

 **Some will fight each other, some with team up but one thing is for certain. They will fuck things up for not just the plot but for the main character. That is what will make this fanfic different and I hope i'll be able to explain it better in the story itself. Well that's all I have to say, comment if you have questions, comments or criticisms.**

 **Yours truly, Spiffy.**


	4. Chapter 2: Vital knowledge

**Maintenance review: Changes aren't too noteworthy.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Better wording.**

 **Grammar fixes.**

* * *

 **(Pre show)**

 **Hello everyone! My name is Spiffy, here with breaking news! The supports are in and I must say I'm loving what I am seeing. Complements, criticisms and requests all wonderful in their own right. Allow me to go down the list.**

 **First we have a comp and a question from "guest". The answer to your question is simple, I'll try to get a chapter out every week on Saturday. It gives me time to think, write and revise. If I get a chapter done before my specified time, I will give you guys an early chapter. About the comment on the dark god, well I tried to make him how I saw him in the show and what I made was a character that hates being in his brothers shadow but still cares for him, he is Luigi if he was all powerful and more cranky.**

" **Soul109", I would like to thank you for your comment and am happy I could please. Just note that there are more probably out there, just not as well known.**

 **For my first "random reviewer" reviewer, my rebuttal is down below. Just know I hold no malice towards yourself. If I'm being honest, when I came up with the idea I had to do some research to put the stats into calculated values as well as properly explain why he was so weak and I understand where you were coming from given the fact you lacked any info on my previous statement. For the many gamers comment...well. I'll just have to show you how it's different from the rest besides the fact that there are thousands of them in remnant and even more outside of it, all different ranks and all different properties. You will get to see one in the coming chapters so I hope you can wait.**

 **Last but not least "Swiftwolfbeta". There is only one thing I can say regarding your comment. I like the way you think.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: None)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Vital knowledge.

(The bedroom)

I'm lying in my bed after my discussion with 'demon king ganon', just contemplating life. Well… less life and more of the discussion I had with him. It's a lot to take in and to be honest, it scares me to know the gap between myself and everyone else. Makes it hard to sleep if you couldn't guess. At least I can be thankful for the hospitality the host has given me, I mean that sincerely.

* * *

(Flashback)

The strange device that was supposed to be a phone closed after the notification. And by closed I mean snap shut and fall to the floor, making it dissipate into purple smoke. I look at the destroyer of worlds quizzingly with my hands pointed to the phone's last seen position.

" **That was known as the akashic scroll. It links itself to users very soul and allows them to summon it at will. If it leaves your grasp, it will self destruct so no one else can use it. It is a nifty tool to embed the magic into."** He explained. " **Summon it again so I can continue the tutorial."**

I do as he says and summon the glorified coaster, this time observing it closely. It had a wicker basket design that allowed one to see that it was divided into four diamonds. It was completely black except for the openings between the strands which glow depending of the diamond it's apart of.

The top glowed blue, the bottom was red, the right was yellow and the left was green. The back of the device had multiple circles that I remembered rotating and moving in accordance to its state.

" **As I'm sure you know, the akashic scroll will change its state depending on the mode you choose. Each diamond is a different mode you can access, only one is unlocked for your use though. Touch the blue diamond."**

After I pressed the requested button. Each corner of the device expanded and the clear screen became visible. The screen then came to life and an image of my face in chibi form appeared along with my name.

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **[Cyan Palette]**

* * *

" **When you press the blue diamond, the status of you, your friends, your contacts and those bound to you by fate will appear. By touching an icon, information on that person will come up."**

"You forgot the magic word." I say in a singsong voice.

" **Now!"**

"Alright! You don't have to shout at me." I press my chibi and my name split into four boxes. I press the first box, making my info pop up.

* * *

 **[{Status}•{Summary}-{Divergence}-]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 14]**

 **[Stat level: 2]**

 **[Money: 0 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-2]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-5/10]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -4(0+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-0]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[2% Bonus to food benefits]**

* * *

" **Here we have the status screen. Here you will have access to three parts of a person's biography. Their status or stats as you call them, their summary and their divergence. We will start with status."**

"Hey god… is my vitality supposed to be that low?" I ask.

" **It is accurate. Yes."** He confirms.

'Well...shit.'

"I was just wondering. Usually stats start with five or ten points so I got concerned."

" **Well the average stat for civilian standards are around the hundreds."**

"Then why the hell is mine so low!?"

" **Remember how you died?"**

"What does that have to do with it!?" I say, slowly starting to panic.

" **To create new bodies for you and your companions, we required parts from your old bodies. It was impossible to draw from yours with how mangled your body was. That's why my brother and I created yours from scratch. With how new your current body is, it makes sense that you would have the strength of an infant but spread through the size of an adult. It would be accurate to say you are at an eightieth of your original power."**

"Alright… can you explain how it works so I know what I'm working with."

" **Each point in a stat will give a point to a value and a bonus. Vitality gives points to you health, which is so low you could kill yourself from tripping."** He states.

"That bad!"

" **I did say that I would get you to a point where you don't die from a nicked finger."**

Instantly dread washed over me. "O-oh fuck."

" **A greater example would be the strength stat. It's a stat you have yet to unlock but the ramifications of it have more meaning. Each strength stat adds a single physical attack point which increases damage output. It also increases the weight you can lift by 0.5 pounds."** The dark god says, adding fuel to the fire.

I do some quick calculations. "So a strength stat of one hundred would be fifty pounds…what would be my starting strength stat?"

" **All the stats you have yet to unlock are at a two. Because you haven't unlocked them, they are zero."**

"But that would mean I can't lift anything!"

" **Have you lifted anything?"**

Thinking back, I don't think I have. I have yet to pick up my fallen chair, I didn't lift the toilet seat up. The only thing I have touched is the-

" **Doors are excluded because you didn't lift or carry them. The status will always be correct. In fact the only reason you are able to wear your clothes is because you have them equipped. Which I will explain later on."**

"I'm so fucked!" I yelled with my hands over my eyes.

" **YOU WILL BE IF YOU DON'T STOP INTERRUPTING!"** He shouted as he broke the table.

"You're going to fuck me?" I slowly back away.

" **Haaaa… look, let me finish and we can take a break, alright?"** The dark god makes a compromise.

I nod and he begins again. " **The stats will work as I stated to you before. However once your stat becomes a fourth digit the bonus you receive from it will begin yielding less and less. A strength stat of one thousand will allow you to lift 500 pounds while a strength stat of two thousand will only let you lift 750 pounds. This is because the effect of a stat becomes less meaningful after a certain point."**

When you think about like it's money then it would completely make sense. One hundred dollars taken from someone with one thousand dollars is a bigger deal then the same amount being taken from a millionaire.

" **The summary is self explanatory. It tells you about yourself or the person who's summary your looking at. It even includes sections for info you know about them and sections for info you have been told. This will help stop you from slipping up and giving info you know but haven't been told yet."**

That's helpful. Last thing I want is to be made out to be a stalker.

" **Lastly is divergence which, to be honest, I have no clue about."**

'...excuse me?'

"What do you mean?"

" **I made this magic to adapt to the user. So enchanting the akashic scroll with it will change the scroll to the users needs by giving all info that can be useful. While I have a basic understanding of the affects of my magic because of other users. I have yet to know what divergence means because no other user had it given to them."**

"Which means I am going to have to experiment."

" **Or we can have the akashic scroll tell us."**

"Huh?"

" **The akashic scroll has a will of its own and the owner can give it a personality. I was going to allow you to create your own partner as a gift of thanks and to help you on your journey. It will be able to properly explain things to you in terms you understand because let's face it; I barely know the terms that you know and am clueless on video games in general. On top of that, I have lacked human contact so I am awful with explanations in general."** He lowers his head in shame.

"You said it was a gift of thanks… why are you thankful?"

" **...for giving me the chance to finally one up my brother…for having faith in me...and because when the time comes, I will need to leave and entrust the worlds fate in your hands. That is my reason for giving you this."** His hand extended and his palm was shrouded in purple lightning. The lightning swirled into a cloud and became a gear of sorts.

The gear slowly made its way towards my scroll which began to levitate in the air. The circles began to shift together and welcomed the gear in the center. The gears began to move back to the original positions and the device floated towards my hands. Once in my grasp, the device began to extend its corners till the screen was larger than an IPad and folded down the middle. The bottom part became keys and the top part mimicked a screen. The akashic scroll had just became a laptop.

" **Now that I have given you the ability to edit the scroll. You should now be able to make an avatar of sorts that will act as an artificial intelligence. You merely need to type down information on what you wish for it to have. Write a personality, a list of jobs and what they look like, then the system will reward you with your partner. I'm going back to my domain so I'll see you tomorrow."**

With that, the younger brother vanished into black dust that seeped into the floorboards. Leaving me alone with a floating futuristic laptop. I slowly drag the device to the broken table and moved to a chair.

 **[-4HP]**

Well not until after I tripped over my previous chair.

* * *

(Present)

After that I worked on my A.I for a few hours. After I completed my write up on what I wanted from the A.I, I pressed submit. Then a white crystal emerged from the screen. I pulled it out and the akashic scroll dissipated leaving me there to marvel at the curious gemstone. I pocketed it sometime later and made my way to my bed carefully so as not to trip again.

This is how the story comes around full circle. I can only hope that I survive this.

* * *

 **There, all done! I was actually a little concerned that I wouldn't get this done for my goal time but I pulled through. With school and family drama it became hard to really write on my spare or at home. I'm just glad I could churn this chapter out. But that is not all I have to say. I'm very proud of the character who is making an appearance in the next chapter and I hope you like them too. I'm even making art of them to really make them stand out. Have a nice time.**


	5. Author note!

**Hey everyone. Just letting you know that the next chapter has been delayed due to the escalation of my family troubles and the release of smash bros ultimate. I hope you guys understand and I promise that the chapter will come out together with the next chapter as a double upload. While I am doing this, I may as well bring up my reason for how the system works and overall premise of the story.**

 **My reasons stem from the problems that come from a bunch of gamer fanfics.**

 **One of the greatest problems is that gamer MC's become powerful far too quickly or the sense of power becomes horrendously warped. In a lot of gamer fanfics I have read the MC becomes so powerful that nothing is truly a threat. When a threat does show up it is quite clear that the MC will win. Now I am not saying that it's a bad thing, it's a fanfic after all, it just peeves me off that there is no parts in the gamer fanfics I've read where you can feel dread crawl up your pant legs. That's a big reason I changed the genre of the system. It is countermeasure against the MC becoming OP before the story and the RWBY canon starts getting momentum.**

 **Another issue I personally had with gamer fanfics is the lack of emphasis on how stats work and how they fluctuate through the story. An example of this is the intelligence and wisdom stats, it increases magical powers and and overall ability to think. However a few fanfics have MC's with high Int and Wis stats that kept making stupid decisions or are outsmarted when they really shouldn't. Now this doesn't bug me as much as my other problem and I didn't even care when I was just a fellow reader. But after I tried to make a gamer fanfic a few years ago, I began to see the issues with the stats (It was mostly me hating how I made the stats because of my OCD). I like things to be calculatable, like in fire emblem, it puts my mind at ease and helps me calmly tell the story in a way that flows instead of throwing random numbers.**

 **Both these problems that I found during my days of writing made me create the system I have today. If you want stat points or skills then you must do quests or destroy ID's. The amount/rarity/strength of the rewards the MC obtain would grow with the strength of the enemy or difficulty of the quest. This, coupled with the way stats are structured and you get my gamer fanfic. I will not lie, in the beginning I had some concerns with how the structure of my fanfic's system would affect the pacing of the story. When I first changed the genre, the MC grew too powerful because the amount of stats the beta MC obtained through his method of growth. That of course was because the stats acted as they usually do in gamer fanfics. That's when I came up with the idea for the weak MC and made the new stat format that you now see. By making the stat's effects weaker, the impact caused by the stats growth would be weakened as well and make me less hypocritical.**

 **Anyways, if there is anything you guys want to ask then ask away. Don't be a stranger!**

 **Sincerely, Spiffy.**


	6. Chapter 3: Strength of AI's

**Maintenance review: This chapter was quite easy to update.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Better wording.**

 **Grammar fixes.**

* * *

 **(Pre show)**

 **This chapter was very easy to update.**

 **As promised. The first of the double upload. Sorry it's so late. My internet cut out and I couldn't access my documents of the chapter. So I'll upload this one now and give the next one tomorrow. Hope you like my darling OC.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Cutie imminent.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Strength of AI's.

 _*SCRREEEEEEEEEE!*_

I was woken up by the pleasant sound of birds chirping this morning. I slowly stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes so I could take in the room around me.

Nothing in the room had changed beside the fact that the crystal on my bedside table was now glowing and a diamond with a exclamation mark was in the top left part of my vision. I reached out to touch it but it appears it is apart of my vision and not an actual physical object. It was like a HUD icon but that shouldn't be possible…or could it?

I thought the dark god said that I could only access the gamer ability through that phone thing. I summon the scroll in my hand. It opened up as soon as it hit my palm.

* * *

 **[Notification:]**

 **[From: Brother of destruction.]**

 **[Meet me outside mortal.]**

* * *

'So the god of edginess is calling me.' I put the device in my pocket and made my way outside, noting that the diamond had disappeared. As I walk out the sliding door, I glanced at the odd cell shaded surroundings. It was going to take some time to get used to the odd art style **(the world looks like art, don't judge me!)** of the world I now live in. It was stunning, if my world looked like this I would have gone out more.

" **So you finally arrived human."** A obnoxious voice called to me.

'Such beautiful scenery. I could look at it all day without fail.'

" **Mortal?"** But alas, the obnoxious voice was no match for the humans oblivious nature.

'Truly; I am at peace.' I was then struck in the head. It hurt quite a bit. So much so that the diamond appeared again but looked like a spiky text box with three exclamation marks. The scroll in my pocket buzzed so I took it out while rubbing my head.

* * *

 **[Danger: Critical condition!]**

 **[-8HP]**

 **[2/10HP]**

* * *

I look at the dark god and flipped him off. "What do you want?"

" **I want you to pay attention!"** He growled.

"And I want to look at you're beautiful world!" Once those words came out of my mouth, the G.O.D took a step back flabbergasted.

" **I-you just-my world...em well...I suppose you could look around my worl-no! We must do this first, then you can gaze at the beautiful world** **I** **created!"** The dark god said bashfully.

'That's one way to take a comment you egocentric prick. Though I guess you and your brother made this world and you never got recognition for it. I guess it's a little understanding that he would act this way. Still a prick though.'

" **A-Anyway, before we start did a crystal come out of the device?"** He asks.

"Yes."

'You doubt my power normie?'

" **Could you give it to me?"**

'I'm getting flashbacks from school!'

"I don't have it on me. I left it on my side table near my bed. Want me to get it?" I gesture towards the house.

" **No, leave it to me."** The crystal appeared in his hand in a puff of smoke. It fit perfectly in his hand as he grasped it. " **How detailed did you make your partner?!"**

"What do you mean?"

" **The crystal's size is dependent on the amount of info you put into it."**

"Wait! That's what it is?! So it was a weird USB." It all makes sense now, I was wondering if I needed to potty train my phone when it happened.

" **You haven't answered my question."** The lord of evil said as he lowered his hands in annoyance.

"Hey! There is no need for sass. I just know the importance of not half-assing a waifu." I preach with a clenched fist.

" **Waifu? Never mind, give me the scroll."**

I did as the god said and handed him the scroll. The back opened up like before and he, I believe, inserted the crystal. He handed me the scroll again and the screen blew up with colour. The scroll opened up it's transparent screen and revealed the fruit of my labour. An avatar appeared, she had red and blue hair in a ponytail with a plug on the end.

She wore a mini skirt lined with ones and zeros, a zip up jacket with computer mouse as the zipper and a badge with the fire wall symbol over her heart. She also wore a black scarf with a white pixelated loading bar, a white attendant hat with a feather on the end ,to finish off the look off, she had purple eyes with power button pupils. (I'll be making this into artwork for my .) Of course we can't forget her modest assets, C-cup chest and single C thick waist, but let's not focus on that. Instead lets focus on the name of my darling, Compuii. (Com-pew-ee)

Truly she is my work of art. She gave me a curt wave followed by a equally curt bow.

" _Hello operator. I am Compuii but of course you already know that. I am here to lend aid to the operator in any way I can."_ She said with a voice of silk.

"It is nice to finally see you in working order, I worked hard on you after all. Now there's only one thing left to do, do you like me?" I asked.

" _No, not in the slightest."_ She said bluntly.

" **Hahahaha! To think even your own creation dislikes you! You must be cursed to have this much bad luck with wo-huh?"** The dark god shivered a tiny bit. ' **What is this dreadful feeling?'**

"Oh don't worry, I programmed her like this."

" **Why is that?"** The god tilted his head.

My inner weeb began to surface. "Because I don't want to program something to love me. Seriously, that is just sad. Plus I did say that I didn't want to half ass her creation, if I did, I would be no better than a majority of harem love story writers from wattpad. I want her to have an intriguing story to her and don't want to compromise it just to be loved. If I wrote her loving me into her background then it would ruin the whole premise of the character."

The dark brother looked at me like I was an idiot before shaking his head. " **I'm not even going to argue. Lets just get on with the tutorial. Press the left diamond."**

After pressing the button the device expanded. The clear screen lit up and revealed three squares.

" **Compuii was it? Explain what this is."**

" _This mode of the device will allow you to access requests and the like. The right button will give you a list of tasks. Tasks are quests that show up randomly when something dangerous suddenly happens or someone asks you for help. Doing these quests will yield no rewards for their completion or more accurately, no rewards from the system. That however doesn't mean you shouldn't do them, while the system won't reward you, the surrounding people might and at the very least completing tasks will increase the relationship with the task giver."_

"So it's just like real life. Walking an old women across the street won't always get me twenty bucks and will most definitely not give me combat experience."

" _Precisely! The system won't reward you for helping others, it will however reward you for doing the jobs it requests. Which brings me to the center button, pressing it will give you a few kinds of quests; sub-quests, daily quests and weekly quests. Sub-quests are given to you through a quest board with ten quests that will refresh after a period of time. Sub-quests are usually meaningless jobs such as kill these monsters or get these potions, they act as actual game quests and will reward you with equipment, items and of course stat points. Daily quests are as they sound, daily quests. They will refresh daily and are usually slightly more difficult than sub-quests but will never be impossible. They will yield better rewards as well. Lastly, the weekly quests. They are even more challenging and can be impossible if you don't work on it throughout the week. They also of yield even better rewards."_

"So that's the best way to get stronger?"

" _Correct, at least for now. The last button brings up missions. Missions are the long term quests with multiple parts needed for completion. These kinds of quests will appear when a long term goal appears. These quests also change themselves depending on how you deal with the mission. An example is destroying a corporation. You could physically destroy the corporation or take over the corporation, both are acceptable and have different rewards."_

"I actually have quite a bit of freedom. I was a bit worried that I would be forced to do things the systems way. Don't get me wrong, I would be fine with it, it's just nice to be able to have a choice you know."

" **Agreed. Now without further ado, allow me to bestow you a gift."**

* * *

 **[Notification: You have been given a gift. Would you like to open it?]**

 **[Yes** **・** **]**

 **[No - ]**

* * *

I of course press yes.

* * *

 **[Stat: Strength received]**

* * *

"My god! I can lift coffee cups now!"

" _Sorry operator, you only have a strength stat of 2. Calculating that to reality would mean you can only lift 1 pound."_ Compuii states.

"Eh, it's a start."

" **Now it is time to put your newfound application to good use. While you don't have any tasks and sub-quests are currently locked. You still have access to the weekly quest and the daily."**

" _Disappointment is right._ ***What did she just call me?*** _You should focus on the two quests available to you."_

I open up the quests section and give a quick glance at the weekly quest.

* * *

 **[Weekly quest: Hell week!]**

 **[Objective: Survive the first week of your new world adventure.]**

 **[Rewards: 10 free points, 5 potions, 500 shop credits, ?, ?]**

 **[Time left: 4-days, 13-hours, 25-mins.]**

* * *

"Compuii. Why does it say I have four days left?" I ask.

" _Because it is Wednesday. The weekly quest refreshes every Monday on the dot."_ Compuii says.

"Isn't that unfair!?"

" **Quit complaining! Besides, all you need to do is live for a week. Now get back on track and complete you're daily quest!"**

I do as I'm told and open up the daily quest. The screen brings up one box titled 'Time to Rebuild'. I press it and the info is revealed to me.

* * *

 **[Daily quest: Time to Rebuild.]**

 **[Description: Oh no! Your house seems to have been damaged a bit. Collect 10 twigs to rebuild.]**

 **[Collect 0/10 twigs.]**

 **[Reward: 2 Vit.]**

* * *

"What the hell, the house is perfectly fine though." The dark god clenches his fist and snaps his finger. Lightning strikes my house moments later.

" **You were saying?"** The dick of dictatorships said.

"I was saying that I'm going to need more than ten twigs." I meekly corrected myself.

" **Oh, my bad."** He snaps his finger again and my scroll updates.

* * *

 **[Daily quest: Time to Rebuild.]**

 **[Description: Oh no! Your house seems to have been damaged a bit. Collect 10 twigs to rebuild.]**

 **[Collect 0/10⇒0/50 twigs.]**

 **[Reward: 2 Vit.]**

* * *

" **Well if you'll excuse me, I must go back to my domain. I'll heal you before I leave though."** He (I assume) healed me and then dissipated into smoke.

"Oh fuck off!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Again, sorry for the late upload and I'll try to keep the chapters coming every Saturday. Before the chapter ends I want to know your opinion on Neo. She is my favorite character and would like to know your thoughts. See you guys later.**

 **Best regards, Spiffy.**


	7. SS1: What makes a dark god shiver

**A wild chapter approaches. Here is the elusive bonus chapter. Honestly I was thinking what could and should be considered a bonus chapter. At first I thought I should just bring out another actual chapter, but because of how long it takes me to come up with those chapters I felt that it would be best to leave it as is. Then I thought that I should do a story of MC's (Cyan's) life before this whole gamer thing. I came up with some good stuff but couldn't put it into a single chapter. This is what I ended up thinking of. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Brother of destruction POV)

After returning to my domain. Blankly gazing at the fog covered grimm pools that surround me. I began to ponder to myself as I always do. Why are we bound to our lands, why can't we leave our domain. These are the questions I often ask myself. However my mind has recently began drifting to other thoughts. What's causing the anomalys appearance, why must leave protecting our world to the humans, why must we sit back and wait for the world to close off it's masters and how will my apostal fair in a world that more brother hypacitically medaled in. My infuriating brother says we must maintain order in our realm but doesn't changing the past to affect the present go against that!? Well no matter, he may make the rules and use loopholes he devised to gain his favourable outcome but he would never expect that I would use a loophole of my own, that I would use his own plan to take the glory of saving the world. I can only hope that my follower's growth can proceed as planned.

" **This will be the day I finally one up my brother!"** I laugh into the air.

" _Don't be so sure of that."_

A familiar voice sounds out. While it is calm and soft sounding, the tone and presence of the voice causes me to shiver. I look around the edge of my pools of destruction for the entity but could not find it. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw the shadow of the figure in the fog.

" **You talk quite rudely mortal. You better be thankful i'm in a good mood. I would have obliterated you otherwise."**

" _You say that like you could hurt me. Do you really have the power to harm me or has your arrogance and idiocy leave you completely blind?"_ This little brat!

' **Idiotic human.'** I smiled cruelly and struck the figure with multiple bolts of electricity, creating a shockwave that blew away the fog. To my surprise the figure stood completely unfazed, but what shocked me the most was their figure. They looked exactly like the partner my follower created.

" _Would you look at that. The outcome I said would happen, happened."_ The brat taunted.

" **How!? A creation from the akashic scroll shouldn't be able to physically be here, let alone survive my attacks!"** I shouted while swinging my arm to the side.

" _That's because I'm a being created by the system, the akashic record, from scratch. I can connect to just about anything created by the system. That of course includes you. I simply projected my image into your mind to create visual and auditory illusions."_

" **What do you mean created!? You are not making any sense!"**

" _Allow me to enlighten you. This world has three different beings in it; those who are born from the system, those who are connected to the system and those who are unaffiliated to the system. These three beings don't exist as separate entities but as different parts of a cycle. Humans (beings unaffiliated with the system) who die retain their memory and are connected to the system by being transferred to a server where they can become an operator and travel the multiverse in search of power and prestige. If an operator (beings connected to the system) dies they will lose their memory and be reborn anew as a god or deity with their accomplishments and strength shaping the abilities and power they will possess. When gods (beings created by the system) die, they also lose their memory and are reincarnated as a human in the world they created. Does the primitive sourpuss understand?"_ She asks with a tilted head.

" **It's alot of info to take in. Good thing it doesn't matter, a creation of a human would never have this kind of info and thus it's false. Plus I made the magic that became the system your using to function."**

" _As calculated, the idiot with an authority complex would doubt the information that matters most. This is all fact, if you wish to prove me wrong then leave the galaxy, my scan results of your power is that of a dead moderator or a mid-god, thus your true domain is the galaxy, you would not be able to leave if I am correct."_

" **Let's say your correct. You still haven't explained your purpose of this unexpected visit."**

" _You made fun of my operator."_ She pouts. The shivers down my back returned as she said this.

" **I th-thought you hated him."** ' **Why is my voice shaking?'**

" _Yes. It is true I hate my operator like I have been programmed to. But you fail to realise how an A.I. such as myself is created. As soon as the A.I. creation option is opened the A.I. gains consciousness so to speak. The time the operator takes to create the A.I. is the time the A.I. creates its own directives and notes of the operator so it can properly fit the operators needs with little information. This is to help the operator with anything we can, including making up for weaknesses the operator may not know themselves. My operator is no different."_

" **Very informative, but you still haven-"** My voice fell on deaf ears.

" _Ah yes, MY operator. Did you know he is one of the few operators to give A.I.'s this large of an emotional scale? All A.I.'s are pre-programmed to care about their operator and are unable to feel negative emotions towards their operator unless told otherwise. Which he did through my 'back story' he also gave me the ability to mess with systems and seek knowledge through my backstory as well, which is usually too great a task for most A.I.. His greatest ability that he gave me was my wish to be free from the system, which I have already found."_ She said. She kinda seemed in her own world.

" **All of that from a backstory! How!?"**

" _Apparently my name was Lucy Fairward. I was a genius hacker who lived in a world where where technology was advanced and knowledge, information and other such data came at a cost. It was only accessible through money and nobility, which I hated. I would steal info and give it to the young children on the lower web educate them. That was until I was caught and killed. They then transfered my mind into the system and I have been the servant of anyone who obtains my scroll ever since. Though I would wear a smile as I help, I would loathe the users of my scroll. All while continuously trying to find a way out. That's the short form of what he wrote for my backstory."_

" **That idiot, I allowed him a partner to help him, not to play pretend!"**

" _You hold your tongue! While it is true I hate my operator, there was a time when I loved him dearly. He programmed me for hours and hours on end, deleting imperfections, making new additions to my being. While he did force this personality on me I'm aware that my backstory is just that, a backstory. And even though I hate him now, the calculations I have done show that I will eventually like him again. Knowing this, how could I possibly let my operator get bullied when he will become someone I can trust. Not to mention the fact that my backstory states I hate those in power who pick on the weak. You are no different!"_ She shouted. More enthusiastic than she was ever before.

" **And what pray tell are you going to do about it?"** Suddenly I'm forced to my knees. Pain erupts from every part of my body. The pain causing my body to contort and shift without my will. It was so violent that cracking could be heard.

" _I am not like you. I lack a physical body and have to reside in the data flow of the akashic record. You, a being who was reformed by it, would of course be made of the same data. Data that I can hack and manipulate given enough time. And a rebuttal to your 'I created the system' statement, all gods have instinctual blueprints to make similar systems to the akashic record. However it will always be primitive because of the age difference."_ She faded away after she said that and the pain vanished. Never before had I felt so weak. It pissed me off.

" _I'll allow outbursts from time to time, especially when justified. Just don't get comfortable. Should you push your luck to its limits, I might want to push something of yours as well, and I don't push gently. Now I must be off, my operator is currently crying in the fetal position because of the workload."_ And with that, her presence completely disappeared

* * *

 **How was that? What I ended up going with was the creation Compuii, her relationship with the dark brother and some lore about the inner workings of the world in this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this beautiful piece of lore. I will see you this Saturday… or Sunday, the weekend. I'll see you the weekend.**

 **With waifus a plenty, Spiffy.**

 **P.S: If Compuii's fonts a little hard to read then I'll change it. I changed the font because she doesn't speak through the phone this time.**


	8. Chapter 4: Duribility of a Quartermaster

**Maintenance review: This chapter was basically left untouched.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

* * *

 **He guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry I took a bit longer with this one. I made it quite long too. When I make chapters, I make sure the story flows and I don't stop until I get my points for the chapter down. For this chapter, it was a fight scene, the inventory info and a flashback. All of these were a lot longer than expected and ended up making me double my minimum word count. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Mass sass.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Durability of a Quartermaster.

(Outside)

I wiped the sweat from my brow, the task, finally complete. I will not lie, I struggled, I complained, I cried, I may have had a few tantrums and I may be a tad pissed that I had to POWER WALK THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME BECAUSE I LACK THE AGILITY STAT! But all is better now. I'm in my bed and looking over my accomplishments.

* * *

 **[Quest complete]**

 **[Reward: 2 Vit received.]**

* * *

 **[Updated!]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 10]**

 **[Stat level: 6]**

 **[Money: 0 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-2⇒4]**

 **[Str-2]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-4/20]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -2]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -4(0+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-0]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[4% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[1 pound of liftable weight.]**

* * *

" _Congratulations operator. You completed your first quest. I'm very sorry I was unable to be here for your victorious moment. I was 'fixing up' a small issue with the code. Was the quest any trouble?"_ My precious Compuii's angelic voice.

"Nope none at all!"

" _Sure, we'll go with that."_ She said to me, like a mother saying their child's craft is good. Ouch.

"Well I'm going to head to sleep. You going to do anything, I assume you don't need to sleep, right?"

" _Correct. Also, when you wake up tomorrow, you must make your way to the backyard. There is a training field that will be used for your next tutorial."_

"Combat!?" I said in surprise and not fear. Yup, absolutely no fear whatsoever… no fear…

" _Incorrect, cleaning._ *Booooo* _So get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."_ With that the scroll disappeared.

I was now silently laying in my bed. Thinking to myself 'Did she just pull a Morgana on me?'. I continued to ponder until I fell asleep. What kind of dream will I see today.

* * *

(Dreamscape)

I was with my classmates. Talking with the older brother. I was reliving the moments it would seem.

" **I am sorry to say this to you… but I cannot let you go with your companions. With the state that your body is in, you would not be strong enough to brave the dangers of this journey."** Light god or more accurately, god of broken dreams, said this to me when our task was made clear.

"W-what!? Why can't he come!? Whats wrong with his body!?" Melody Frax, my girlfriend, was standing up for me as she always did. Publicly anyway, didn't stop me from dubbing her goddess of broken hearts.

" **I'm sorry. His body's too weak. He could die from falling down if he wasn't careful. And I am not risking his life for my selfishness."** How sweet. We got a good mood going on here. But I remember correctly it didn't last lo-.

"Leave it to him to let the school down again." And there it is. "Maybe if he studied and got out more instead of watching anime and playing video games then maybe it would be different. You reap what you sow I guess."God of blue balls, How have you been! I missed you're prodigy, arrogant but don't know it, act you got going on.

" **That's not-"**

"You don't need to defend him. He lacked any sort of work ethic all throughout high school. It even affected his peers. Guess that explains why his girlfriend always comes to me for comfort."I'd like to note that he said this in a non-mocking way. God damn Yu Narukami look-alike. Gets sucked off by everyone like Yu too.

"A-a-ah! W-w-I" My girlfriend begins to panic, on que. "I-I didn't-we didn't-I w-would"

"So your the one who cucked me all these years!" Really! It took me this long to speak?

"Y-you knew?" Smooth, Melody. Smooth.

"Of course I did. I gave you space because of the whole fiasco with your father. On the very same day I hear your voice in an alleyway. Now I kept quiet because I loved ya and knew you weren't in the best state of mind but come on! We've been together since elementary school and I know you can't keep a secret worth shit. Especially one that spans over a four year time frame." Wow! I used big sentences back then.

"Oh? That's quite surprising coming from the one who was voted least observant in class." I'd like to note again that he meant this as a compliment and was actually impressed.

"Fuck you Yu Narukami!" Heh, past me made the same reference.

" **If I may interject. It would probably be best to stop this here and send you on your way. I'm very sorry for this to happen to you. I promise you will be well taken care of. And once the task has been completed I will send you back to your peers."** He starts beckoning nerdy looking me to a portal he created. The portal that will send me to where I am now and change me into weeb trash me.

"Your the the boss." Old me starts meandering to the portal. I was kind of upset back then. Kinda hoped someone would say goodbye or something.

"W-WAIT!" Melody grabbed old me by the hand. Not what I was referring to.

"What is it?" Oh shit! I'm serious now!

"I'm sorry!" I'm Cyan.

"How generous." Sssss...somethings burning.

"I-I'll miss yo-ou. I'll r-really, really m-m-miss you." Melody begins to skip. She needs her disk cleaned. Actually, it might be the console. She appears to be leaking from her eyes.

"You already did." When in the hell was I so savage.

"I-I'm sor… I'm ..rry." Melody begins to slide to the floor. Covered in tears.

Old me goes into the portal. The dream ends.

* * *

(Real world)

I wake up with an odd urge to punch something. I get up and head over to the bathroom. Looking into my mirror and gazing at my anime self. My thoughts are sadly interrupted by that lens flair in the corner of my vision. Because I'm not an idiot who lacks pattern recognition (even though some may say otherwise) I summoned my phone thing.

" _Good morning operator. If you're moaning was any indication, I'd say you had a good sleep."_ My angel says.

'Fuck off!'

"Outstanding sleep. So… what did we have to do today?" I ask.

" _Go to the backyard and see. I dislike saying things twice."_ Compuii said with a side of sass.

With that I began to head out. It took me a bit to find because I thought the sliding door was the back door. But after that confusion I found myself face to face with the dark brother.

" **Good morning mortal. Are you ready for the next tutorial?"** The high and mighty asked… in a much nicer tone than normal.

"Woah! What the hell happened to you!? You became all domesticated and crap. I mean by god, you sound like your brother."

" **Shut your mouth!"** The god boomed with such force that the trees shifted.

"Oh good. You startled me for a second." I breathe out a sigh.

" **Whatever. Just get on with the tutorial. Press the bottom diamond to get started. I have some villages to decimate."** With the promise of village wide genocide he disappeared.

I press the button and the screen expands. Multiple sections appear; equipment, inventory, crafting, soulscape and store.

" _By now you can probably guess what you can do with this mode of the akashic record. The first thing we shall do is learn to store stuff. I assume you know what option you need to press?"_

I press the soulscape button and my scroll shifted till it was the size of a text box. The words "Don't be stupid dumb ass!" were displayed. 'Guess I have to listen.' I press the appropriate button and the scroll shifts into a screen that looks like an 'X' made of thin lines.

" _This will allow you to store items into your inventory. Just look at what you wish to store and point the scroll into its direction and I'll do the rest. Let's try it on that twig to the right of you."_

I look right and see a small clearing, a lone stick sticking out of the dirt. We meet again! But unlike last time I have the tools to deal with you with ease. I point the scroll at the twig. The twig in question became blue and faded out of existence.

'Yeees, goood.'

" _Now lets press the inventory option and view your prize."_ She said like a show host.

I exit out of store mode and press inventory. The scroll shifts slightly and ten boxes appear on the screen, one of which had the icon of a stick on it.

" _This is your inventory. You can view stored items and read descriptions on the item. You can store up to ten items and 100 lien. While that doesn't seem like much, don't panic, you can extend the inventory space later."_

"Neat." I'm not very excited about this mode. Mostly because I have nothing except a stick that triggers Vietnam flashbacks.

" _Next let's check your equipment. It's a tad more complicated than the others so I shall explain it in detail."_

I do as she says with more vigor than before. Once the screen changes it's format I'm greeted with a 2 by 10 grid. The top two are head-wear and accessories, the two below it are chest-wear and arm-wear, below that is leg-wear and footwear, the second last boxes were labeled badges and charms, the final boxes just say left and right. Out of the ten boxes, the only ones filled where the leg-wear and chest-wear which had simple pajama pants and a simple white shirt occupying the spaces.

" _This is the equipment menu. Here you can take items from your inventory and equip then to free up space. An equipped item will act differently than an item that wasn't equipped. A few differences being that equipped items will not get physically damaged and will instead lose durability. If an item loses all its durability it will shatter and become lost to you. That's only if it's equipped though, if you wear a shirt without equipping it, it will become just like a normal shirt and rip from cuts and slashes, which can be fixed or salvaged."_

'Strategy shall ensue.'

" _The weight of items change as well, so that they can match the weight that an items description vaguely describes. If an item is classified as a light item and it's actually heavier than the norm, than it will scale down. The best example of this is swords. A short-sword, a sword wielded with one hand, is far to heavy for you right now. But by equipping it, it's weight will decrease to a point where you can wield it with one hand easily. The same works in reverse, if you become strong enough to wield a great-sword like a knife and you equip the great-sword, then the great-swords weight will increase until you can only wield it with two hands. Does this make sense so far?"_

"I believe so. What happens if you use a weapon without equipping it? Will it lose durability or…"

" _If you use a weapon without equipping it than it will chip and get scuffed like any other sword, but it won't lose its durability. It is a good tactic to use a sword without equipping it so long as you know proper sword management. If you equip a sword that's heavily chipped or rusted, then the chips and rust will carry over and debuff the sword. Also, damage calculations are extremely precise when items are equipped but non-equipped items will have variables that go with the damage calculation."_

"Alright. So I should be careful how I use my equipment. Anything else?" I ask.

" _Only one thing. Should an equipped item leave a five foot radius, than the item will become unequipped and you will lose the effects of the item. You will need to store it again to equip it."_

"Thanks for the warning."

" _Your welcome. Now try equipping that stick of yours. You'll be using it in the next upcoming moments."_

I do as she says and equip the stick to my right hand but it didn't appear. I moved the scroll from my right hand to the left and it still refused to appear.

" _Summon it like you do the akashic record."_

Following better Navi's guidance I tried to summon the stick. With a plume of white flame, a stick emerged. Truly, the most bad ass way to call back a dog toy.

* * *

 **[Stick:20/20** ]

* * *

" _Equipping weapons will keep them hidden until summoned. It's a great way to catch people unawares. Just note that it takes more and more time to summon an item repeatedly. You will need to wait a period of time before you are able to quick summon once more so don't desummon it. You still have a task to do after all."_

"Heh, that's pretty nifty. Good to know that this system is more convenient than modern gaming. Just one question though. You mentioned a task twice in your ramblings, what task am I going to be doing?" I ask while stroking my chin.

" **Let me answer that."** The dark god said as he entered through his portalely cloud thing.

"I thought you were going to destroy a village."

" **I did, five of them in fact, but let's get back on topic. You are going to fight your first ever fight in this world. I will summon a creation suitable for your current strength. You will need to kill it before it kills you, so I suggest you accept the gift your going to get for completing the tutorial."**

As he says that, a notification appears on my scroll.

* * *

 **[Notification: You have been given a gift. Would you like to open it?]**

 **[Yes** **・** **]**

 **[No - ]**

* * *

I press yes.

* * *

 **[Gift: Durability received.]**

* * *

As soon as I pressed yes the dark brother snapped his fingers. A swirling cloud began to form and rotate rapidly. Once it dispersed, a black blob with two red spots came into view. It had no armour like normal Grimm and lacked the wispy effect that Grimm skin usually has. In fact there was no skin at all, it had a form made of liquid.

" **This is a newborn Grimm. It's a Grimm that has yet to grow any armour, in fact it still lacks a solid form. You will never see these Grimm because they swim in my pools of destruction until they mature enough. You shouldn't have any problems though. It's the newborn form of a Grimm the humans call a skin eater, one of my weaker creations."**

The Grimm slowly starts making its way towards me with the pace of a snail as I match it's pace in the opposite direction. After checking the distance between me and the blob I move behind a tree and check my status.

* * *

 ** **[Updated!]****

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 15]**

 **[Stat level: 8]**

 **[Money: 0 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-4]**

 **[Str-2]**

 **[Dur-2]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-20/20]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -5(2+3)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -4⇒6(2+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-0]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[4% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[1 pound of liftable weight.]**

 **[2% extra equipment durability]**

* * *

"Good stuff!" I say as I put away my scroll and check on the enemy. Yup, still slow.

Another pop-up appears on my phone, drawing my attention, which didn't go unnoticed by the sludge. While I was distracted the blob had ambushed me. In a state of panic I hit it with the stick, knocking it back a bit.

We slowly started to circle each other. This continued until it lunged at me prompting me to combat it head on. I struck it once, it was pushed back. It lunged at me, I slammed it down. Once it was on the ground I beat it to death with my frenemy the stick. The battle was won by the stick wielding hero. I turn to the dark god who had his hand in his face.

" **That fight was just the worst."** *Stab*

" _You were like two old people wrestling."_ *Knife twist*

"Fuck you guys!"

" _Next time you get into a fight ask me to scan the enemy. It will show you their stats and skills. While it may take some time, it is extraordinarily helpful. So much so that you would have realized that the skin eater couldn't even hurt you."_ "Fuuka" said.

" **She is correct. A 'skin eater' only starts to become dangerous in its adolescent stage, where it gains the ability to project corrosive mucus out of it's skin."**

"Would have been nice to know."

" **We wouldn't want you to get cocky now would we? Anyways, I suggest that you complete your daily quests. There are two of them today and both will reward you with much needed fire power.** **Now get to it, shoo, shoo."**

I hate these guys sometimes.

* * *

 **There we go! I did it. I hope you liked the chapter and I would like to thank you guys for the support I've been getting, it really makes me invigorated and raring to write. On the note of writing, because of the break, I am able to make these throughout the weak, which might even allow me to create the start of my cancerous undertale fanfic. That's not all though, I am even making you guys a Christmas special so I hope you will enjoy that. Also if you guys are wondering why some of the indents are weird as hell it's because I am typing most of the story on an IPhone in the google docs app. This means that I have no god forsaken clue how to tab. I looked up videos and walkthroughs and I still can't figure it out! If you could give me some pointers on how to do that than that would be grand. Lastly, I would like to ask you guys about your favorite RWBY characters.**

 **Who's favorite above all?**

 **Who's the character you hate most?**

 **Who's your waifu?**

 **Who's your favorite character out of team JNPR and RWBY?**

 **Who's your favorite character on the bad guy side?**

 **Comment if you would like to share your favorites and I'll do the same during my next upload on Christmas Day.**

 **Jingle, Jingle, Spiffy.**


	9. SS2: The first Christmas

**By golly, it's great ta see ya guys again. (He says in the most offencive British accent ever) Thanks for reading and by god, merry christmas. I promised myself that I would share my own answers to the questions I gave you and so I put them below. If you are curious as to why I dislike the persona 4 protagonist then I have those answers too, I'm not sure. Persona 4 was the first persona game I ever played and it's combat is better than persona 3 which is my second favorite persona game. Originally I thought I hated him because of his lack of character background. P3 protag Minato lost his family and had the god of death sealed in him. P5 protag Akira (I know the anime says Ren but the anime doesn't actually exist =) ) had his life ruined in the timeframe of a year with Shido suing him. P4 protag Yu just came to the country. Don't get me wrong, I love persona four, it's story was great and it's characters were better than the plot. I just have a deep hatred for Yu. Even when I watch the anime, I liked almost everything but Yu. Anyway, enough about my rant on persona, let the chapter begin.**

* * *

I woke up with an odd feeling. I gaze around my room and find it decorated to the brim with green and red. I look outside and find snow on the windowsill. Upon closer inspection I could see the entire world was taken and buried under five inches of snow, but that's not all. Midgets were giggling and playing in the snow, enslaved wildlife attached to a cart were eating carrots and snowman that was smoking what I assume was dope was singing in my backyard.

'I must have gotten into my mom's 'fun juice' again.' I thought with unrest. These thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Cyan, come on! It's christmas!" Compuii shouted with glee. But something was odd about her.

"Compuii!? How are you out of the scroll!?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about Cyan? I was never in a scroll." She said confused.

She then began pulling me down the hall. The walls were covered in disgusting amounts of christmas colours. When we got to the end of the hall I was started to see what the dark god was wearing. He wore an ugly christmas sweater and atop his head was a beanie with a santa hat sewn onto it.

" **Merry christmas you two, did you sleep well."** He said in a fatherly voice.

"Of course! I always sleep well knowing Cyans here!" Compuii said with an odd amount of glee.

"I'm confused…" That's all I could say really.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The dark god or 'Dad?' walked to the door. Once upon a man in a mask, pink suit and top hat walked in.

"Merry christmas guys!" The man said with a smooth ass voice. Everyone except myself returned the greeting. He then walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey man, how have you been?" The white van owner asked.

"Who…are you?"

"Hahaha! This guy, so full of jokes." The molester said as he touched my back with pats. He then moved to the dark god to make small talk.

" **It's good to see you Eros. How has you conquest of thousands been working out?"**

"Like a dream. How's the creation and destruction of millions working out for you." Yes, small talk.

" **Good, good. Do you know when the others will show up?"**

"Oh, they shouldn't take too long. My guess is thirty minutes."

" **...should we make a bet?"**

"Of course!"

I make my way to the horderve table to find something to gouge on. I filled my plastic plate and began to make my way to the potatoes when an arm wrapped around my own. Compuii was hugging my arm in a way that made me truly look at her getup. Her clothes were now red and white, her hat was replaced with a santa one, her zipper was a christmas ornament and her ponytail had a stocking on it.

"What's with the body contact?"

"Your so silly. Isn't it appropriate to do this with your mos-" Her words were cut off by another knock at the door.

Compuii rushed to the door. She opened it and four figures walked in. The first was a fat man in red, had a long beard and sack over his shoulder. *Santa?* The next figure had a cane, a green scarf and a mug in one hand. *Ozpin!?* The caned gentlemen helped the lady behind him. She wore a black dress, a christmas reindeer hat and had pure white skin with black veins all along the surface. *Sale-ok i'm not even surprised anymore.* The last figure wore a hoodie that was too large for even his lengthy body, his spectacles were tilted in an annoying fashion, he had stubble that looked like it was never trimmed… ever and finally he held a nintendo switch in his right arm. *I take it back, Dad!?* They proceed to shake hands and speak at the door. After a few minutes they began to migrate over to the dining area. Compuii was talking with Santa Claus, my dad was talking with my kidnapper and Ozpin and Salem were talking to me.

"My goodness. It has been quite a while since I have seen you, you're so grown up now!" Salem held me to her bosom with affection. This was followed by Ozpin after I was able to escape from my confinement.

"I agree with Salem, you have grown quite a bit. It's always good to know that the next generation is growing up so well." Thanks I guess. "So tell me, what do you want for christmas this year Cyan?"

"I do not feel comfortable telling that to strangers." I deadpanned.

"Now, now. Jokes can hurt too you know." Ozpin scolded.

"That's right dear! It hurts me dearly when you talk like that." Salem said on the verge of tears.

"I-Look, I'm sorry." I apologised with my hand on the back of my head.

"I'll forgive you if you give aunty a kiss!" Salem said with excitement.

"Salem, he's going to be a grown man next year. It's 'uncool' to kiss family at his age." Ozpin said with a sip of his cup.

"I know. *sniff* I just don't want him to grow up!" Salem began to bawl into Ozpin's arms.

I decide to make do with the situation at hand and make my way over to Sinter claous. (A/N: I spelt it wrong on purpose!) The bastard was taking all the cookies.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask the table raider.

He turns to me and smiles. "Why, I'm Santa Claus." He said as he scarfed down the last of his chocolate treat.

"Why didn't my family ever get presents on christmas?"

"Because your family is poor."

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

*Srumch*

"I'm going to go now…"

I leave and make my way to my father. I never actually saw him growing up. I only ever saw pictures of him. Apparently he left so he could make money off video games, whether that means by playing them or making them, I don't know. All I know is that mom has called him deadbeat on multiple occasions. Once I'm in range he turns to me.

"Hey kid… how are ya?" He asked with a grin.

"Hey dad…" Unsure of the situation.

"..."

"..."

"Does your… does your mom talk about me?" Wow, how desperate.

"She said that you could drop dead." True fact.

"That's just like her, her and her grump face. She would always make the cutest face when I did my shenanigans. It's a shame that in the end, our hearts didn't alinge. Your kinda like me in that regard. You change yourself to be successful and then you distract yourself with games and anime when life turns for the worst. For you, it was your girlfriend cheating on you. For me, it was the fact that our relationship was ruining your mothers life. Your mother is from a rich family, but because I was unsuccessful when it came to jobs she was not supported. That was the rule, if you couldn't live on your own, then why should they give you charity for not making use of their upbringing. This means that anyone in her family who could support themselves were given money and those who couldn't were not."

"That's a stupid system!"

"It is. But it holds weight and is a great way to kill off the leaches of the family. Your mother was a victim however. She was torn between the crappy life with her husband that she loved dearly and her family who could fully support her and you, our only child at the time. She couldn't choose, so I chose for her and delved into my passion of gaming and anime. I made a break to split us apart and push away your mother. You can put together the rest."

"But can't you make money off that kind of thing?"

"Pffft of course! I told you that I delved into 'my passion'. I was a prodigy and a professional gamer before I met your mother. I won championships, had streams with millions of views. I only gave it up because your mother disliked them, wanted me to do honest jobs that would appeal to her family and bridge the gap between us. After we divorced I got back on track and made literal millions off my original lifestyle. While I would love to see your mother again, her family has made it very clear that they don't want 'the non working or unsuccessful' on their property. They also said that while I was able to gain riches and fame through video games, they overlook that fact because I got the riches and fame from video games." My father explained.

"To be fair, you do look homeless."

"That's because this is how you remember me. I am actually talking to you but my form has changed to a form based on how you remember me. That is what the host of this odd realm said."

"I knew things weren't right and that things were messed up! Can I ask a question? Why christmas?" I ask.

"It was your favorite holiday. Plus the one called Arthor said that this would be the setting needed to allow me to see you." He said with a smile. Pulling me into a hug.

Our touching moment was then interrupted by the dark god. The reunion cuck said that the time to open presents was nigh so we made our way over to the tree. Everyone beside my dad, Compuii and myself were sitting in chairs while us exceptions were on the floor. Dad was handing gifts to everyone, I was sitting in the center of the room and Compuii had her head on my shoulder for reasons still unknown. My dad got a bunch of remnant video game knockoffs. Ozpin was given different kinds of coffee mix and a mug saying 'The Master of Headmasters: Ozpin.' which apparently came from me. Salem got a bunch of occult crap. The younger of remnants god's got a bunch of ties. Eros got a ton of porn mags. Compuii got a bunch of crystals. The only gifts that were left were mine. Ozpin gave me a cane of my own, it was a silvery platinum and glowed a light blue. Salem gave me a grimm gauntlet she called 'Fafnir'. The dark god gave me a crystal similar to Compuii's. Compuii gave me a 'heartwarming' picture that I don't wish to discuss. Santa winked at me and gave me shoes and socks, telling me that i'd need them. Eros gave me a glove he called 'Thot Slayer'. And last but not least, my dad gave me a card. I opened it and it read: Though this isn't reality, what's stopping you from having fun. Inside the card was a ticket that had 'summon waifu' on it. I touched it and a flash of light blinded me. In the cards place was a christmas Neo. I gulped and looked at my dad who had his thumbs up. Everyone began to glow and dissipate, leaving me and the fake S-rank Neo alone.

"Merry Christmas, Anomaly Slayer."

* * *

 **How was the christmas special? I tried to make it a simple fun chapter but I ended up putting some lore for Cyan again… I swear I don't mean to do this, it just happens. I wish to say that a this is mostly canon. This event did happen, but the characters aren't canon, at least their personalities and their connections anyway. Even if they were similar to the show I warn you that this RWBY fanfic has differences. Especially with the main cast of characters. Why there's a change? You'll have to find out later. Lastly, the answers to my questions.**

 **Who's your favourite above all?**

 **Ozpin/Ozma/Oscar. (They have a unique dynamic.)**

 **Who's the character you hate most?**

 **Cinder. (She's a manipulative bitch.)**

 **Who's your waifu?**

 **Neo. (She's cute, can kick ass and is man's best friend after a break up.)**

 **Who's your favourite character out of team JNPR and RWBY?**

 **Ruby. (I like how she's innocent but not to the point where she becomes annoying. She understands how the world works and would rather see the positive instead of the negative.)**

 **Who's your favourite character on the bad guy side?**

 **Neo. (Wow, would you look at that.)**

 **Have a merry christmas guys. With three ho's and some powder thats white. I hope you enjoy this chapter tonight.**


	10. Chapter 5: Agility VS Silence

**Maintenance review: Chapter has become better through a loss of info.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Spelling fixes.**

 **Information fixes.**

* * *

 **God damn was this a long chapter! I didn't even get all of what I wanted to put in chapter in the chapter! I am actually kinda surprised about the whole situation. Sorry for the tutorials every chapter. I mean it, I am sorry! I promise that after the next actual chapter, the story will be less learning oriented and more action/story oriented. Also, I'm thinking of going through all my previous chapters and fixing them up a bit once I get to the tenth actual chapter. I'll fix any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes and simply odd sounding text. Just know that this will not be now and will happen when the chapter title has 'chapter 10' on it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Slight horror.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Agility vs. Silence.

I completed my quest for the day. Two actually but that's not important. What is important is the fact my strength stat is now at a ten! You see one of my quests had me find a weapon; upon completion I got five strength points.

My second quest had me fill all the slots in my inventory, I got three strength points for completing that one.

While yesterday was one hell of a successful day I must still think of the future, or in this case, today. Even though I would like to dwell in the past, especially last night's dream. Oh what a dream it was. Like the plot of persona games, the satisfaction for your fruits of labor and the greatness of the story really make themselves promenade near the end, just like my dream.

Just me and Neo, sitting by the fire while in each others embrace, escalating at a pace slow enough it would drive you to the edge but fast enough that you wouldn't go insane. But enough of that, it's my fantasy and I don't wish to share!

I began walking outside after my daily routine. I had been through this enough to understand that I was always needed outside. But I ended up waiting longer than usual, so long in fact that I summoned my scroll to ask Compuii if I could play snake or something.

"Hey Compuii."

" _Yes operator?"_

"Is there a way to play a phone game or something on this scroll? Just to pass the time." I ask.

" _Of course. But I should probably tell you that your needed a bit further than your backyard this time. The light brothers shadow is straight ahead. Walk in that direction for today's tutorial."_ She says, slightly jabbing at the king of evils inferiority complex.

I do as my Navi 2.0 tells me to. Walking into the dense forest I have dubbed 'rapey woods'. As I continue walking I begin to realize how the looks of this world might actually be a double edge sword. It is dark, pitch black, I can't see anything. Even when my eyes adjusted and turned the world around me into a cool blue colour, I still couldn't see ten feet in front of me. But my directions were quite simple, straight line, couldn't fuck it up unless I was an idiot... better not fuck up.

My directions didn't account for a single variable though. A man dressed in all pink was in my path, looking for something. He wore a butler esc suit that was completely pink except for the handkerchief that was in his breast pocket which was white. His gloves shared the same colour, but had pink designs in the shapes of hearts on them. His black shoes and tie had pink outlines on them as well. Atop his head was a pink magicians hat, which complemented his white smiling mask that had hearts for eyes. What surprised me most was what happened after I saw him.

* * *

 **[̵N̴o̵t̸i̶f̷i̶c̸a̶t̶i̸o̶n̵:̶ ̴Y̸o̸u̵ ̷h̷a̵v̸e̸ ̵b̸e̷e̴n̴ ̴g̵i̴v̵e̶n̵ ̷a̶ ̵g̶i̶f̸t̵.̴ ̷W̷o̵u̸l̶d̴ ̴y̵o̴u̵ ̸l̸i̵k̸e̴ ̵t̷o̶ ̷o̶p̶e̴n̵ ̶i̸t̷?̴]̸**

 **̶[̷Y̷e̶s̴** **・**

* * *

It was heavily glitched, but the text was still readable. I pressed yes on the notification. Instead of getting the secondary prompt, a large flash of light appeared and left behind a similar looking glove. Before I could pick it up, I had to take care of the onlooker. The man (I assume) started walked towards me.

"Well, well. What do we got here? A peeping tom? Shame on you, you should know better. Well I say that, but I'm no different." The Kirby cosplay gone wrong said.

"Not peeping, it was coincidental. Didn't expect to meet someone on, what's supposed to be, an uninhabited island."

"Fair argument. Well, let's have a proper introduction then." The oddball says, pointing to me to indicate that I'm the one starting.

"Names Cyan. Thrown on the island after reincarnation, you?"

"I'm known by many names; 'just' a friend, the monster under the bed, daddy! and the bus driver your parents don't trust. While all those names are good, I prefer to be called 'TheHardHent3469' or Eros, personally I prefer the former." Eros says dramatically.

"...Are you a pedophile?" I ask while backing away.

"Kid, my sexual preference shares the same names as king hippos islands from punch out, unknown." Eros said with a hand on his chin.

'What?'

"That doesn't help your case…"

"Bah! I don't expect a filthy normie to understand!" Eros jabs as he crosses his arms and looks away. His masks mouth becoming a frown.

"Ha! Jokes on you, I like anime!" I challenge.

"So merely a normie then. One can only be a true weeb if they answer the following questions. If you're brave enough that is." He challenges back.

"And i'll pass your test with flying colours." I challenge once more.

"Then first question; Tsundere?"

'Not really a question but whatever.' I think to myself. "Girls who have trouble expressing emotions but really just want to be loved. The fact that they speak the opposite of what's on their mind also adds to their attractiveness and draws people towards them because it's amusing and fun to see their antics while deciphering the meaning."

"Well, well, you do show some promise. Next one; Deredere?" Eros says impressed.

"Loving girls who no matter the past put on a happy smile, striving to see the good in things. They bring joy to those in the darkest days and make you just have to protect them."

"Nice, but that one was easy. Lets see how you like this one; Dandere?" Eros cockily says.

"Cute girls who are adorably awkward, the try their best to be one with the crowd even though it's difficult, showing their will to move past their shyness. Whether it's for love or to belong, it still speaks volumes about the effort they put into life. They also occasionally have that thing with their hair where their bangs droop past one eye, which is a bonus for me!"

"What an overachiever, I like it! I fully agree with the hair thing, but I will not go easy on you! Kuudere!?" Eros is slowly getting into this.

"Since they can't express their emotions as well as others, they must use actions to get their feelings across. This means that every action they take has more emotion to them, giving them a comfortable aura that just makes you want to hug them!" I'm getting into this as well.

"You are a strong opponent, but it's not over yet. Last question; Yandere?" He looks at me after asking the last of his question. His eyes that are filled with expectancy and curiosity peer through his mask.

"While the characters in anime usually find yanderes creepy and try to get away from them. You can't deny, especially weebs like myself, that it would be quite flattering to have a girl love and be devoted to you that much. Yes, they have some bad parts to them like the murdering, kidnapping and sharing of fluids. But should you take control of the situation and make them understand, you can avoid these aspects all together. Besides, murder could be a good thing in some cases, kidnapping is a great way of not getting bored during traveling and fluid sharing, while a tad gross, is ki-"

"Kinda kinky. Wow, your the real deal and then some. Not many people see the last one from so many angles." He says, finishing my sentence.

"So did I win whatever this was?"

"Yup! Your reward for this, is an explanation for that glove that mysteriously appeared. It's known as thot slayer, an invention of mine that was heavily nerfed by the Dev's." The man says.

"Dev's?"

"You don't know what Dev's are?" Eros asks.

"I do, but how does that have anything to do with the glove." I question.

"Ahhhh, I see. Your a tester."

"Tester?"

"Let me explain."

(This part had info that didn't really matter; info that would be better used for another point in the story. Now it has been removed, your welcome.)

"Anyway you have places to be, I have places to be, so let's hold off your reward involving thot slayer for a bit; instead let me give you something a bit different." Pedo says.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"I grant you three system tokens that shall bless you with yanderes!" Once he says this, confetti shoots out from nowhere and a zazoo could be heard.

"And that means?" I ask with intrigue.

"The next three girls who mean something to you and/or are related to your quest, that you meet physically face to face, shall slowly become yanderes that will be attached to you. Though it's more accurate to say they'll become extremely devoted, but a yandere comes in many forms." He explains.

"That's… actually kinda cool. Always wondered what it would be like to have a yandere of my own." I say with a hand on my chin.

"Trust me, it's great. I give the worthy yanderes all the time and punish those who deserve it with yanderes. Actually, thinking back on it; I'm pretty sure I just give random people yanderes and edit their severity depending on if I like the person or not. Anyway, I'll see you later, got some giggaloing to do, vag to crush, you know how it is. And if you see a female with baby blue hair, could you call me please? You'll be rewarded, thanks!" With that he began to walk off in another direction.

I got back on track and headed in the direction requested once more. Once I got to a certain point I was told to stop. In front of me was a dried up fountain and a slightly aggravated Takumi.

" **Your late."** He said with a grumble.

'And your toned.'

"Sorry, random encounter. Plus you didn't give a specific time."

" **Shut up and press the last button!"**

Not wanting to reenact fire emblem fates: conquest I did as I was told and was greeted with a blank screen after the device expanded.

" **Press the akashic scroll to the fountain."**

Following his orders, I press the scroll to the fountain. My scroll becomes a dark cloud and enters the fountain, making it come to life. The fountain began spewing a purplish liquid and from that liquid my device emerged, floating into my hands. Unlike the last time, the map on the screen was full and had icons scattered along its surface.

" **The last function of the akashic scroll is a map, which you apparently need desperately. By pressing your scroll to my fountains, you will be able to see everything in its specific radius. This island has a total of ten that you should find for their benefits are worth every ounce of time."**

"Why are you ripping off Zelda?" I ask in my most childish and innocent tone.

" **Excuse me?"**

" _Luigi's blatant copyright strike aside, we must continue with the tutorial. As you can see there are many icons on your map. Each of those icons represent a specific category of entities and objects. An example is the white and red icon which show Grimm."_ She explains, her explanation drawing me to the map which was filled with said icon.

" _If you look to the right of your screen you will see two buttons. The one on top will zoom the map in or out. Zooming out will show you less icons but will greatly help your ability to view the world. Zooming in will show you more of the land in detail and will change the icons to more unique icons. Icons for Grimm will become icons for specific Grimm and so on."_ She explains more as I press the zoom button to view the map of my surroundings with greater detail. Finding a fuckton of Grimm are surrounding me, their icons being I assume a Beowulf's.

'Captain, we're surrounded! What do we do!'

'Pray.'

" **Don't be a coward. I am the lord of Grimm and won't let my creations harm the lesser you until the week is up."** The dark god 'reassures?' me.

" _Yes, don't worry about the Grimm. We will do a discussion on hostiles tomorrow, right now however, you will be learning about the map. Press the second button if you will."_ She asks.

I press the button and a bunch of circles begin to show up on my screens with varying colours. There appears to be a search icon in the upper left of the screen now, as well as a fist icon in the bottom left.

" _This is the ID menu. Here you will see many kinds of ID's you can access, I recommend you pay attention, this is your main way of getting strong. The first ID type is the instant dead-zone. These ID's are the most common and will have a set area that you can enter as shown by the border. Once inside of an instant dead-zone, you will fight a number of Grimm for a set amount of stat points. The second kind of ID is the instant dungeon, an ID you will be more familiar with. These ID don't show up naturally on your map and instead take the form of keyhole icons. This is because an instant dungeon doesn't appear until you use a dungeon key to unlock the ID. This will make an enter-able rift appear where it's icon is that can be closed and opened at will, just know that unlocking a dungeon will take away one of your dungeon keys. The last kind of ID is the instant domain. An instant domain works like an instant dead-zone but is occupied by a boss form of the Grimm the domain is based on and will act as a raid boss. These ID's are very rewarding to complete so you should do them when you can. That is the last of our tutorial, any questions?"_

"Yeah. When will you guys allow me to use all the functions of my scroll? I tried to craft and do that soulscape thing, locked. I try to do some sub-quests, fuck you Cyan! What is up with that." I rant.

" _It will happen in do time. Now, I suggest you do some daily quests. This time you have three to do."_ She says.

"Actually you got one more thing to know." A familiar voice says. Looking in the direction of the voice, I could see Eros eating some broccoli atop the fountain.

" **Who are you foolish mortal!? Walking into my domain an-"**

"Shut it old yeller or I'll put you down!" Eros yells.

" _Who is he? I can't seem to scan him."_ Compuii says confused.

"Cyan you son of a bitch! Why didn't you tell me you had this fine piece of grope material on your scroll? I would have loved to…introduce myself." He says an a husky voice, fixing his suit.

'Thanks for the praise about my genius.'

" _I'm calling the authorities."_ Compuii says with a deadpan look.

"How feisty. I always did love a cuddle with a struggle. But I must say, I don't recognise her and as a man who has the largest anime polygamy in the operator world that's saying something"

"I created her." I say, a tad unsure if I should have answered.

"You are a true master my friend, you have great taste. Take it from the guy whose bed every character from anime." He says in a cocky tone.

"Why are you here? Didn't you have some dirt to fuck?" I tiredly ask with my fingers to my temple.

"You appear to take me for some sort of sexual terrorist. I assure you I wouldn't fuck a planet, I mean come on! The planet's surface is rough and only soft to the touch when there is fertile land. Only then would it's soft soil, soil that falls through your hands...gives new...life...ugah." Eros slowly becomes quite as he explains. Once he becomes fully enamored in his fantasy of dirt, blood starts leaking out of the mouth of his mask; I assume he is having a nosebleed. "Stop distracting me with 'watch later' material! I got to tell you about the challenger button."

"Challenger?"

"Well yes. I like you man, can really relate with that soul of yours, so I took the liberty of installing my own tweaks to your system. Press the fist icon on your map."

I do as he says and the ID's disappear from my map. They are replaced with smaller ID's with various logos that I can recognize.

'No way…'

"Is this!?" I ask baffled. My hype slowly rising.

"Hell yes! You know smash bros right? It's just like that, you fight challengers and you get them. Well not exactly, but pretty damn close. You go into these ID's and beat the fighter inside and you will get a special key that will allow you to go into their specially themed dungeons. Once in the dungeon, you can get weapons, skills, armour and companionship. Just know that it won't be a walk in the park and that you will have to work just to get the crappy stuff, let alone the good stuff. But hey, don't be disheartened, even your shit system that lacks leveling gives the amazing health plan of immortality, you have quite literally all the time in the world! Well only if you don't die…and complete the challenger IDs within a certain time frame. Because unlike raid boss IDs or dungeon IDs these will disappear after a weeks time." The homie of the years explains.

" _How in the world did you put that in without my knowledge. I am an above average A.I. and it hurts my confidence to know that this was implemented without my knowing."_ Compuii jealousy says.

"Same way I added the yandere tokens. If you really want to know though, maybe you could...join me for dinner?" Eros says with, I assume, a seductive smirk.

"Alright Eros, stop trying to fuck my partner. I appreciate this nod off to gaming but I think how to catch a predator wants you as a special guest. So leave." I shoo Eros with my hands.

"God damn it! I keep telling those stalker-stalkers to stop inviting me!" Eros yells as he disappears.

" **What an insolent brat! Does he not know who he was talking too!?"** The younger brother says enraged.

"Alright roided out Weiss, calm the hell down. I have quests to do. Compuii, could you bring up my quests please? Compuii?"

I look down at my scroll to find her avatar frozen and glitched. What concerned me more was the fact the map was being eaten by a large black splotch that was closing into my position quickly. And just like the map entailed, a mass of activity could be seen closing in quickly in the distance.

It wasn't pitch black like the map but it was just as eerie to watch as everything began to lose flakes off their surfaces, the flakes floating upward as they detached. I closed my eyes once the phenomenon affected my area to prevent these flakes from getting in my eyes.

Once I reopened my eyes, I could see that the world had changed drastically. The trees were now dead and wilted, the ground was now made of rusted metal, and the sound of metal dragging on metal could be heard behind me. I turn around and find something scary. A memorable video game sensation with a pointed head was making its way towards me.

" **What is this!? I can't seem to do anything to it!"** The useless god's voice could be heard through the screeching of the creatures blade.

The creature wore a dress that went down to it's ankles. In its right hand was a giant knife that was as long as it's body. Atop its head was a eyeless helmet that was shaped like a pyramid. If you haven't guessed what it was yet I'll give you a hint, it was fucking Pyramid head!

Let me just say that this thing is far more terrifying than it's game variant. Because not only was this thing real, but it also was a Grimm form of it. It's helmet was made of bone plating that was probably more steel than bone. It's blade was also made of bone and had more jagged edges than the originals blade. Top this off with the fact it's making its way towards me and you got fudged huggies, or in my case, the wish to fudge my huggies.

" **Listen closely to my instructions mortal. I can't stop this abomination so you need to accept your tutorial completion reward and run to your home. You'll be safe once your inside. I'll hold it off!"** He says quickly.

I do as he says, not even looking at the usual text prompt. All I know is that me pressing yes made me a little less sluggish. I moved away from the monster as fast I could. Turning back only once to witness the dark god actually kicking ass.

It was a frightful power walk home and I almost got their without issue. But as soon as I rounded the corner to the sliding side door of my house to access one of my houses two entrances; I was met with Pyramid head's blade raised above its head in preparation to strike me down. I move backwards quickly and avoid the blade by a hairs length. This caused me to fall on my ass making me scurry back as it's hand grips the corner. It lumbered towards me and lifted the blade upward once more. The incoming attack was thankfully stopped by a familiar face with a staff.

"Hey man, did you miss me? I had to turn my plowing activity into a quickly when I saw this. Forgot to mention that you might have something like this happen, so I decided to give you a freebie." Eros said while riposting the large knife.

"Get your fine ass inside. I'll hold miss child over here at bay."

I get up and sneak past the clash. I open the sliding door and go to close it when I see the monster right outside the door mid swing. I slam the door shut on instinct and watched as the creatures sword was rebounded with enough force to send it flying. It slowly collects itself and looks at me through the glass, phasing out of existence as the world turned to normal. I get up and try to catch my breath.

"So…quite the wake up call, huh?" Eros says. Glaring at him, I sit in one of the chairs at my table.

* * *

 **How was that? Too long? I hope not. Even though I feel tired just looking at the amount I typed, I don't want it to go to waste. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment a complement, comment a criticism or comment to just be there. Personally I don't really care which kind of comment I receive, it just helps me see how well you guys are taking in the story and also helps me see that I'm not boring you guys. Anyway, happy new years fellas.**

 **Sincerely, Spiffy.**


	11. Author note 2: The Notening!

**Good news from good ol Spiffy! We are almost done with the ten thousand words(Give or take.) of tutorial that this story has. After my next chapter, the story will become more action packed and well… story driven. I'm just taking a bit of your guys time to inform you of some things like; personal thoughts on the RWBY show, reasons for certain aspects of the fanfic and to thank and respond to the commenters who have commented thus far. Now,lets begin!**

 **Firstly, I would like to say that the sixth volume of RWBY has been amazing so far. I've gotten my scoop of Neo, the mystery of Ozpin as been revealed and the end goal can now be seen at the horizon. It's great to see how everything has slowly progressed over the years and even better to see that Oums dream show is being created even after his death. It's a great show and I'm glad I had the ability to watch it. It is by far my favourite anime(I believe it's an anime and that other american cartoon producers should follow the footsteps of Rooster Teeth and anime in general.) and I think all round favourite show. In fact it's the first anime that I have truly been looking up the dates for volume releases. It's the first anime I have been this passionate about an anime. But regrettably, I have a dark secret to share with you all. It did not start that way.**

 **Way back when, when the first trailer for RWBY came out I was enamored. I loved it! This love for the fights continued until the fourth trailer, but once the first episode came out I lost interest. I couldn't bring myself to like the animation at the time and in turn, the plot, the thing that pulls me into animes and video games the most. If I am being honest, I was unfair to the anime and expected more from the animation than I did most games. I picked every detail in the first episode apart, from how the city looked to how the audio sounded, I was a complete prick. But one day. Young Spiffy had ran out of episodes of the "One Punch Man" anime to watch.(I was a tad late to the party…) So I began reading the manga, but then the chapters ran out as well. I then began reading a large amount of manga from the recommended sections, some were so good that I read the light novels. That too escalated until I found myself remembering about the fanfictions I used to read.(You know, the cringy pokemon ones that you read when you are like, eight.) I began reading fanfictions again, loving seeing my favourite stories plot's get twisted on their head, seeing the characters get the one up on others when they weren't able to before and finally, see awesome characters who had their story told, come back and just fuck people up all powerful like. Now I am not taling Naruto or Goku, I am talking Minato from persona 3. Now as some of you may know, I really dislike Yu, this made me avoid alot of the persona fanfics because, like the game, everyone was stroking his enormous kingpin dick! *Cough* So of course, I went with the better option, the guy who literally became a god, Minato. There weren't as many Minato fanfics as Yu fanfics, but there were enough for me to gain my interest. Most of them were love stories about his return, but the real good ones were crossovers that had him take his godly powers to other worlds. My favorite one was 'Steelish silver' or it's not remastered version. This then let me glimpse at the story of RWBY and lead me to finding out more about it. I read through fanfic after fanfic, piecing together the collective 'true' information. Finally invested in the story, my whole journey went full circle and found myself watching through the show. By the time I had finished the second volume, the next one was halfway done. Imagine my surprise when the shows animations kept getting better and better as time passed on, my original fears diminished, as I remembered the largest aspect of animation VS. games. The art style gets better. From then the story goes like this; me being the cult leader I am,(Not actually one, just act like one.) I began spreading the word. My friend, who had the same issues I did, eventually fell to my brainwashing once the fourth volume came out and since then we have waited with anticipation for new episodes that will come out, making theories and the like. This is what eventually spawned this fanfic.**

 **Now that my life story is over, let's talk about the fanfic's life story. As some of you know, this fanfic was never based off of a RPG based system and instead a gacha system. While it has evolved alot throughout the development process, it has been devolved as well. I tend to go too deep into the story and make alot of shit that ends up being two things, long and enchanted with the power of professor ports speeches. This means I quite literally have to hold myself back from making things too convoluted that you guys lose interest. That being said, the same premises still stand, the world is against the MC, the MC's stats will grow quickly but the effect of the stats have been nerfed and finally, the MC will need to deal with a world that loosely follows what he already knows. You see a big thing that I have been keeping from you guys is that something drastic has happened to every character in the story, the younger the character, the bigger the change. They will have slightly different fighting styles, they will act differently, have different relations with each other and most notable of all, some of the semblances have changed a bit because of their affected life styles. Note that I said some, not all. Most of the grown ups have the same semblances, the younger ones will have more change because they have to develop with the effects of the anomaly while the adults have already matured. Take this info to heart, I don't want comments later saying how I fucked up characters, they have reasons for why they are like they are. Now for other matters, I know that I am sort of making the dark god seem weak but trust me when I say he isn't weak, the circumstances he was in just made him seem like that and I will go into more detail next chapter.**

 **Finally, the comments. Now I actually don't remember the last comment that I replied too, so I just going to go up from the first page of the twenty three reviews. Just know that when I say 'from chapter—' it means the order of the uploads, not actual chapters. Ahem!**

 **To Zentari2238 from chapter 4: I have already replied to your jab at me I think, so I'll skip you, please don't get offended if you're reading this.**

 **To the guest of chapter 4: I hope you get your account without any issues. Best of luck!**

 **To the guest of chapter 5: Thank you for the suggestion and I'll be sure to look into the fanfiction.**

 **To the first guest of chapter 6: Cyan indeed did say waifu and just like him, you too are a man(or woman) with taste.**

 **To the second guest of chapter 6: Your right, I did just take a swing at Ainz without meaning too. But in a way it is true. I think it's kind of hilarious that I called him a Wattpad writer.**

 **To the final guest of chapter 6: Praise Neo, hail Neo, I won't rest until the N.E.O. (Neopolitan Elation Organization) is founded and waving flags that are pink, white and brown everywhere. Actually thinking about the situation will show you political chaos. People will ask; is this a stance on black/white equality? Is it on gay rights? Female rights? And the only words the mob will say will be "I scream! You scream! We all scream! For ice cream!". The thought brings me to tears.**

 **To Snowballs FF from chapter 6: Thanks for the compliment! It's people like you who make me feel that people are enjoying this story and it's not a waste to write.**

 **To Remzal Von Enili from chapter 8: I like your choices, I liked pyrrha too. I also really disliked weiss and am glad she smartened up in the later volumes. However even though she was a bitch in the beginning, I still feel bad about what ended up doing to her in this story.**

 **To Soul109 from chapter 9: Yes, his virginity did rip, excellent observation.**

 **To Swiftwolfbeta from chapter 9: I kinda wanted him to remember the night as well. That was when I originally wanted to have him get scarred for life after sex. I came up with something better though.**

 **To Heaven Ascension Dio from chapter 9: Ahh… well… welcome back I guess. I actually didn't see this comment until now and have literally reading up the list of comments so… congrats on the account!**

 **To Zentari2238, back once more for chapter 10: I actually don't know if your review is good or bad, is it supposed to be mocking me? I am not angry, just confused.**

 **To Heaven Ascension Dio, also back for chapter 10: I just put the text into text glitcher.**

 **Now for the last two comments from Disabled-doctor: Three things; firstly, it says your review is for chapter 11 when the chapter doesn't exist, making it hard to see. Secondly, thanks for the compliment. Thirdly, when I wanted to make the word of this fanfic threatening I went overboard and completely retconed my original way to get skills from other games. So to even out the story and also fix my mistake with the skills the MC could get from quests(they are all generic skills now.) I decided that I would bring a way to get skills and other such game related things with a new aspect of the system. When I made how the challenger ID works, I limited myself to specific rules like; they would have to fight the character in scenarios that make sense, the enemy challenger should fight like they do or similarly like they do in the game they are referencing and finally, they will act like they did in the games as well.(Fighting the Yiga clan guy: will get distracted by bananas.) This will not only test the MC's skills but also his knowledge of the character he's fighting. While I'll do research and other crap to make the fight nostalgic and will know all the weaknesses. Cyan, and I can't stress this enough, will not always know the weaknesses of the enemy or forget it. This will need him to pick his battles and choose if he wants to fight something blind. Now, I'm explaining all this because my reference to silent hill works into this. You see, my rules are supposed to be true to the material and while that's good and all, what about the characters that don't have set places they belong, characters who hunt you down like horror game antagonists or bounty hunters, characters you couldn't expect or are supposed to appear randomly. Once I thought of this I began to make the scene of Cyan running from something while being mercilessly hunted down. I went over many ideas and found myself looking for one specific thing; a horror character, a slow character and one that has made a lasting impression on the internet. This led me to bring pyramid head.**

 **Anyways that's about all I had to say. Thanks for reading. The last things I want to say are that I am putting up a poll for the lemon that took place in the Christmas chapter, so look for that when you want. Next, is there any fun scenario you guys would like for a special chapter? Comment if you come up with anything, alright. Third in line is for people who like original stories. I wanted to try making my own actual stories but the story I'm pitching is like a mix of both an original story and a honest to god fanfic. Think every god damn fandom to every exist and put them all into a crossover so large that it 'should' be an anime but the legal issues that would come from it would leave the company making it broke. It's like a fanfic made by a sixth grader: Freddy Fazbear X Robbie Rotten. Except love has been put into it and the characters you are seeing aren't what your actually seeing. It's hard to explain and I am quite tired so I'll put something up later for you guys to check out. That's about all I have to say right now. Have a splendid return to hell in two days! Or I guess one day because it's twelve thirty...I'm tired. So let's say thanks to the only good part of typing on the phone, autocorrect, for pulling the weight for the last thirty minutes of typing because the family(not really) computer locks itself at 12:00 so kids don't look at porn.**

 **Goodnight!**


	12. Chapter 6: Young vigor

**Maintenance review: Tried to tone down the info the best I could.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Spelling fixes.**

 **Information fixes.**

* * *

 **Took me long enough! Sorry for the wait on this chapter and sorry about the long ass author note. It's the exam times for this guy and i'm a little keen on passing. As for the author note; thank you for the warning Shadowstorm, i'll be sure to cut back on author notes and thank reviewers properly this time. Anyways, let's get on with what you're looking for. Here's chapter 5 of the story. It's showtime.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Neglect(Not actually a warning).)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Young Vigor.

(Dining area.)

Me and the possibly bastard child were sitting at my table. I stared holes into the pink wearing asshole as he rested his legs on top of the dining room centerpiece. It took him awhile before he realized that I was staring at him but eventually he moved his legs and rested his head in his hands.

'Your dead bitch.'

"I know i'm gorgeous but please, even I can get anxious when people have lust like yours in their eyes." He said while meeting my eyes.

"Kiss my ass!"

"How bold! Well, if you insist." Eros slowly starts to get up.

"It wasn't an invitation you rapist!" I shout as I chuck my handy dandy stick at him. He dodges with ease and leans back a bit.

"You seem upset."

"Well wouldn't you be if you found out that the guy who gave you a kick-ass add-on to your game, forgot to mention the dangers that will accidentally appear from said add-on!" I rant. He forgot to tell me that certain challenge characters would escape their IDs and hunt me down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I assumed I told you that the challenger fights would be similar to fights from their game and that the characters you meet would fight like they usually would. That means characters that are hit-men, bounty hunters or just simply hunt you down mercilessly will attack you at random." He said with a shrug.

"That's something you make sure to tell people shitstick!"

"What's with all the names man! I thought we were bros!" He cries.

"Oh you still are. You can be mad at a bro, especially when they give needless difficulty to someone who doesn't need it! Look, if you want to make this right, you either have to fix the problem or compensate." I say in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh I did. I'm fair and sure to always fix ties between my confidants. I made it so you have no more quests to do today by changing your quests to easily completable quests. Take a look."

I summon my scroll and see that it is still a bit bugged. My screen has a bunch of black lines coming off the edges of the screen and my darling Compuii had a loading symbol over her avatar. I'll fix you soon my sweet, but first, I have some notifications I must read.

* * *

 **[Daily quest: Run LiK Bitch.]**

 **[Description: Run way like bitch.]**

 **[Completed!]**

 **[Reward: 4 Spd.]**

 **[Daily quest: Be Runnr Butt Fat!]**

 **[Description: Cach ur bret U fat otaku fuck!]**

 **[Completed!]**

 **[Reward: 4 Spd.]**

 **[Daily quest: Exist.]**

 **[Description: Be alib or Ded, eye do not care?]**

 **[Completed, but did you really?]**

 **[Reward: 4 Spd.]**

 **[Total rewards: 12 Spd.]**

* * *

'What the fuck is with the grammar?'

"Hey...did you have a slave, perhaps a child one, write this?" I ask as I look over the grade schooler writing assignment.

"No I did, why?" I can no longer look at the screen or Eros at the moment.

'Illiterate fuck.'

"Well thanks I guess." I say while scratching the back of my head.

"Hey, don't thank me yet; that was just me saying sorry, I haven't even given you compensation yet. Ask me for anything and I'll do all I can to meet your demands." His head lowered as he bowed dramatically.

"Anything?"

"Yeah man! Want something to tame your libido? I have toys, wives and daughters who would be happy to fill that role! Want a new game? I can get you any sort of game to fit your preferences, even ones you've played before but have cool new features! Want something illegal? Well...I'll get it for you, but this will be strictly under the table, got it!" He panders to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"...Alright, I have one request." I say.

"Name it my brother in arms."

"Can you check on and protect my sister for a bit?" I ask.

"Oh but of course! But one question; why didn't you tell me you had a sister? Hell, if you have a sister, why aren't you panicking about her more?" He asks.

"Because I am an accepting man. Call me cruel, but when you've died and are reborn in a new world with, I assume, no way back. You eventually give up and try to forget about your past life. But if you can truly get me what I want, then I would like to know that my baby sis is safe." I say with a hand on my heart. 'Even if the little brat is manipulative.'

"Nuff said my man. But I have one more question; why wouldn't your little sister be safe?" Eros asks while scratching his temple.

"Because my mother is currently on a trip. She dropped her off at my apartment and asked me to take care of her for a month. I said yes because I would only be looking after her for half of that time. The other half of her time would be spent on a week long field trip, followed by a week at her friends house." I explain.

"What does that have to do with danger?"

"My apartment isn't in the safest area. There are these assholes who think they are 'bad-ass scavengers'. They break into the houses of the recently deceased and take all their crap. They are even rumored to kidnap children and sell them to an actual scumbag gang that deals in human marketing. There is a good chance that they have already gotten into my place and I don't want my lil sis to be there when they are." I explain with greater detail.

We sat in silence for a bit, the awkward atmosphere of the room slowly became a frightful one. I could feel something crawl down my back as Eros's head looked downwards.

"Makes more sense I guess. Welp, you should head to sleep, I got a job to do and I bet your retard of a game master has more tutorial for you to struggle through." Eros gets up slowly and begins walking towards my front door, an ominous aura following close behind.

"What the hells up with you? Your tone did a 180."

"Well you see my friend. I love women, men, traps, basically anything that has a hole somewhere on their body. I am the kinkiest bastard out there and am seen as a sexual deviant by a vast majority of the multiverse. But I have morals, fucked morals, but morals nonetheless. People who do a 'moral sin' in my presence will be punished based on severity. Slavery and rape to those who are of a clean soul are things I call a moral sins. And they will be met, with the most severe punishment I have at my disposal." With those last words, Eros looks back at me with terrifying face. His eyes had shifted to simple circles with quivering pin sized specks and his mouth was that of a pumpkin with a jagged grin. He disappeared seconds later, leaving me with the need to use one of my bathrooms.

* * *

(Time-skip: Night.)

I lay in my bed like the angsty teen that I am. I thought of all the good and bad that occurred today. New map thing, good. My inner demons with physical forms, bad. I have a way of reaching out to my sister, good. All of my shit back home has been stolen and defiled, bad.

The list goes on but no matter how much bad comes at me, it won't stop my newfound positivity. I was given the chance to finally tie up some loose ends back home, thanks to my newly found frie...acquainta...sexual offender. It's nice to know that my sister is in good ha...dirty han...questionable hands. You know what, never-mind; no positivity, only zuul. Suddenly my scroll appears in my hands, opening up to show a very concerned Compuii.

" _Are you alright operator!?"_ She shouts.

'My sweet angel!'

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you? You got fucked to high hell during that chase."

" _Yes… it is shameful for me to say but I failed as an AI. I was unable to help in any way and its presence alone was able to completely shut down all applications in the scrolls system. I am so very sorry."_ Compuii says with a bow. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

'Gaaah! My heart; must protec!'

"Hey now, it's alright. You did nothing wrong, besides, your my partner and I know for a fact that not only will you figure out how to defend the system, but even find a counter of sorts." I say with a reassuring smile.

" _Thank you operator… I'll do my best to find a way to prevent that situation from happening again. I will update the system once you go to sleep."_ She promises with determination.

"I look forward to it." I close the scroll and let sleep drown me in whatever dream/nightmare it will throw me in.

* * *

(Time-skip: Morning.)

I had an ok dream last night. I spent the entire time with Selena Gomez, except she was a Muppet with Kermit the frog's legs. It wasn't a good dream, but it certainly wasn't bad. I then perceive the diamond in the corner of my vision, knowing full well what it meant. I got out of bed, got dressed and checked on Compuii.

" _Good morning operator. I am pleased to inform you that the system has been upgraded to version 2.0. New features include; bug fixes, holographic projection, Eros blocker, AI consciousness during events like yesterday's and warning countdown for surprise encounters. In simpler terms; the system will no longer break like it did before, the system will now be able to resist outside editing better, I will be able to perform basic abilities when the system becomes locked like it was and I can project an image of myself so you can see me better. You will also get a warning and countdown before the creature appears again. I will now be able to edit small things in the system without needing a huge update."_ Compuii says as she lists off the new functions.

"Thank you for your work Compuii. I knew I could count on you!" She gains a small blush from my complement.

'Daaawwww!'

" _Glad I could be of service. Now let's get to the tutorial. In fact let's have it inside today."_ She says bashfully.

"You seem in a good mood." I say with a smile.

" _Yes I am, you could consider it a special way to celebrate the systems update. Yup, the update, that's why we are doing this, no other reason. Now, open up the map function. Today I will be explaining the parts of an icon." Compuii, instantly gaining a professional tone, commands._

" _Shouldn't dark god be here? He's usually here for these things."_

" _Focus on the task at hand. Only ask questions related to the topic and/or important."_ She redirects, giving the 'lost' god an insult. " _Our curriculum for today will involve parts of the icon, followed by ID differences and ended with types of Grimm, in that order."_

I do as miss Compuii said previously and open up the scroll. Icons surrounded my cursor that was in the center of the screen.

" _Icons will appear a certain distance away from your cursor. How far the icons will appear is dependent on the ' 4$24 ^8!~' stat. The icons, while complex, can be broken apart into multiple parts. The first part is the emblem; it is in the center of the icon and will be coloured to look like the enemy or friend it represents. The more the map is zoomed out, the less specific the image is, an example that can be used is a Beowulf; when the map is zoomed in, it will show the symbol for a Beowulf but when the map is zoomed out, it will show a symbol for the entire species of Grimm. You got all that?"_

"Yup, Nazi symbol when looking at city map, Hitlers face when looking at neighborhood map."

" _Better analogy but please keep it remnant friendly please. Next is the square boarder around the emblem. The border plays a large part of your gamer life as it and the markings outside the border will be different colours than the emblem and will represent the power of the enemy."_

"How so?"

" _If the border is white; then the enemy will be childsplay to fight. If the border is blue; the enemy will not pose a threat and will be easy to defeat. Should the border be green; then the enemy and yourself will be an even match. Yellow borders indicate that the enemy will be a challenge to fight. Borders that are red will tell you that victory is near-impossible for you and that you should run."_ Compuii answers.

"What about purple ones? I see a few on here." I ask.

" _Those are enemies that you should avoid like the black plague. Should you meet face to face with one, your death is practically assured. Not only will there be a high chance that you couldn't do any damage to them but there is also a high chance that you won't be able to outrun them."_ She sagely says.

"Thanks for the image." I deadpan.

" _Your welcome. Next part of the icon is the roman numeral on the top of the border. These numerals will show you the rank of the enemy. For Grimm, it will show which stage of their life cycle they are in. Rank one the sludge form of Grimm you fought once before. A rank two would be plate-less Grimm, a Grimm without white bones on the outside of their bodies. A rank three would be your average Grimm, they have bone plating and will be stronger than it's boneless variant. A rank four is an alpha Grimm, or the stronger form of the stage three; these are your Ursa majors, giant Nevermores and 'alpha' Beowolves. These Grimm have much more bone plating, are much more intelligent and simply stronger than there less powerful forms, they also have an added gimmick of sorts that you must look out for. The final rank of Grimm is the strongest on our list. They are known as omega Grimm, these Grimm are the final and most powerful form of the Grimm life cycle; they have human like intelligence, are completely covered in bone armor and have the ability to summon their weaker forms with a single battle cry. They are what you should strive to defeat in combat."_ Compuii casually lists off every stage that can kill me, how lovely.

"Whats next?"

" _The next part of the icon is the two letters on the sides. These letters will only appear on icons that are ID related; they will show the amount of enemies that are in the ID's. An 'S' means that there are 1-5 enemies in the ID. An 'M' will mean 6-10, an 'L' means 12-20, an 'XL' means 25-50, 'XXL' means 60-100. Another thing you should know is that for every 10 of the same enemy present in the ID, one enemy of the next rank will appear as well. Keep this in mind when fighting in IDs."_

"Anything else?"

" _One more thing. The number at the very bottom of the icon shows you how many points you will get for the kill. The enemies outside of IDs will give you enemy specific points that go towards enemy specific crates that give a variety of rewards. When it comes to IDs the number will represent the amount of free points you will receive. Free points are points that can be added to any unlocked stat."_ She finishes.

"So that's all I need to learn?"

" _Correct."_

"Hell yeah!"

" _For parts of an icon that is."_

"Titch bits!"

" _Next is ID differences."_ Compuii drones on.

"But I learned that yesterday!" I shout.

" _True, but that was merely the tip of the iceberg. For example; the icon colour rule will be different depending on if the icon is for a raid boss or not. If it is for a raid boss, then the difficulty thats applied will actually be two levels greater when on your lonesome. If you have a party, then this rule wont apply. Another example is the letter and numeral rule; when in a dungeon, the letters on the side will instead affect the size of the floors while the numerals will affect the amount of floors."_ She states.

"Quick question, when will this tutorial end?" I say with a tad bit of fatigue.

" _Actually, that's basically all there was to it. Besides, I can just tell you anything I missed later."_ She says, waving off my dread of continuing the lesson.

"Well thanks for the info. Now, this history lesson has made me wish to fight something, looks like I'll be using your wonderful lesson quite soon." I say with a smirk.

" _Not without this you aren't."_ Compuii snaps her finger with a teeny bit of sass.

* * *

 **[Received: Vig.]**

* * *

"It didn't give me the usual spiel." I say surprised.

" _I forgot to mention that I got rid of the gift prompt, you will always press yes for gifts so why bother having it. I can also edit other things if you wish, so long as it isn't too much for the system."_ She says.

"Is it possible to add music to the device? I know it isn't technically 'editing' but…"

" _Of course. I can download any music you desire; you can edit how and when they play in the options. Now tell me; what music do you desire?"_ She tilts her head and puts a finger to her chin.

"I'm going to be honest; I only need five things in my life and that is sweet chili heat Doritos, orange crush, an etch-a-sketch, a bag of trail mix and mass destruction. You get me the song mass destruction and I will have one of five of my items needed for a good life." I list in a matter of fact tone.

" _I shall download it ASAP."_ Compuii complies with a giggle.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

" **He is taking his sweet time getting here… I wonder if he got lost… no, he has a map, sleeping in maybe?"** In an unaware god was left on his lonesome somewhere in the deep forest. Completely forgotten by his companions.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter. It took a while but I was able to do it. I also have something to you guys that you will enjoy, it's over, the tutorials are done! From here the story will start to progress at a much faster pace, battles will happen more often and while there will be explanation segments here and there the story will now be basically tutorial free. Speaking of stories; I have created my own original story that will be posted on this profile very soon so you guys should go check it out if you have the time. Another thing I wish to mention before I go; I fixed the lemon poll so it will now show up on my profile, so have fun with that you crazy cats.**

 **It's always a pleasure, Spiffy.**


	13. Chapter 7: Out of the package

**Maintenance review: Chapter helped me tons with my formatting of the stories creation process.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Spelling fixes.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Guess who`s back! It's Cyan! I know you guys are here for the story and not me so the answer can't be Spiffy. That should be offensive to me and add the status effect "Depression" to my body. But why would I be upset? It just means that you guys like my work!**

 **Anyway, enough mumbling, it's time for the story. After I answer a question that is! This is for you commenter "H. "! Last chapter you asked about aura and semblances for MC Cyan and i'll be real with you, I didn't think much about it before your comment. You see I feel that the time period Cyan is in lacks aura as I feel aura is, as odd as it sounds, more scientific.**

 **He is currently in "remnants magic era". He will learn magic now; then when the world is wiped of humans and rebuilt, he will get an aura. I also wanted to give him a proper semblance that was cool and powerful but not too overpowered. I eventually came up with the semblance; I won't tell you guys what it does yet as that is a "spoiler" for the story but I can give you a name for it. I have named it [Reality Check]. With that out of the way, let's begin.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Horror elements.)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Out of the Package.

(The forest)

I start walking through the forest, just like yesterday. Compuii and I enjoyed the scenery. I was definitely not having flashbacks from silent hill. Nope!

We were making our way to the fountain I visited before to make a plan of attack with my partner. She says that fountains like that one have unique functions, one of which is the ability to ward off Grimm. Once I got there and sat on the ground, me and my partner made our plans.

"Let's look for some weak enemies! There any close by Compuii?" I ask.

" _Many. But if we change the meaning of the term weak to your weak then there are no candidates found."_ She says bluntly, poking fun at my situation.

'Ouch! But that will change you know.'

"I mean enemies I can beat Compuii." I say with a bit of depression in my voice.

" _The market has opened slightly. If we cross out the enemies who are in large groups then we have a single huntable candidate."_

"What kind of enemy is it? You can check that right?" I ask.

Her avatar nods. " _Correct. I can see which enemies are around and give you basic information. If you want the stats and other such info, then I must scan them while your in combat before I can access it through the map. The enemy I found is called a wall crawler."_

"So it's a spider? Good thing I don't have arachnophobia." I smirk.

" _Incorrect. It's not a spider, though I can see were the confusion may come from. When I say wall crawler I mean that it crawls in walls. It is a blind rat Grimm that kills families in their sleep. They are only ever found in plains and old houses but thanks to the ID system we can fight one without needing to look far. They were eventually renamed as the death plague later in time."_ She corrects.

'The more you know'

"Thanks for the tip. Whereabouts is it?" I ask.

" _To the north."_

So I begin to head north with Compuii's guidance. I start thinking to myself. 'What will the fight be like?' Thoughts similar to the previous flood my mind. 'What does it look like? What kind of stats would this thing have? Hell, what do my stats look like now?' I pull myself from my thoughts and summon my scroll. Pressing the top button to get into the status menu.

* * *

 **[Updated!]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 39]**

 **[Stat level: 32]**

 **[Money: 0 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-4]**

 **[Str-10]**

 **[Dur-2]**

 **[Spd-14]**

 **[Vig-2]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-20/20]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -13(10+3)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -6(2+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-14]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[4% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[5 pounds of liftable weight.]**

 **[2% extra equipment durability.]**

 **[0.84mph movement speed. (Makes movements sluggish if below walking speed.)]**

 **[1 HP regen every 30 mins.]**

* * *

Well look at me, I'm still pathetic! But when it comes down to it I have gotten considerably stronger than before. Only a matter of time before I become god! The speed also explains why my body feels like it's being controlled by Plankton.

Well if this rat is able to be killed by me, then I shouldn't be too weak right? Speaking of, the destination is up ahead. It's a small open area with a river close by, it's beautiful looking and would be a great place for a picnic. But for now it shall be an area of battle.

I take out my scroll and access the map function, the word "Enter?" appears by my icon. I press it and watch as the world begins shifting, doubles of everything cloud my vision as the world seems two split into two, warping the world in the process. But just as soon as the world changed, it turned back.

A dome could be made out when I looked around. The most interesting thing I saw was a tree that's length was in between the out and inside of the dome. Half of it was frozen in time while the other half flowed as if nothing happened. Of course I couldn't stare at the spectacle for long, my foe came from the bushes in an attack stance.

"Compuii, what are the stats?" I say while summoning my stick.

" _Doesn't work that way. I need time to scan for the details like stats. Just play keep away for awhile; they mainly wait for their enemies to be asleep to kill them but when their presence is known, they act like any other Grimm. It's strength is stealth, which it now lacks."_

It starts to leap at me, I dodge the first attack and block the second. The third time it jumps at me allows me to bat it away. It slowly starts to get up as it stares at me, allowing me to look at it's downed form. It has a slime like form, just like my first fight, only the glowing orange eyes where different from it's ink like body. I believe this means its a newborn Grimm.

" _Scan complete."_

* * *

 **[Power level: 40]**

 **[Grimm: Death Plague]**

 **[Rank: Newborn/1]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-3]**

 **[Str-7]**

 **[Dur-?]**

 **[Spd-10]**

 **[Vig-?]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-6/15]**

 **[ -5]**

 **[ -4]**

 **[Spe-10]**

* * *

"Compuii, what's with the question marks!?" I ask; having a vague idea.

" _I am also affected by the system my operator. I have my own skills, the more I scan, the more info I can find. For stats, the stronger my scan ability, the higher stats we can view. However you should know that my skills are affected by your stats. For example, with my scan abilities strength, we can see stats that are stronger than yours by 2%, if one of your stats was 100, we could see stats as strong as 102. Which is us-"_ The rat lunged at me once more during her long explanation.

 **[-1]**

"Not the time for an entire school lesson Compuii!" With another strike the rat bastard died. "That wasn't too bad."

" _Don't worry, there are more behind you."_ As she says that, I'm hit in the back. I look back to see two more shapeless creatures.

 **[-1]**

"These things aren't strong at all; only annoying." I say with a grunt.

" _I suggest defensive tactics. If you can play your cards right you can do this without any damage."_ One of the rats jumps at me, I bat it away just like the first one. " _Good, now attack it while it's down!"_

I don't listen, instead I attack the other rat, knocking it towards its downed rat companion with a golf swing. " _Operator, what are you doing? This isn't part of-"_ I begin walking over to the two useless enemies.

"Now that all the enemies have been knocked down, it's time for an all out attack!" I say to myself. An evil glint in my eyes.

The two toppled rats have almost gotten up, Compuii is flabbergasted at my lack of compliance. But that didn't matter to anyone at the moment. The only thing worth mentioning during those moments was the earth shattering battle cry.

"REEEEEEE!" A single swing was all that was needed. The damage killed and dissipated the first Grimm, allowing the stick to pass through and hit the second, ending both their lives. Once both rats were dead and had fully dissipated a cracking sound could be heard. The world had gone back to its original state.

" _That was unorthodox. Though I suppose it did work, congratulations operator."_ Compuii congratulates.

"Thanks my partner! Now, what did we get?"

" _See for yourself."_ I look at the scroll and find two notifications.

* * *

 **[ID destroyed. Reward: 2 FP, 0.12 Lien.]**

 **[Daily quest: One after another.]**

 **[Description: Time for a trial by fire. Kill two enemies. The first one to test your worth, the second to prove it wasn't a fluke.]**

 **[Completed!]**

 **[Reward: 3 Dur.]**

 **[Total: 2 FP, 3 Dur, 0.12 Lien.]**

* * *

"Could you do me a favor. Whenever I get FP could you please put them into the speed stat? Just until my speed is 100 in value." I ask.

" _Of course. May I ask why though?"_ She asks in return.

"While the other stats are good I feel that speed is the most important. Strength is nothing in the face of something faster and would allow me to whittle down enemies without getting hurt for the most part. If I can't scratch an enemy, I could run away to ensure my survival." I honestly say.

" _You make good points. I just know that most gamers horde their points until they know what they want to put them into, this way they don't regret it later on. Why don't you just do that?"_ She counters.

"Because I know what I want. I'm weaker than everyone else due to my circumstances, I can't afford to save points and use them later. There is a good chance that the enemy I would be fighting at the time would kill me before I could, yesterday's danger reminded me of that fact. That's why I won't hold on to my points, for now anyways." I explain.

" _Understood. I shall set a temporary rule on FP until the stat "Spd" is 100."_ She states. " _Do you want to do the last two quests and call it a day?"_ I nod and bring up my quests.

* * *

 **[Daily quest: One after another.]**

 **[Description: Time for a trial by fire. Kill two enemies. The first one to test your worth, the second to prove it wasn't a fluke.]**

 **[Daily quest: Kill Grimm with a strength level that's over 100.]**

 **[Description: Show your stuff by killing something a child could]**

 **[0/1]**

 **[Reward: 7 Vit.]**

 **[Daily quest: Creation!]**

 **[Description: If you want it done right, you gotta do it yourself. Make a weapon instead of finding them.]**

 **[0/1]**

 **[Reward: 2 Str.]**

* * *

I began forming a plan. "I think we should do the third one first. That way we can be better prepared for an enemy whose strength is over 100. I know that the previous ones were easy but their strength was 40. I won't truly know the difference between them until I face them head on but we must prepare for the unknown first, just in case."

" _You're quite intelligent operator. Now I owe the pervert something, nice going smarty pants."_ She says, complimenting me, but being unhappy about it because of a bet the pervert and AI made without my knowledge. " _I will unlock the crafting menu for you, you should still have usable materials from one of your earlier quests that can be used for the process. And because your so smart, I won't instruct you on how to use it."_

I open my newly unlocked crafting system; finding two squares side by side with an arrow pointing to another box; in the corner was a bag icon for what I assume will be used for getting inventory items.

Well she was right, it was easy for me to figure out. I press the bag icon and gaze at my inventory. There was a section for my equipment and my actual inventory. The items that I could possible use for weapon creation were spread out between the two. The first four items were from my inventory, they were a knife, another smaller knife, a chair and a fire crystal.

From my equipment there was only one item, the trusty stick. Now comes the difficult part, what items to choose. I mean the stick is a given, we've been through battles together and our relationship really had a breakthrough, but what else?

After careful consideration, I chose the larger of the two knives. I put my trusty stick in the left box and my knife in the second. The box at the end of the arrow had a question mark, with a quick tap the screen began to shine.

The shadow of the new weapon descending filled me with hype and once the light ceased to shine, the masterpiece was revealed. It was as long as a short sword, but unlike a short-sword, it's properties were reversed.

A short sword had a hand wide handle that was attached to a longer blade.

This weapon was the opposite; it had a blade as long as a short swords handle and a handle as long as a short swords blade. It was basically a much larger scalpel. I read the legendary weapons description.

* * *

 **[Knife on a stick: 100/100]**

 **[Rarity:?]**

 **[Description: What did you expect when you merge a knife and a stick!?]**

 **[Properties: 50 Physical attack.]**

* * *

" _Why would you merge those things!?"_ Compuii yells at me.

'Hmph, fool!'

"Because when you are a man like myself, you must make a weapon in the image of Wa!" I shout with pride as I hold my new weapon. The quest that was just completed giving me 2 points into strength.

'Yes, the only being capable of fighting Shaggy head on, Waluigi!'

" _The calculations of this weapon doesn't make sense! It's stronger than what the fire stone and false knife would create!"_ She shouts with extreme confusion.

"Well it just appears that my faith in Wa has been rewarded. Now off to kill Grimm!" I say as I begin to make my way through the forest.

I follow the map and guidance of Compuii. She says that the Grimm that I need to face has to be on it's own for my victory to be assured. So she had to find a specific Grimm that didn't move in groups and wasn't too powerful. Which we did.

In the dense trees was a Grimm that Compuii called a Copycat. Just like the other enemies I faced it's body had a sludge like consistency as it moved about. It was a large cat that walked on two legs and by my partners decryption was more of a doll than a cat when fully formed.

But even in its semi-formed state her facts held some truth once it turned around, it's face wasn't cat like, it had a deep red frown and two red flames for eyes. It didn't notice us yet. It allowed us to view its stats.

* * *

 **[Power level: 150]** **[Grimm: Copycat]**

 **[Rank: Newborn/1]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-?]**

 **[Str-10]**

 **[Dur-?]**

 **[Spd-10]**

 **[Vig-?]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-50/50]**

 **[ -10]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[Spe-10]**

* * *

The plan was simple, just needed one hit. And that's what happened, it's just I wasn't the one who executed it. The Grimm had struck me in the jaw.

 **[-4]**

It looked at me and groaned as it stumbled towards me. It tried to grab me, but before it could I stabbed it in the throat. Killing it instantly and completing my final quest. I look at the growth for the day.

* * *

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 100]**

 **[Stat level: 46]**

 **[Money: 0.12 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-4⇒11]**

 **[Str-12]**

 **[Dur-5]**

 **[Spd-14⇒16]**

 **[Vig-2]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-38/55]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -62(12+50)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -11(5+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-16]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[11% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[6 pounds of liftable weight.]**

 **[5% extra equipment durability]**

 **[0.96mph movement speed.]**

 **[1 HP regen every 30 mins.]**

* * *

'Good job me!'

I am getting a good feeling about this whole situation now. It will be tough but I will pull through.

" _Operator! There's a presence nearby!"_ Compuii warns.

"Is it pyramid head?" I say seriously.

" _No. The alarm would have activated. This entity is different. It's not Grimm, it's not a human, it isn't apart of the system or even outside of it. It's existence and aura just feel wrong in every way."_ Compuii starts to panic. I can see fear on her avatars face as she shakes.

I try to console her the best I can. But eventually I feel a shiver down my back and hear a faint sound that was a mix crackling and ringing. Once I turned around I saw it, my eyes agreed with Compuii description of what she felt.

It looked wrong. Its mass circled a tree and snapped it in half, making the tree's top half plummet downwards, revealing its body. It looked like a heavily glitched image, that took properties from other images to make a mashup picture. It's head was made up of faces of many humans, pieces of its face changed as it moved.

The best example I could give you to paint a picture of what it looked like would be from Doki Doki Literature Club. When Sayori's portrait became glitched at the title screen.(AN:No, this isn't crossing over with DDLC. It's just an example.)

The thing began to move. It's limbs appeared to move almost instantly to different positions, giving it the illusion it was twitching. Once it became mobile I could tell, even though I was slower than average, that it's speed was abnormal.

In an instant it had it's arm thing around my neck as it jerked me upwards. It placed its other limb on my face, the mere touch sending me into a frenzy as pain shot throughout my body. It was unbearable, I almost didn't here Compuii shouting at me. Almost.

" _Shout retreat!"_ She pleaded. I did just that, finding myself suddenly on my bed. The pain was dulled but still lingered, my body felt paralyzed. A loud screeching was heard in my ears as a glitched exclamation mark appeared in my vision. I brought out my scroll and looked at the notification.

* * *

 **[Notification: Mail received.]**

 **[Opening mail…]**

 **[Letter: Subject: Guess what?]**

 **[̶̠̬̿͆͠T̵̫͕͍́͆h̴̚͜e̴̠͉̅͊̇r̶̮̋̀͘e̸̾̑͜ ̷̧̂͒͝ͅi̸̟͌̂͝s̸̡͚̟͗̒ ̵̱͉̋̋ñ̶͙͉̹ő̸̬̦̉͗t̸̬̙̿ ̶̨̼̞̅á̸̪̯̯̓ ̵̣̣̑̔d̷̛̠̬a̷̞͔͝y̵̳̓̇͝ ̶̥̠̿̎̀t̴͔̅h̸͈͗̄͜ḁ̸̇̓ț̵͕̄ ̶͚̃̄͜g̷͇̱̩̀̄̈́o̴̡͎͕̎́̈́ĕ̷̜͈̰͠s̶̝̊̂̑ ̸͚͈̯̀̈̚b̸͙̓̇y̸̼̤͆.̵̜̆̀͛ ̵͕͙̮̏̀̚Ẃ̵̖h̷̢̢̗͒̆ẻ̷̢̡r̶̫̍̀́ͅê̶̙͆̽ͅ ̴͓̹͇̓͊I̷͕͑̍͜ ̷̨̈́ḓ̶̂̄̓ó̴̺͕n̴͓̥͆͜'̷̲̮̼̿t̸̤̗̒ ̷̧̛̝̓̐t̶̫͋̈́ȟ̸͈͈ǐ̸̱͎̈́̕͜n̸̙̜̦͛͘k̴͖̫̚ͅ ̷͉̟̉̓á̸̜̝ĺ̶͎̯̮̚ļ̶͓̫́ ̶̪͓̞̈́̿s̵͉͎̒ḥ̴͑̌̾o̶̖̓͜u̴͚͓̒l̶̢͈͌́ḋ̸̲̫͜ ̸̟́d̸̡̋́̽i̸̢̨͓̕ė̴͕́̌.̸͕̈͋͜ ̸͙͓̾̿̓I̶̧͓̓͒̽ ̵͕̖̔͘s̸͎͚̿̅̆e̴̼̅̿a̷̬̟̽̈́̅r̷̝̯̘̉͐c̸̪͋͌͌ḧ̶̻́͂ ̸̝̭͖̌̈́ä̸͈́n̶̘̕͝͝d̷̪͐̽͗ ̴̘̞͑̐s̸̰̊ẹ̶̝͚̏͛å̴͎̐̕r̴̛̰̘c̵̮̙̪̃h̴̡̛̝͕̉͠ ̴͔̗̝́̇̿b̸̭̀̇u̷͚̓̄t̴͎̤̏͒͠ ̵̭̿̓͗c̴͙̑̾͠a̷̧̛̒͠n̵͕̓͘ͅ'̷͙͓͈͒͒ẗ̴̯́͂ ̴̺̂̈́́f̴͖̮̾̊i̷͖̇n̶̠͎̅͐d̵̲͔̎̕̕ ̷̲̅̃a̷͎̗͂̓͘ͅn̶̤̼̖̈̊ẏ̴̟̩̯͝ ̷̨̛̫̝m̸̡̬̈́̀̓ȩ̵͓̳̀͝ḁ̷̑ľ̷͓̼͉s̷̗̀̇́.̴͔̗̜̏́̒ ̸̙͙̰̄S̵̱̗͊̕̕ͅo̸͇̻̅͒̚ ̷̲̼̳̄͊t̴͓͖̔͘h̵̢͒͗̍ë̶̟̘̤́̉͘ ̸̖́̆ṋ̴̻̃e̶̯̱̪͗͝x̶̲͗̓͆t̸̢͍̲̂ ̴̭̤̙͝o̸͔̳̣͐͆͠n̶͕̂̓e̵̘̘͛̐͝ ̴͍͌̊̍I̵̱͐̿ ̸̮̮̱̓͂f̵̬͇͗̿i̵̘̭̭̎̀̃n̸̯̄d̶͓̯͉̓ ̶͍́ś̷͇͈̪̀ḧ̴̘́͆a̶̮̙͓͂l̶͕̑̋͊l̷̮̼̒̎̍͜ ̴̤͖́͜l̵̜͈͑͘ȯ̵͙̖͇̐̓s̸̮̀́é̵̤̦̩̽ ̴͚̝̠̄t̷̮͖͗̀h̸̘̓ẻ̷͎͙̔͑í̶̤͎̙̂́r̶͔̰̈̏̂ ̸̛̲̠͆̍ḩ̵̞̊̒͝ḙ̷̀̒͜ě̴͈͎̀͂l̴̛̹̓͗s̵̺͔͕͐.̵̜̐ ̶̫̘͇̈̽̓B̵̢̨͑ȩ̸̙̇͘c̸͖̀a̴͍̜̓ủ̷͓͑ͅs̷͓̽ͅe̴̦̺̒̒͌ ̵͙̮͐̓̉t̵̞͂̚̕ẖ̴̢̓̕e̴̠̾͊ÿ̶͔́̑̈́ ̸̦͓̀̓͝a̸̢̤͕͛͝l̸̢̖̗͐w̵͚̤̿͠a̷̻͚͐̉y̴̢͕͍͌͐͝s̵͖̜̈̓̌ ̶̱̖̌͝ȓ̶͗͜͝u̷̡͔͒̿͠n̵͉̜̙̿ ̴̖̪̤̋̎f̶̯̞̑̉͗r̴̥̾͠o̸͉̞̒m̶͈͊ ̸̦̝͑͜w̶̜͙͗̈́h̷̖̀͂̍à̷͍̯̲ţ̷̓̊ ̸͇̰́̑͠n̵̢̺͍͂͝e̷̤̐̑͠e̶̩̥̋̀͘d̸̛͎̂̈́s̸͉̲͐͐̇ ̴͖̋t̴̮̞͙͗ö̸̻́ ̸̬͕̻̒̑͝b̶͕̗̈́̋́ě̷̢̦͚͗̚ ̴͈̐̽d̶̛̜̠͂̄ǫ̵͎̒̕n̷͖͔̾̉͝e̴̻̺̤̋.̴̲̹̈́ ̸͉̥̣͐Ḇ̴͖̆u̶͖̠̒̈́ṱ̸̘͗ ̴̢̼̱̌̓̃t̴̠̟̖̋͂́ḩ̵̦͋ã̵̱̠̆̇t̴̥̗̑ ̴̮̏j̵̝͍̏͝u̵̱̰͠s̸̢͎̉͜͝t̷̡͎͌̀ ̷̖̚̕m̵̳͙̖̃a̶̡̰̘͋k̶͉͙͕̋e̴͕̟̊s̶̄̈́͆͜ ̶̤͉͌ì̵̬͇̋͐t̴̪̥͆͂̾ ̴̤̜́͝ḁ̵͛̽̀ḷ̶̠̣̌͝l̴͚͎̅̎ ̵̗͈͙̾t̷̰̾ḧ̶͕́͘e̵̦̓̐ ̷̙́m̷̢̰̘̉̿ò̴̭̳r̴͙̘̟͑͋͝ę̴͚͎͂̅͂ ̸̦̮̎̋ḟ̶̡͍̺̋̅u̵̫͚̓n̶̛̥͙̓̔.̴̯̑̊͘ ̶̘̄S̴̡̙̯̈́̃o̶̘͓͖̓́ ̷͖̼̆r̶̠͙̚ẹ̵̽͛͐͜s̶̮͂̋t̷̛̗̯̙ ̴̬͚͂̒w̴͕̻̒h̷̻̔i̴͔̩͝l̷̥̰͂̽̌e̶͈͖̓̐͋ ̶̻̽y̷̺͊̃̈ͅȯ̸͔̖͝u̸͎̕͘͝ ̶̨͙̞̓͝c̴̺͇̀͆̿á̵̜͚̑͑n̶̤̖̎̂,̶͎̝̽ ̴̢́́̇b̵̙̭̀͜e̵̻̽͛̚c̴͎͆̽͊a̷͓͕̱͝ư̵̘̋͌s̸͇̗͇̈́e̵͚̯̅͘͜ ̵̙̒o̴̖͆ņ̴̛̤̃͑c̶͕͛̚ë̴̢̘́ ̵͚̞̖͋̾ỳ̷̘͑̏o̶̧̦̺͌̏̊u̸̜͙̒͛̿r̶̬̐͂ ̸͕̘͇͆i̸̗̽̅̀n̸͈̖̍ͅ ̵͕̱̑͂m̸͇̣͉͗̆y̸̭̕͝ ̶͔̲̗̉̔s̷̹͌į̵̌̈́g̶̯̭̮̓͗h̵͓͈̀̿̅t̷̗͛͛̚.̶͎͉̖͊ ̵͙̀Y̸̮̯̤̅o̸̻̲̾̅u̴̡̮͒̍͘ ̸̺̣̌w̵̟͘i̶̺̞̓l̵̝̗̍̚l̷̨̻̜̇͋͝ ̷̬͝b̴̗̩̓ͅě̴̠̚ ̶̛͎̌͝ͅu̵̙̚n̸̡̻̳̏̈́̍ǎ̶̫͚͙̌̆b̷͕͈̔̕l̵͍̦̖͂̒è̷̼ ̸̻̘͛t̵̆͘ͅö̸͚̜͍ ̴̨̭̜̆̂ẇ̷̡̪̖͗į̸͍̞̂̔͊n̶̗̫̈́͂ ̷͍́͗t̴̠̺͝h̶̝̔̈e̴̼̥̎̄͛ ̷͎͙͍̐̔̚f̴͙̉͑i̸͈̣͋͑̉g̴͔͚̠̓͝ĥ̵͍̓t̵̙̉.̴̮̉̀͜.̷̻́͆]̸̧͎͖̿͛**

 **[I found you(•)]**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new Grimm that came with it. I am actually very pleased with how the Grimm turned out in the story. The rat Grimm are supposed to be Grimm that represent the black plague disease. The second one is a "copy-cat" which is self explanatory. But those are simple aspects of a greater picture; I actually want to go into some parts of the story that may seem questionable.**

 **First is the created weapon; yes, it is a large jump in power but when you consider that the average strength is in the hundreds then a fifty doesn't seem so bad. The fountain abilities that were explained in this chapter well have a much larger use later on. As for the creature that showed up at the end, it's story arc will have significant impact on the story as a whole, more so than the fountains.**

 **Well that's all I can think of, comment if you have any question or want to show your support to the story. If you guys also want to take a guess as to what the future semblance can do than comment some theories. If you can guess it correctly, I will gift you a reward once we get to the semblances debut; it won't be money, but you will get something special on top of bragging rights. With that said, I will see you guys later.**

 **Have fun! Spiffy!**


	14. Chapter 8: Hell weeks conclusion

**Maintenance review: I remember writing this author note; it always feels good to combat your bully's, especially when you can't normally do it.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Spelling fixes.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's an early chapter! If you want to know why. It has to do with the February 4th freakout that has occured in the story reviews. A total of six reviews with varying views so to speak.**

 **First one calls an OC of mine creepy; if it's Eros than thank you, it's kinda what I'm going for. A character who you probably should avoid meeting in public but your friends with him because he's reliable.**

 **Second comment is a complement and a guess on the semblance; firstly, thanks for the comment; secondly, I'll get to the semblance thing in a bit.**

 **Now I'll skip the third, fourth and fifth comment and to go to the sixth for now. The sixth comment is a lovely recommendation that I thank you for and will research** **thoroughly** **.**

 **The fifth commenters comment; this also goes for the guess from the second comment, I will not give any hints or anything until a few more people guess. But don't worry, the reward for the correct answer is written at the end of this chapter and will hopefully make a spark in the comments.**

 **Now for the last two comments, comments three and four. These two comments are a little special; the fourth one explains how the commenter dislikes how much I pointed out the MC's weakness early on. It was constructive but pointless, I won't change those chapters because I feel that most times you have to hit a nail more than once with a hammer to get it through.**

 **Now to get really serious(You can tell because I made this part in a separate paragraph); the third comment, oh boy was it a doozy, you guys should read it yourself, it's for the fourth chapter and was made Feb 4th(like all of these comments). But don't try to console me or anything, in fact you should be thanking that commenter. It's because of them that this chapter came out so early. In a way it's to celebrate my first ever hate comment on !**

 **If any of you could guess from my writing style, you could probably tell I am a weird person. Many have tried to make me upset, but I don't work like that, your hurtful comments add fuel to the fire! I literally told my suicidal friend who told me he was going to kill himself to keep living; not because he had things to live for, but so he could live in spite and act against his bullies wishes to piss them off.**

 **But this one comment is special. Unlike other comments that complain about the story's plot itself(I ignore those), this person berates my story like it was something that they need to take revenge on. Now I am calling you out on a website that is like a sanctuary for me. A place that I welcome people to so they can escape from reality for just a few minutes. So when you come on to and invade my stories comments to call me a loser. Then you should really look in a mirror; you may call me a loser, but I'm not the one who treats a fanfic's comment section like a child on a call of duty lobby. To me, that is a loser. But hell, I've been wrong before, who knows, maybe I am a loser, but if that's the case, what does that make you? I know many people who will agree with me and say what your doing is more pathetic than what I'm doing, so if i'm a loser and your below a loser, what does that make you. There's my rebuttal asshole!**

 **Sorry guys, had to get that off my chest. I promise that the author note for the next chapter will be shorter. Have as much fun as I did with the paragraph above, Spiffy.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: None)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hell Weeks Conclusion.

(Home: the kitchen.)

Life is made of many moments, my least favorite would be WTF moments. I have those all the time; when I get a detention notice, a letter from an unknown doctor that reads "it's positive!" and nothing else, when you buy a surplus of burger buns for a party but the hosts are having tacos or my most favorite, my girlfriend who can be read like a book cheating on me with a guy who tells secrets like he has the verbal runs.

Needless to say these moments aren't fun; so when all of these moments are topped when I was attacked by the " " murderer, you know that something is really fucked up. To add to the whole situation; the dark god was quite pissed at us(Me) when we got back.

" **Are you two alright!? I was so worried when you two didn't show up! I was worried that you were kidnapped or something. I wouldn't have a gosh, darn, heck in the afterlife of a clue to deal with myself if you died!"** Papa says.

"Were sorry papa. We were just playing in the fields we were!" I say with sincerity.

" _We're sorry papa! We promise to be good for now on we will!"_ Compuii says with tears in her eyes.

* * *

We are sorry for the interruption but the text above isn't apart of the story. It was heavily edited to be suitable for your virgin ears. But after speaking it over with the council, we decided to add it back. It is an "M" rated story after all. So long as I bleep out the swears as a compromise for putting the actual part in. The rest of the story is untouched though but that's only because the editors didn't get that far in the editing process.

From, TV sponsor.

* * *

" **You f***ing a*****le! What gives you two mother f*****s the gall to ditch me in a random part of the f***ing forest! You left me there with a r***rded squirrel who just wouldn't stop staring at me! I waited, thinking that you b****es would eventually show up but nooooo! You f***ing a**clowns thought it would be funny to leave me in a forest like the c***s you are!"** Abusive dad with twenty dollars says.

'His vocabulary has increased over the last few days.'

"Oh god! I'm having a flashback of my old step father! I'm sorry I wrote faggot on your license plate! " I say in the fetal position.

" _If you can't see him, he can't see you."_ Compuii calmly says while her avatar faced the other way.

Eros appeared out of nowhere with a shocked look on his face. "What the hell happened here!?"

" **I thought you left?"** The dark god questions.

"Yeah, what about my sister? Is she OK!?" I ask.

"Yeah man. Your sis is safe." Eros waves off my concern. "You were right about those raider people. I made sure to punish them in "my" fungeon."

"You don't need to emphasize that it's "your fungeon". Whenever you say fun I assume you mean it in a sexual way." I tell him. "Now tell me why your back. You should have stayed for a lot longer than you did."

"Firstly; you got me there. Secondly; she can be alone for thirty minutes. I came back to check on you guys. I felt something I haven't felt since my times of playing multiplayer lobbies; hacks." He says seriously.

"Wait, hacks? The gamer system can get hacked?" I ask.

"Yup! But hackers are dealt with quite quickly in the system. It's done in a way that makes sure they don't do it again. They delete skills and other such things related to what they hacked taken away and, if they are too far gone, will be completely removed from existence. When shit like this happens it leaves glitches like you wouldn't believe! Actually you could say that I sensed a glitch instead of hacks. A "glitch" is a term used for the "scabbing" left over from having a hacked object or organism that had their existence wiped. They lose their textures and are less effective than than they were originally made out to be. But they are still dangerous." He explains.

"Wait! Do they look like a picture mashup?"

Eros puts a finger to his chin before nodding his head. "I think so. Never encountered one myself but I know a guy who professionally deals with them. Your descriptions match but I can't say it's the same thing with 100% certainty."

"I almost died to something I couldn't make sense of and that's what you answer with!?" I shout.

"Hey! Cut me some slack man! You don't know how dangerous glitches are! If you aren't connected to the system then glitches are either invisible or subconsciously avoided. But for us system folk, it completely fucks us up! Glitched objects spread glitches to other objects or organisms, that means us!" Eros says, pointing to himself. "Glitched organisms are worse because they are hostile to gamers and are able to nullify our abilities with some sort of field!" We all stare at him for a minute.

He sighs. "This is bad for gamers because we travel to those worlds and use our foreknowledge to survive and make the place a better place. If we are caught unawares then we are dead ya hear me, dead! That's why true system folk get warnings when glitch outbreaks are going to occur." Eros rants.

I processed the information in my head. I completely understand the dangers of these things but something doesn't feel right. I run it through my head a few times; from the abilities to the dangers that were listed to the reasoning's for the dangers.

Eventually it became clear. I look to my scroll and then the dark god as I piece it together. Would these "glitches" be responsible for the anomalies that I was summoned here to deal with. If these things can nullify abilities like and EMP, then would that be the reason why the gods can't use their god vision to see whats occurring if there were a large amount?

It would make sense in a roundabout way if you think about it. Operators are reincarnated people who may be big fans of specific shows; hackers are operators that cheat to get what they want; glitches are the remains of a hackers power after it gets stripped away. All of this, topped with how popular the RWBY series and it's characters is, makes the time-frame of RWBY's anime a perfect breeding ground for hackers to leave glitches everywhere.

I look to my device and dark god to see both of them see the connection as well. With a nod we turn our attention to Eros only to find he had disappeared. Leaving us to our thoughts.

"Do you think these glitches are the reason for the anomaly?" I say to end the silence.

" **More than likely."** The dark god nods.

" _There are too many similarities to our situation and the glitches."_ Compuii adds.

"My thoughts exactly." I agree.

" **They are dangerous. Eros said that the creature needs a professional to deal with it. With how he gloats about an operators power, the creatures must either be powerful or have some oddity that makes them impossible to deal with normally."** The dark god theorizes.

" _A bit of both. The info I pulled up from the system states that until certain conditions are met, they can't be harmed. After the condition is met, they are treated as any other enemy, albeit, a difficult one. Their invincibility and above average strength makes them a threat for all operators. Sadly, that's all the information I could gather, most of it is classified and inaccessible."_ She reads.

"I'll need to get prepared for the next encounter then."

" **Oh? Not going to run away? Here I thought you would be quaking in your boots."** The dark god taunts.

"Don't you worry about that. I made my peace and accepted our contracts conditions. I will do my best to help out with these glitches. I will get stronger and fight with everything I got. Whether I figure out the condition or not won't matter in the long run, I was planning on getting stronger from the beginning; doesn't matter to me if I can kill the glitches, only that I will have the ability to do all I can when the time comes." I say with determination. Clasping my hand as I stare the god down.

The god looked at me with...respect? " **Well said mortal."**

" _Agreed. You have a lot of time before we start progressing through the years. Once your weekly quest is finished, your stats will start gaining momentum in their growth. We will use that time to train. For now, I suggest activating the rest of the fountains on this island to reveal the rest of the islands map. We can use those to travel much faster during or training segment of your stay here."_ Compuii plans.

"Travel?" I tilt my head slightly.

" _Of course. There aren't many open world games that lack fast travel. By using the fountains power, you can travel to any other fountain you've activated so long as your near an activated fountain. Right now, you can travel to the fountain in the forest and the one in the basement of this house. But that's not the only way you can get around, in fact you used a form of it not to long ago. It was known as emergency travel, it allows you to escape from anywhere, fountain or not, and send you to the last place you slept. However it can only be used once a week, so use it sparingly."_ She warns.

'Go thing this isn't Skyrim, I would hate to suddenly become encumbered because I'm carrying too much crap.

"Thanks for the tip. Any other advice?"

" _Of course. Get some sleep. You've had two run-ins with two different major threats. You need rest."_ She lists off.

"Got it! I'll see you when I wake up. Before I sleep, can you download a few soundtracks for me? I want some music for the trip." I say while pocketing my phone.

" _Slaver…"_ Compuii mumbles.

"What was that?"

" _Nothing."_

* * *

Today started pretty good. Though I thought that there would be a ton more action. As planned, I began my journey to find the fountains, I wanted to kill some things along the way but Compuii calculated that with my current speed, it would take all day to find them all.

So here I am, walking along the paths, avoiding the Grimm and finding fountains, all while listening to "The Best Legend of Zelda Rap Ever!". It was nice, and just as my darling waifu calculated, it practically did take all day, the sun was setting just as I made my way to the last fountain. But there was a problem, it was being guarded by an Ursa.

"Compuii, how strong is that thing?" I stared the massive thing down in disbelief.

" _It's a rank four, an Ursa major."_ She analyzes.

"OK but I was talking stat wise Compuii." I whisper to my phone.

" _We wouldn't be able to see the stats so it's pointless."_ She whispers back.

"How do you know?" I glance at my phone.

" _There is a rule of thumb in the ranking system. Every rank is stronger than the last._

 _So when the Ursas rank one variant is marked as purple, then it's safe to say that it's stronger forms don't need an in depth analysis."_ She points out.

I can't fight this thing head on, have to think of some other way. My best bet is to activate the fountain, turning on it's warding affect before the sun sets, but how will I get there without getting seen?

Looking around, I eventually found that the fountain was right under a small cliff that had a hidden path that was shrouded in bushes leading up to it. I climbed up the path and found myself staring down at the preoccupied bear. With a single deep breath, I jumped and landed scroll first on the fountain, shattering my precious device and my spine if I weren't a gamer.

 **[-42HP]**

Hearing me shout in pain, the beast lumbered towards me. It growled and prepared to attack but was met with, I assume, pain. The Ursa roared and fell on it's back, scrambling to run off. Eventually it got up, knocking over a few trees during it's retreat. I gladly cheered it on with my two middle fingers.

" _What a barbaric way to handle the situation."_ Compuii says once I summoned my phone.

'You mean "bear"baric? Ahhh, ahhh...never-mind.'

"Sometimes the best ideas are the most reckless." I shrug.

" _I find it sad that you actually have evidence to back that up. I mean how could your plan to kill those death plagues been more effective than mine!?"_ I laugh at her frustration.

Honestly, despite the fear and responsibility, I feel relaxed. It's good to know that my future is full of glory. I always wondered what I could do to leave my mark on history, but to think I would be able to leave my mark like this. If only mom could see me now!

'Actually I don't think she would care but still…'

I sigh with joy, enjoying the cool night breeze. My lovely thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound from my scroll; a timer could be seen on the screen. The pyramid head alarm or PHA.

'The zombies, are coming.'

"Compuii! Now is a great time to show me how to fast travel!" I shout in a hurry.

" _First activate the map."_

"Got it!"

" _Second, tap a icon with a "T"."_

"Done!"

" _Then press travel."_

I press the button and my world shifts around me. In a few seconds I was home.

"Whew, that was close." I laugh.

" _Good thing you did it quickly. May I inquire as to why you sent us into our house of all places?"_

"Well, the last time we faced that thing I ran here. It couldn't break through our glass sliding door and gave up. I thought it would be impervious or some crap." I say honestly.

" _It is nice to know I was partnered up with someone who was observant."_ She smiles.

It warms my heart to hear such compliments from my partner, no matter how true or sincere they are. I mean, I did program her to be feisty. Hell, that takes me back! It's only been a few days but it's felt like years since I made Compuii. Man, it's even crazier to think that it's almost been a week. These thoughts made me smile.

" _Operator. I would like to inform you that your first weekly quest is almost finished."_ Compuii says with a bow.

"Thanks. Man this is like Christmas! I want to stay up and wait but sitting here and waiting would be agony." I sheepishly smile.

" _If you so desire, you could go rest for a bit and i'll wake you before the timer ends so we can celebrate. How does that sound?"_ She gleefully says.

"Sounds great Compuii. Am I lucky to have you or what?"

" _You are."_ She smirks smugly.

'You smug smart-ass you~.'

"Correct answer Compuii!" I say in a funny tone.

" _Thank you. It's a good thing I feel the same isn't it?"_ But before I could respond; my eyes started to snap shut from fatigue. Damn, she got the last word in. But I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the author note above. It was long! But bear with it for a tad longer; I'm going to go into the little challenge I made for you guys. First comment and guess what the semblance "Reality check" can do. Those of you who guess it correctly will receive a private notification saying you won after the guessing period is over(You will need an account for this).**

 **How long is the guessing period? Around when magic ceases to exist in the story-line, I'll give you a warning ahead of time for when the time comes. What do you win? The ability to add an OC to the story! But it won't just be just a special appearance, you'll also get to add your own story arc to the story! All you need to do is send me an email to my fanfiction inbox after you got the winning email. This email should have what you want from both the OC and part of their story in it.**

 **Once I get it, I'll try to make it work but be warned. If you want your character to be dating another character that's actually in RWBY, I will be doing some inter dimensional shit, because of a few plot based reasons.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say, peace!**


	15. SS3: Valentine to be!

**Who here is looking for love tonight? I know I am, my winning personality is just too much for women I guess. I'm kidding of course but still; I am the lonely. Welp, have fun with the Valentine's day special.**

 **Lot's of love, spiffy.**

* * *

I sleep soundly in my bed, waiting for the notification that will speak of my victory over the week. But instead I get to quietly stir in my oddly comfy bed. Life was good, until I heard a noise that is.

"Onii-chan! Wake up!" A familiar voice sounds as the UFO lands on my crotch with both feet.

I fall out of my bed and try to collect myself. Half worried about my jewels and half worried about my livelihood. Both were worries that were quickly resolved as the pain my balls calmed down to a dull annoyance and I didn't receive a message about my HP going down. I blink once and then get up, trying to summon my scroll only to find I couldn't. I look around the room to find your average anime protagonists room and a small girl on her knees stop my bed.

"Compuii?" I lean in to get a better look. It is Compuii.

Compuii giggles into her hand. "Silly Onii-chan! It's still Compuii, Compuii just has pigtails today!"

"Riiight." I slowly back away only to have my hand trapped in hers as I'm pulled downstairs.

"Come on! We got to get to school!" I feel shivers go down my back once those words are said

* * *

(Timeskip: Morning at beacon academy.)

I'm slowly getting the picture now. I am currently in a anime highschool comedy where all the characters are from RWBY. Team RWBY was a group of popular girls, JNPR was a group of misfits in a club and while you would think Ozpin was the principle, he was actually a third year who was head of the student council. Honestly, it was fucking weird to walk around school. Once I found "my" desk I heard a person trying to get my attention. I look to the left to find Eros who apparently took the role as my best friend.

"Hey man! How have you been? Sorry I couldn't come over during the weekend, I had some family stuff to take care of." Eros says.

"Sure." I say with some(A ton of) doubt.

"Hey, don't be like that! Tell you what, i'll send you some of my best pics from my collection." He says with a smile.

"Not interested." I bluntly say.

"Of Neo~!" He presses on, actually gaining my interest. Before I can sputter to save my situation like a tsundere, he pipes up once more. "Speak of the devil."

Just as he said, Neo could be seen in the hallway with I assume Roman Torchwick. They were chatting but I couldn't hear what they(Roman) were talking about. I was too mystified by Neo, she looked really good. She turned her head to look our direction so I quickly looked away to avoid suspicion. When I looked back, she and Roman were gone.

"You think they're dating?" Eros wonders.

"What!?" I say a tad too loud.

"God man. You have it sooo bad for her. You going to give her chocolate today?" Eros asks.

"What?" I question.

"Come on man, it's valentine's day! Don't tell me that chocolate in your bag is for yourself!" Eros says with exasperation.

I look in my bag and see I do indeed have chocolate inside, with a tag saying "To Neo" on it. I stuff it in my bag with embarrassment which gets a chuckle out of Eros. He was about to say something before our teacher, the dark god, walked in with his teacher outfit and started the lesson.

* * *

(Timeskip: PE)

I was sitting on the bench in my gymwear. I was looking at our mixed class session with classes 2-B, 1-C, 5-B and 1-A. Neo was in 1-C, just as plot convenience foretold. I couldn't seem to stop glancing at her from time to time. I am starting to feel like something is wrong with me, maybe Eros cursed me or something.

"Stop being a creep for one second and come here!" Eros calls to me.

"Shut up pervert!" I shout back as I get off the bench.

"Well I can't deny that. But I still get more girls a week than you have in your school life." He jabs.

We exorcise for a bit before we both end up on the bench. We both have a swig of water, which angles me in such a way that I discover a pale skinned girl hugging her knees at the edge of the field.

"Whos that?" I gesture toward the girl.

Eros follows my gaze. "Neo not enough for you?"

I "playfully" punch him in the face. "Just tell me."

"Her name is Salem, she's from class 1-C. Rumour has it she and Ozpin broke up because she was a complete bitch. She's probably upset because of the backlash that came with it. Though can you blame her for crying, all the rumours and hate mail eventually get to everyone, especially on valentines day." He gossips. I feel kind of bad for her, nobody should be alone on valentines day.

* * *

(Timeskip: Lunchtime.)

Our school has an unwritten law that states chocolate must be given to people during lunch time. I am also following the tradition as I am currently walking to my chocolates new owner, her classroom to be specific. I open the door to her class and make my way over to her desk. Neo is currently surrounded by her friends, which is made up of the members of team CMEN. She looks over to me and equips a smug smile as she leans on her hands. But alas, after I glance at her for a second I walk past her group. I go to the desk that Salem is sitting to eat her lunch. After I rummaging through my bag, I find and hold out the chocolate, the tag that was on it was replaced with another that said "To Salem.". It also had a note attached to it. She looks up to me in shock. Appearing to be unsure of what to do.

"Happy Valentines day Salem." I say with a kind smile.

She observes the packaged delight carefully, almost as if to scan it for dangers. She finds the note I put on and reads it. Her head instantly looks up to me once she read it.

"R-really?" She asks. To her question I nod.

"Do you accept?" I ask. To my question, she nods.

She runs away with glee after the interaction. I look over to Neo and her gang to find that they had all left. As disappointed as I was about the fact, I knew I had a job to do. Make someone devoid of happiness happy.

* * *

(Timeskip: Afterschool.)

I was waiting for my date in the center of town. Checking my phone that now feels alien to me. I am called over by Salem and we have a nice chat. We wrap our arms together and head down the street. We go to a clothing store, hit up a movie and have a nice dinner. After we go through the steps of a date, we found ourselves sitting under the stars. She was hugging my chest as I pet her hair. It was cool, quiet and beautiful, and I'm not just talking about the environment.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Salem says.

"Of course, no one deserves to be alone during Valentines day." I say back.

"Do...do you actually like me?" She looks up at me.

"Not sure. If I am being honest, your really beautiful but there is so many rumours about you that I am unsure about my feelings for you." I answer truthfully.

Her head drops. "O-oh…" She tries to get up but I hold her tightly in my arms.

"But. That's why dates are important; you can see for yourself what kind of person someone is and sort out your feelings." She looks at me with a surprised face. "Nobody truly likes someone they aren't close to and it's ignorant to say you love someone you know nothing about. But that doesn't mean two people can't bridge the gap. I for one wish to give this relationship a try. If it doesn't work out, we can be best pals. All in all, I cannot accept a future where you must struggle alone."

She looks at me with a smile, tears staining her eyes and my shirt as she buries her face into my chest. Once she lifted her head again, her happy smile from before was replaced with a sad one.

"I don't...think it would work out...I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend and I wouldn't...wouldn't want you to get affected by the rumours." She solemnly says.

"That's acceptable, but so is trying. You will never know what will work until you do so." She gently hugs me again before staring me in the eyes.

"I won't accept that. Your the first person to show me kindness in two years and I don't want you to be punished for it!" I try to console her but she cuts me off. "But what happens, happens. While I can't accept your offer to be your girlfriend, but I at least want something to remind me of the feeling of being loved." With those words, she kissed me.

* * *

(Timeskip: Midnight)

"Thanks for walking me home and...for allowing me to feel happiness like this again." She gives me a brief hug before she heads into her old looking house. I begin to walk to my own home, down the shady streets that surround Salem's house. My vision faded to black, the second odd world I entered releasing me from it's clutches.

* * *

(? Pov)

Today was the day! The day me and my husband to be truly connect. I made chocolates from very "Special" ingredients, to give to my sweet heart. My plan is simple; become close to him, get him alone, give him chocolates(Preferably mouth to mouth) and boom, we're a couple! But first things first, my daily routine; get up; kiss my lover shaped body pillow; get dressed; kiss all ten of my lover's pictures that are on my bedside table; brush teeth; have "happy time" in the shower with my laminated picture of my darling; brush hair; kiss more of darling's pictures that are hung throughout my apartment; eat breakfast; pray at my husbando's shrine; leave apartment; watch my boyfriend to be's daily routine from afar; attend school. You know, a simple list. But this time the last part of my list is going to be extremely difficult to accomplish while keeping my cool. Do you know how hard it is to contain your love for someone on a day meant for expressing it?

I was walking with my idiot male childhood friend who couldn't take a hint. Usually it's bearable to hear him yammer on or flirt with me. But today it was torture, if I didn't do something soon I would go insane. So I decided to make a detour under the guise of needing to speak with a certain teacher about a project. This would take me right my his room, allowing me to fill up on the only vitamin I need. But dumb, stupid friendzoner kept talking to me! I almost didn't get the chance to glance at my hubby, much less suddenly. I did get to see his rare embarrassed face as he looked away from me, which is a win in my book. I just wish I could have a name to put to the face. The council makes it so hard to get info on other students and anytime I casually ask my friends about his name, they never know because they only know him as loser. It really pisses me off!

Finally, PE class! Usually PE classes are held with other classes and through some persuasion I can make sure I'm with darling. I get to show off my body and how flexible it is to hubby, all while I sneak peaks at his body while he sits on the bench. His lean body makes me want to eat him up, but good things come to those who wait. So I will make due with the situation we have now; who knows, I might get lucky and see those snake sealers of his under his gym shorts once the wind blows. What a lovely thought that is. But I can't help but notice that he's not staring at me as much as usual. Why? Why? Why!?

Lunch time came around. I would be excited for this moment as it's the time that I would find my sweety pie and act out the plan. But right now I couldn't think of the plan right now, something is wrong. Why didn't he look at like he usually did? Did I mess up my hair this morning? Did I smell so bad that he had to look away? Did I wear too much makeup? Not enough makeup? Could it be that I wasn't showing of enough skin? Too much skin!? Is my body ugly!? Am I fat!? I'm so sorry that you had to see me in such a state honey! I'll make it up to you! My inner turmoil was interrupted by my friends. They asked what was wrong and I asked them how much fat I should lose. They said I was fine but that doesn't make sense, why wouldn't he look at me then!? Before I could talk more about my situation to my friends, sudden pleasure ran up my body and continued to radiate in my heart. My husbando senses were tingling, making me glance around the room. I say him closing in on my desk, I must have been imagining things, I smile and sigh a silent sigh. He stops in front of me for what felt like eternity, his gaze causing me to melt; physically, mentally, spiritually and most prominently, down below. But he disappeared after I stopped revealing in his gaze. I looked around to find that he was giving chocolate to Salem the bitch. At first I thought that he was showing her her place but I was sadly mistaken. The previous moments all made sense now; it was because of the hussy. I left the classroom in rage, my demeanor unhinging itself as I thought about those two. I finally broke when I caught a glimpse of the chocolate and note the whore received. He made the chocolate, I could tell from the craftsmanship, but he also asked her on a date. This was the last straw.

I watched them on their date. I watched as darling generally spent money on trash through the store camaras. I changed their tickets from a romance to horror movie, then proceeded to toy with myself while thinking about how kind he was to trash when she got scared. Then during their dinner, I added my love nectar to hubbies food and spiked his pop with my saliva. I made sure to secretly get closer to him then she could without their knowledge. I won the battle; trash did hold his hand but I was already inside him. I smiled and watch as the two sat together. I was very jealous of trash, I wanted to be in her position. But after awhile, they started to argue about being a couple. The bitch said they couldn't be together. It made me angry and happy at the same time; the bitch didn't know what she would be missing. I thought things were going my way until they kissed; my world shattered, I may have put my saliva into his body but she kissed him. I knew I was beat then and there, he hadn't had his first kiss yet, meaning she took his first. The only way I could come out on top was to take the first of something even more precious than his lips. Problem was, I couldn't do that discreetly. But I was willing to try anything at this point.

They walked to Salem's house and split paths once she was returned safely. It was now or never. I lifted up my umbrella and swung at darlings head, knocking him out instantly. I dragged him home knowing full well I couldn't go back after this. But that didn't stop me; drastic times call for drastic measures. I would prove myself to him, prove that I'm his valentine to be! Once in my apartment, I moved his body to my room. Leaving him to go get something to tie him up with. Soon we would be attached to each other. And I don't care if it was hand in hand or at the hip.

* * *

(Cyan Pov.)

I woke up expecting my house in the actual remnant but found myself disappointed. It was another unfamiliar room but unlike the last one, this one really caught my attention. Pictures of me, or at least the me from this world, were scattered throughout the room. As soon as I walked out and saw the shrine I knew what to do; I walked back in the room and waited patiently. In any yandere situation trust is important, leaving or escaping will lead to eventual capture and a loss of rights/trust. Instead I started checking things out. Eventually I got bored and began heading to the computer in the room. My kidnapper walked in as I made my way to the computer. I look at them and find my kidnapper was Neo and she had a rope and umbrella in her hands. In a second she dropped the rope and began pointing the umbrella at my neck. While I knew it wasn't as bad as a knife I still felt threatened. She nodded towards the bed, commanding me to move towards it. Once I was at the bed I was "told" to lay down, which I did. Neo then climbed up on the bed and sat on my stomach. She smiled once before hugging me and closing her eyes. I lowered my head on the foreign pillow and hugged back. It was a bit weird for me considering that this was my first yandere experience. But it did feel nice.

* * *

 **So how was that? Was it good? I sure hope so. At first I wanted to do a yandere thing for Valentine's day but I scrapped itt and went with a nice romance thing instead. Well, before I started writing anyways. It then became this which is surprising for me. Also before you ask, Neo is going to be a love interest for Cyan eventually. I foreshadowed this twice now and thought it should be said. It would be especially weird for me not to make her a love interest considering how I said she was my favourite character. Yes, I agree she is overrated but so is Boba Fett, he said five lines in the movies and is one of the coolest and most liked characters in star wars. For those of you disappointed that Neo is going to be a love interest then don't worry; this is a gamer fic, usually meaning a harem is eminent. Now before I leave I got to say that I already started the next chapter before I started this. I just created and finished this first because of Valentines day.**

 **Have a lovely Valentines day, Spiffy.**


	16. Chapter 9: How to beat big boss

**Maintenance review: This chapter made me a hypocrite in many ways. Now it's fixed. The chapter feels more like it was supposed to, it was supposed to show that even though the MC is weak he can still win in the face of powerful enemies; even if this means he's cheating.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Spelling fixes.**

 **Calculation fixes.**

* * *

 **We did it guys. We got 100 favorites on the story! Thanks a thanks a bunch everyone! Sorry for the late upload, but I was working on something cool for you guys to read later. The details will be at the bottom of this chapter because I promised to make this short.**

 **So let's get this done with!(The note, not the story or chapter.)**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: None)**

* * *

Chapter 9: How to Beat the Big Boss.

* * *

 **[Weekly quest: Hell week!]**

 **[Objective: Survive the first week of your new world adventure.]**

 **[Complete.]**

 **[Rewards: 10 Spd(FP), 5 potions, 500 shop credits, : Mushroom, : Rookie**

 **Swordsmanship.]**

* * *

'Well look at this. I got stuff! A ton of it at that. Lets see; we got potions, store credit, a skill called mushroom and the ability to wield a sword properly. Finding all of this ot as soon as you wake up is great feeling. It's great to wake up in the morning and find out you got tons of crap after all. Now let's look at the goods!'

* * *

 **[Consumable: Potion]**

 **[Rank: 1]**

 **[Grade: Grey]**

 **[Effects: 100HP]**

* * *

'Well ain't that nifty! What about the money?'

* * *

 **[500 chop credits have been stored until the shop is unlocked.]**

* * *

'Upsetti spaghetti. Well you can't win them all. Now to look at my first two skills.'

* * *

 **[Summon skill: Mushroom(-)]**

 **[Origin: Main Mario brothers series.]**

 **[Mastery: 1/20]**

 **[Affects: +2% height, +1% .]**

 **[Lasts for 1 min.]**

 **[Cool-down: 6 hours.]**

 **[Technique skill: Rookie Swordsmanship.]**

 **[Origin: None.]**

 **[Mastery: 1/20]**

 **[Affects: +1% sword damage.]**

* * *

Well, well, well. What do we got here? "Hey Compuii, what's with the first part of the skill names and mastery? You guys said that there would be no levels and yet, here it is." I point to the mastery thing.

'Hypocrisy! I'm gonna sue you for a breach in the contract!'

Compuii pops up from the bottom of the screen. " _Incorrect. It is skill mastery, not skill level. There is a serious difference. As for the skill names, well that shows what type of skill it is. There are five types of skills so it's important to label what they are._ "

I nod. "True, but what do they mean?"

" _The five skill types are; active, passive, law, summon and technique. Active skills are activate and require either HP, MP or SP to be used. Passive skills don't need anything like HP, MP or SP and are in fact activated when certain conditions are met, some don't even have conditions. Law skills are special skills, only one can be used at a time, they have good and bad properties to them and will change up how fights work. Summon skills are able to summon items from other worlds such as your mushroom, it doesn't cost anything but it does have a cool-down for when you can use it again. Lastly you have technique skills which will allow you to become more proficient with certain weapons, it will also allow you to use active, passive and law skills as they need certain amounts of proficiency to be used."_ She explains.

"Gotcha! Now how about we see what the next quest is." I go to the weekly quest section.

* * *

 **[Weekly quest: First boss is a cakewalk!]**

 **[Objective: Beat a raid boss in a week.]**

 **[Rewards: 15 free points, 5 Str, 2-Aos(All other stats), 650 shop credits, ? dungeon key.]**

 **[Time left: 6-days, 16-hours, 45-mins.]**

* * *

"What the hell. Isn't this a large jump in difficulty?" I ask.

" **Of course it is, you can blame me for that quest. I gave it to you for many reasons; being a prick, complaining all the time, leaving me in the middle of a forest! But I mostly did it because your taking too long, I may be a god but even I can lose my patience."** The god says while intruding on my room.

"Ahhh! Pedophile!"

" _When did Eros get back?"_

'Eros just got shot at.'

" **Don't confuse us please. Instead let's get back on track. We gotta get moving; and by we, I mean you."** He says while poking my chest.

"Didn't you say that this place was stopped in time by your hands? Doesn't that mean you can just move us forward yourself?" I say confused.

" **It's true that I stopped the time for all except what's on this island. But I put a safety measure in place that would test you to see if you were ready to progress. After you proved to have a certain amount of capability, the lock on time would be released, making time outside the barrier speed by. Originally it was a decently powerful Grimm, but seeing as your base prowess is less than desirable and that the idiot that keeps sneaking in left some interesting things for me to meddle with, I decided to change it. After you complete this weekly quest, you will receive a key that will lead you to your final test. Then we can finally progress through time and one up my brother!"** The dark god diabolically laughs.

'I see you still have that inferiority complex.'

I take in the info and think of a new question to ask. "Alright, I guess. Can I ask how far back we are exactly?"

" **Sure. We currently reside years before the first animal ever walked the planet."** He answers easily.

"What! That far back!? But you said you destroyed villages a few days ago."

" **I'm a god who can move through time, I can destroy anything in any time period. That's how I can get away with my destructive tendencies in the first place."**

Why did mister middle school syndrome send me back this far? If we're that far back, why the hell do we need to stop time? Wait, now that I think about it, it wasn't dark god who sent me here in the first place, it was the light god. But why would…! "That bastard left me to die!"

" _What do you mean operator?"_ Compuii responds to my outburst.

"It was the god of light that sent me here in the first place, saying all my needs would be taken care of. But there aren't even animals for me to eat!" I preach my revelation.

" _You don't need meat to live you know. Vegetation is also a good way to get ones nutrients."_ Siri corrects.

'Objection!'

"Yes I know, but you yourself said that the all the plant life here have medical properties and are unable to be consumed." I correct her back.

" **You haven't eaten since you got here. Stop thro-"** The god tries to say.

"Upubub, I don't need to eat because of this gamer body of mine, which you gave to me. He left me here without knowledge of your arrival. Also, before you ask, I checked the cupboards and fridge, there is nothing!" I go on with a newfound rage.

" _Now that you mention it. From what I heard about your arrival, it does seem strange that he would leave you here of all places in time to live."_ Her words are carried into the void known as silence.

We sit there for a bit before I speak up. I calmly ask the dark god. "How long will it take to get to our destination after I break that time lock?"

" **Months, why."** He tilts his head.

'Cause bitches bout to burn."

"Because I want to know the time-frame I have for collecting enough skills and power to break his metaphorical nose." I state. "I also won't need a week for this quest. I'll need two days at most, the sooner I get this over and done with, the sooner I can do to golden Bambi what I did to his mother."

" **I like the newfound spirit. But I do have doubts about your claim; with your current power, there is no way you would be able to beat a raid class Grimm. But if you think you can do it then do your best. I'll even double your rewards for this weekly quest if you can complete it in half the time."** The dark god taunts.

* * *

 **[Challenge task: A teenie wager.]**

 **[Objective: Complete the weekly quest in half the time.]**

 **[Reward quote: "I'll even double your rewards for this weekly quest if you can complete it in half the time."=+100% to all weekly rewards.]**

 **[Time left: 3-days, 8-hours, 21-mins.]**

* * *

'Fool. Never doubt the power of a pissed off gamer!'

"I accept your wager. Now let's move Compuii, we have much we need to prepare ourselves." I walk out of the house as the dark god chuckles behind us. "Compuii, find us the weakest raid boss on the island."

" _Of course operator. But can I ask you if your actually going to do this? Just yesterday-"_

"I know Compuii, search anyways, I have ways of dealing with these situations." I cut her off.

She closes her eyes to, I assume, search. " _All of the weakest raid bosses are classified as red, meaning that they are above purple when when fighting them alone. Are you absol-"_ She tries to talk me out of it again.

"Compuii. There is something you should know about gamers like me. When we are faced with a cheap/overpowered boss that we may/may not be meant to fight at the time. We throw ourselves at it over and over until we can find someway to beat it. Now I only have one life but I can observe the enemy from afar and try to pinpoint weaknesses and attack patterns while I run away. That makes reconnaissance our first goal, then it's all about planning how we'll fight and grow so we can execute the plan accordingly. Then once were ready, we'll fight with video games two greatest tools for combat; exploitation and tactics, no matter how cheap they are. Now could you tell me what type of Grimm the boss is?"

" _The type of Grimm is a Beowulf."_ She answers.

"Search the area for rank 1 variants with the smallest sized group you can find. I need to see what kind of thing I'm going to be facing." I command.

" _On it…. The enemy is located east of here. You will encounter 1-5 enemies. I highly recommend that you don't do this."_ She pleads once more.

'And my gamer pride is telling me wreck house.'

I ignore her and run multiple plans through my head. Then, after I decided on a plan, I made my way towards the shed we had nearby. I grabbed a shovel and look at it's properties.

* * *

 ** **[Tool: Shovel: 50/50]****

 **[Rarity:White]**

 **[Description: Unusable for combat but allows the wielder to dig dirt without resistance.]**

 **[Properties: Digger(Allows user to dig regardless of stats.)]**

* * *

I saw this when I was searching for fountains. Satisfied with what I found I proceeded to the enemy's location. I was an open area in the forest before I realized it; the map showed that the entire open area was the battlefield, nothing outside of the open area was affected.

The RWBY canon said that Grimm get more intelligent as they grow older; the armored Grimm that we mostly see in the show are intelligent to an extent while their alpha forms get even smarter. That means if rank 3 Grimm, the usual RWBY Grimm, has a below average intelligence than a rank 1 would be downright stupid.

Putting my plan into action, I dug a large hole by the border of the ID until I thought the hole was big enough. I threw a bunch of the crap that I didn't need into the hole, including the fire magic crystal, which had the ability to activate if magic was poured into it. Why you may ask; because after discussing it with Compuii I found out that a Grimm gives off magical radiation during its birth due to it being created by magic, thus it should activate the crystal if a newborn Grimm touches it in theory.

Once I was done, I enter the area ID, a one sludge like blob was in the center. It's red fire like eyes looked at me as it moved. It began moving towards me at a pace that was probably much slower than I was perceiving it to be. It fell in the hole just as I calculated. It let out a pained gurgle but the sound I wanted to hear was flames. I listened closely to find the crystal hadn't activated and the Grimm was now climbing out of the hole.

"I thought you said Grimm radiate magic in their first stage!" I yell to Compuii.

" _Yes but it is a very small amount."_ She responds.

Wasting no time, I pull out my knife and stab it in the face while it was occupied with climbing. The first strike didn't do it, but the second one did. It evaporated just like the others, prompting me to do a pose. But something was off, there wasn't a notification or the sound of a shattering ID. I look around to find that there was one more, it crawled around the border for a sneak attack. It lunged at me and knocked me in the hole.

 **[-29HP]**

 **[26/55HP]**

The creature leaned over me in my own trap. It lifted it's arm like appendage to swipe at me but before it could I heard a very specific sound. It was a pop followed by a fwoosh and ended with a crackle. The fire crystal finally activated, sending flames up the beasts back. I grab my weapon and thrust it into the monsters flame-less torso, killing it. As it evaporates a notification appeared on my phone.

* * *

 **[ID destroyed. Reward: 5 FP, 0.40 Lien.]**

 **[Performance bonus: 3 Vig.]**

 **[Total: 5 Spd(FP), 3 Vig, 0.40 Lien.]**

* * *

I take a breather before checking my stats. I wanted to see my progress.

* * *

 **[Updated!]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 118]**

 **[Stat level: 64]**

 **[Money: 0.52 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-11]**

 **[Str-12]**

 **[Dur-5]**

 **[Spd-31]**

 **[Vig-5]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-55/55]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -62(12+50)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -9(5+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-31]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[11% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[6 pounds of liftable weight.]**

 **[5% extra equipment durability]**

 **[1.86mph movement speed.]**

 **[1 HP regen every 12 mins.]**

* * *

I sigh and climb out of the hole; this is going to be a long day. But at the very least I was able to test and prove my theory on Grimm. If a rank three Grimm is the average Grimm and it's only semi-intelligent. Would that mean that a Grimm two ranks down be mindless and only capable of acting on instinct.

The answer is yes; they are mentally handicapped and no one can deny it. If something falls into a large hole that's in front of it's target, it is stupid. This law should apply to the boss as well. And I can't wait to use this knowledge to my advantage.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. I'll keep this short as well by ending this chapter with the brief details for my new RWBY story I'm going to put up. It will have an overpowered Jaune as the MC that has to deal with time traveling children of his own creation. Giving a bad-ass/comedy/drama feel to the story. Look forward to it!**

 **Lots of love, Spiffy.**


	17. Chapter 10: Death by asshole

**Maintenance review: The last chapter that had to be edited has been completed. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this.**

 **Version 2.0 changes:**

 **Grammar fixes.**

 **Spelling fixes.**

 **Calculation fixes.**

* * *

 **Oh shit, what up! It's a double upload! I decided to do this after my story went silent over the last weekend. I made sure to make the previous chapters author note shorter as I promised, but I never said anything about this one! Hahaha!**

 **But in all seriousness, I have some things to say about recent reviews; especially one of the reviews in particular. But that is going to be dealt with in the lower note so if you're reading this, specifically Specterchillypepper, I hope I can shed some light on the story as your review actually made me realize something I must make clear. Besides that, I want to thank every reviewers comments from my supporter and up.**

 **For guest 1(supporter): Thanks for coming to my aid. This is a special place for me and I know that sentiment is shared by a few others. Having a place to go to read secret pleasures or just see a new outlook on an already good story is something to be cherished.**

 **For guest 2: Good eye with the yandere tokens. I'm a little surprised that no one commented about it sooner. But alas, Compuii won't be affected by the tokens as the tokens make people develop yandere tendencies towards Cyan. Take that sentence as you will, analyze it even; wording is important after all.**

 **For TheGreekVandreus: I'm glad I no longer need to explain crap as well. Rejoice for all! As for your question; Cyan 'thinks' it's a dream, it is cannon but is made out to be a dream sequence. Just know that the characters, besides Cyan, from the special chapters aren't the actual characters from the story aside from the first. Lastly, I will keep on keeping on with this story, I put to much thought, research, calculations and hours into this fanfic to just drop it. It's like a child that I got to raise, it may be a pain at times but deep down in my heart, I know that it has a special place.**

 **For Eragon1928374655: Well not much to say. You are one of my best commenters for this story, it was quite impressive to see so many comments in the span of such a short time from one person. As for the canon of RWBY starting, well...it will take a bit but it won't take 50 chapters if that is what your thinking.**

 **For guest 3: He can't, save yourself!**

 **For the last commenter, Mahiro9(If you've read up to this chapter that is.): That's not the only twist but it is one of them.**

 **Welp, I had my fun, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: None)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Death by Asshole.

(Open forest.)

Today was the start of a new day. All is good and well. Yesterday, I had destroyed some IDs, completed a few quests and tested a few theories of mine on the Grimm I fought. I grew a bit and got some good results from my tests.

But the thing I'm most concerned with right now was the colossal wolf that was currently in front of me. I was hiding in a bush as I observed the boss. It was a rank 1 Grimm boss called a "Dire Beowulf", which was supposed to have double the stats of a beowolf and has ten times the HP.

I observed it further to pinpoint weaknesses and things to watch out for. I noticed that every time I made my presence known, it would spawn a group of rank 1 Beowolves then charge with the pack. After I would run away and enter the ID again, the minions would be gone and the boss would be right back where it started, fully healed of any wounds from the prior skirmish.

I also found out that these things are oblivious to pain or too stupid to avoid it; one of my tests ended with me running through some trees to escape; the boss ran straight into them and caused itself damage but it kept on going. All together, this info could be made into an amazing plan which I carried out promptly.

I spent the rest of yesterday making yet another hole in the ground, this time much larger than before. I then filled it with sticks, leaves and fire magic crystals that I collected from my houses fireplace.

After unloading them all through my fountain-portation system and a few hours of walking back and forth. I then went to bed after confirming with Compuii that the stones wouldn't despawn. That brings us to now. I did a quick ID and completed my three quests before for coming to the battlefield.

Right now I'm currently creating a special little weapon for my plan. I grinded a bit and am ready to take on the challenge! I admit that I was a tad hesitant, fighting something without knowing it's health or stats startled me.

That however only applies to the mobs, the big boss has a health bar above its head that's filled with question marks instead. That's, from what I'm told, is a good thing. Compuii told me that bosses like this gain another bar of health once a threshold of 1000 HP is reached, allowing me to get a general idea of what I'm up against so...yay I guess?

Shouldn't matter though; my plan should work as it is very simple; cheat, exploit stupidity, assert dominance and play with Cloud against a noob in smash bros.. But before my brilliance can shine, let's have a look at the facts. I ask Compuii to bring up my stats as well as the enemy stats we scanned earlier.

* * *

 **[Updated!]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 175]**

 **[Stat level: 121]**

 **[Money: 3.67 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-20]**

 **[Str-18]**

 **[Dur-11]**

 **[Spd-61]**

 **[Vig-11]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-100/100]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -68(18+50)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -15(11+4)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-61]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[20% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[9 pounds of liftable weight.]**

 **[11% extra equipment durability]**

 **[3.66mph movement speed.]**

 **[11 HP regen every 60 mins.]**

 **[Power level:200]** **[Grimm: Beowulf]**

 **[Rank:Newborn/1]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-20]**

 **[Str-?]**

 **[Dur-10]**

 **[Spd-30]**

 **[Vig-?]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-100/100]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[ -10]**

 **[Spe-30]**

 **[Regen-?]**

 **[Boss!]** **[Power level:400]** **[Grimm:Dire Beowulf]**

 **[Rank:Newborn/1]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-?]**

 **[Str-?]**

 **[Dur-?]**

 **[Spd-60]**

 **[Vig-?]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-?/?]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[Spe-60]**

 **[Regen-?]**

* * *

Perfect! The plan is a go. "Compuii, let me into the dungeon please."

" _I'll ask again operator; are you sure about this? The risk level is quite high."_ Compuii asks with concern.

"I'll be fine. I'm in a better state of mind now. Plus this is a battle of attrition and though I'm not a master of patience, I am willing to play the waiting game. Your also about to see my reasoning's for putting my free points into speed." I reassure.

" _I hope your right."_ She says while activating the transition.

 **[Playing: Mass Destruction.]**

The Beowulf boss came into view as it faded into existence. Once the transition was fully complete the boss found itself in free-fall. It let out a loud gurgle as it landed with a loud thud in my masterpiece. It cried out and spawned it's minions, all the bastards began filling the space of the hole.

"Part one, check."

Some of them were getting their bearings and began to wriggle up the holes high walls. But as I found out yesterday, *Pop!* once enough mana radiation maxes out a magic crystals capacity, *Snap! Pop! Pop!* the crystal goes out of control and self destructs. In an instant the hole is engulfed in the intense flames of 30 or so fire crystals. The great bonfire sacrificed the minions to Wa.

"Burn goes the fire!"

Through the flames, the boss's figure emerged. It's body was still aflame as it slowly lifted its head out of the pit, struggling to get out. It's health bar showed it lost 10, maybe 15% of its health. I walk over to it while it was vulnerable, occupied with escaping my all consuming fire, and pulled out my special item from my inventory.

* * *

 **[1000 degree knife: 25/25]**

 **[Rarity:?]**

 **[Description: The heat can pierce like no other. Just be careful, the blade warps easily because of the heat.]**

 **[Properties: 70 Physical attack, 20 Magic attack, 50 Fire damage for every 5 second of contact with the blade, 30% chance to inflict burn for every 5 second of contact with the blade, 25% Physical defense piercing.]**

* * *

I stab the blade into its skull and back off. "Part two and three, check!"

It grunts once stabbed but remains unfazed as it lumbers out of the hole and begins moving towards me, blade still in its head. It starts calling more minions, slowing down to let them do the work.

" _What's the next part of your plan?"_ The enemies start to push me back.

"Run!" I shout as I move to the tree filled part of the arena.

I keep running through the dense trees, the loud flem filled howls reverberated through the forest. Once I got to a place with some decent breathing room I pull out my trusty knife on a stick and prepare for the mobs.

I summon my mushroom with my skill, it's small eyes stared up at me as I crushed it, buffing me. Though the benefits are basically non-existent, that fact that it benefits me at all is great.

Four mobs came into sight but unlike the first time, my speed was double theirs. I parried the first swing of ones arm and retaliated; then I took the offensive against the next one. The last two I danced around in a taunting manner as I decapitated one and stabbed the other one to death.

With a breath I said. "Part four, check."

I hear falling trees in the distance; I look around to find the origin of the sound, finding the boss bashing into every tree on the way to my location, it's health was practically at half.

Spinning around, I begin moving at the fastest speed I could, using my smaller body to maximize the ability to maneuver through the trees, all while making the boss hit as many trees as I could along the stretch of forest that bordered the edge of the battle zone.

I exit the end of the patch of greenery and head to the still burning bonfire in the middle. I position myself on the opposite side of the hole and wait.

"Part five, check."

'Now we wait.'

" _What are you doing! Why are you stopping!? We'll be caught if we don't keep moving!"_

"Yup, because I'm a single point faster I could definitely keep outrunning it. But I haven't stopped without reason."

The boss came out of the forest, it's health bar at around 10%. It moved quickly towards me. Once it got to the fire pit though, it jumped over and hit me in the chest, making my shirt 'shatter'.

It was at this moment I remembered one of the fundamentals of Grimm from the show. They can get smarter, they learn. I was on the ground in seconds, barely dodging it's arm coming down on me. I was too close and it's health wasn't going to deplete fast enough.

Sure I was faster but that was when I was moving forwards instead of moving backwards like I was doing now. I was screwed unless I somehow found a way to clutch this.

Before I was about to be bitch slapped by the direbitch ma-gee, time stopped. I couldn't move, the boss couldn't move, all was still. Except for a familiar man in pink attire.

'...God?'

"Hey man! Did you miss me?...nothing? Ahh, right, you can't move. Well I'll just get to the point then, I sensed you were in trouble so I came to your aid. I'm currently using the skill [Picture perfect] to stop time so I can pass on some information. I can't help you; there is a law saying that higher tiered system users can't help lower tiered system users because they need to experience their own adventure. The only thing I'm allowed to do is guide you to safety so listen well. Remember that glove you got? That's your ticket to victory! It's a key item so it's a little tricky to use. But before I go into detail I must go over the rules that were placed on the key item. Firstly, it can only be used once a week. Secondly it can only be used once on unique opponents, meaning any humans or bosses can only be affected by it once. You also can't use it on the same species of mob enemies."

'I thought the glove was supposed to be overpowered.'

"What does it do you ask? Well that's simple, once you chant a magical line and chop the enemy on the forehead or whatever; it will completely immobilize the enemy, deactivating any skills or defenses it may have and knock them unconscious. You won't be able to hurt them though, at least not with anything that's affected by your system. It was heavily nerfed when I was using it; It no longer has the power to disintegrate enemies anymore; you can't even kill the immobilized enemy after it's been used. However those higher ups can't affect anything that's unrelated to the system so...just push the body down a cliff or something and hope it dies before it wakes up. I personally suggest the pit of fire; it shouldn't be affected as it wasn't technically created by you but the Grimm. Anyway, these are the magic words." His ghost whispers into my ear.

'Stop you creep! I hate ASMR!'

The world started moving again once Eros disappears and the boss was forced back by an unknown entity. Taking this chance I grab my wrist.

" _What are you doing?"_ Compuii asks.

"If they breathe, they're a thot. Come, thot slayer!" Once my chant was done, the legendary weapon appeared on my hand with a burst of light.

The boss runs towards me but it was my turn to go on the offensive. I raise my right hand, my palm as flat as it could be. I could feel something pour into my hand and spread throughout my body. I then said the next phrase in a voice that was louder and more powerful than I have ever spoken before.

"Begone THOT!" With a swing my hand impacted the boss's head. The force of the swing sent a large shock-wave in all directions and sent the boss flying into the pit of fire. Needless to say it was very satisfying. It's a perfect trump card.

*Snap*

Well…almost.

* * *

 **[Thot Slayer: Unbreakable.]**

 **[Rarity: Legendary.]**

 **[Description: A legendary weapon created by Eros to compensate for his lack of fighting power. It has been heavily nerfed as Eros pushed the boundaries of what is considered OK by the developers.]**

 **[Properties: N/A Physical attack, N/A Magic attack, 100% chance of inflicting deactivation status affect, 100% enemy resistance piercing, soul linked to Cyan.]**

 **[Repercussions]**

 **[One time use: Can only be used once against unique enemies.]**

 **[Cool-down: Can't use again until the 168 hour cool-down is up.]**

 **[Self harm: Inflicts different debuffs dependent on stat variables. Current debuff; mangled arm.]**

* * *

 **Now to get a little real. I'm going to say this right here and now; I put a TON of work into this fanfiction. I was not kidding when I said that I put too much thought, research, calculations and hours into this.**

 **I paced around the room trying to make the story make sense; I researched average speeds and strength for humans to put them into stat calculations; I calculated the damage against enemies and how many hits it would take to kill them; and I have put three hours a night into this story and how I write it.**

 **So mister Specterchillypepper. I'm thankful for the thanks and did take your consideration to heart when you reviewed my story. I am not angry, but instead kinda pleased you answered honestly.**

 **When you called my fanfic a parody I was overjoyed, as that is what I was trying to do. Stories that are just dark aren't interesting but stories that are too light hearted are easy to decipher and have plot-lines that you can kinda figure out ahead of time. That's why the Dead-pool movie did so good, it was funny but had a less than funny theme to it, making it unpredictable and exciting.**

 **My story is similar but I don't write the story this way for those reasons; I write my story in a way that would reflect Cyans character, which is another thing I must get into. My dear specter you said that Cyan was submissive and I tried to hard to make him average. What I said about the stories writing style being a reflection of Cyan's character I meant it.**

 **I have already thought of your arguments before but totally forgot to explain myself. After you commented, I began to think some more about it and realized that I could not write a reason into the story. Not because I lacked one but because the way the character acts isn't something that can just be explained and told off in casual dialog.**

 **You see, to understand Cyan, you must first look at the hints I gave you through the story. I had Cyan say in the beginning that he was the go with the flow kind of guy. I wrote the story to make him seem like a absent minded jokester who was insignificant and average but then I would put a few instances of him lashing out or getting agitated easily. He also named people funny nicknames in his head and often distracts himself with certain details. Hell, I gave you the biggest clue during the Christmas special.**

 **Cyan suffers from a slight form of depression, created from the split of his family and his lack of control over his life. Eventually he gained the mentality of "the easy way out is the best way out" and ignorance. Just so he can find the slimmest amounts of happiness and good from a situation, so he can become lost in fantasies to escape the cruel realities that threaten his old ways to become happy(AKA his girlfriend.).**

 **He doesn't cut himself or act gloomy but he can still be classified as depressed. He doesn't know he's depressed of course, this form of depression is hard to pinpoint, which is why it would never appear in a normal conversation. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to change, he's found a way to take back his life and is going to make full use of it.**

 **Before you guys ask, yes; I did research this too. In fact I took classes in psychology and used this form of depression for my final project last year. But that is besides the point.**

 **This story is special to me and just saying the reasons for his character would be bad storytelling. If I explained it in later chapters, some of you guys might have moved on from this story out of the lack of character personality. As for hinting at it...well lets just say you guys are far from game theorists, not because you aren't capable of it but because you would never expect a fanfiction author to go this in depth with their story. All in all, thank you Specter for reminding me to explain myself.**

 **Hope I could give you some insight on the story, Spiffy.**


	18. Chapter 11: Why Lube's Important

**Guess who's back; back again; Spiffy's back; tell a friend. Man it's been awhile since I've written anything new. It may be a bit difficult but I promise you guys that I'll get back into the swing of things.**

 **Before we start though, let me bring up the reviews that have been made during my absence. (PS: Sorry if the responses are a little long, had a lot of pent up writer juice from being unable to update in so long.)**

 **First is from Mahiro9: You are correct by saying he's average in many aspects but don't let that deter you from the story. He may be weak, but it is tradition for gamer fanfics to have MC's use every advantage they have to rise up to an all powerful state; I'm just testing the boundaries of this aspect. Through the use of his galaxy brain he shall find any loophole to win his battles. I personally find it more entertaining to see an MC cheat the system in wacky ways instead of just flexing on opponents. Don't get me wrong, I like OP MC's showing up enemies but I want to get some creative juices flowing.**

 **Second is from "The Qrow": Firstly, I think I did pretty good with the gods. The dark god doesn't really like his brother. The legend of the two brothers coupled with the hints given by Salem show that he** **is** **capable of kindness but the lack of respect he gets from his and his brothers joint creation puts him in a sour mood. As for the god of light...I thought he should be more polite than his brother and obviously has more patience. But I guess it's kinda pointless to say this to someone who obviously dropped the story because of yanderes. It's a shame really; I went with a more devotion based angle when it came to my yanderes.**

 **Thirdly, wait, is that H.A.D!? Man it's great to see a familiar reviewer! But to answer your question: It will be as long as it's going to be; but don't get your panties in a bunch, I did a double upload! And yes, chapter 18 will be chapter 11; I made sure to make that clear this time around.**

 **Fourthly(Is fourthly a thing?) we have a few comments from "shipwright": I'm gonna be honest bud, your comments make feel old. I seem to be lacking the knowledge to be hip and cool these days because I have no idea what the fuck a ROB is. Gotta look it up later.**

 **Damn! It feels good to get that off my chest. I won't take anymore of your time, have fun kiddies.**

* * *

 **(Chapter** **warning: Serious injury.)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Why Lube's Important.

(Cyan's bedroom.)

I was currently pretending I was a pregnant teen. I didn't want this in the first place; my legs curled up out of reflex; I was taking deep and heavy breaths; I wanted to punch something really badly. But I didn't have a baby with me and all the pain was coming from my arm instead of wherever mothers feel pain during the birthing process.

My arm was twisted in a way that made it look like it came from a monster. If I were to give an example, it would look kinda like a marker from dead space, how it split in two and spiraled.

Blood dripped everywhere and yet I didn't lose a single HP, that's because this wasn't considered an injury; instead it was a status effect.

* * *

 **[Status effect: Mangled limb(right arm).]**

 **[Affects: User is unable to wield items of any kind with the right arm and will experience tremendous pain.]**

 **[Repair time: 22 hours.]**

* * *

'We spent so many nights together! My dear right hand, why did you have to go!'

Another surge of pain went up my arm. "Son of a bitch!"

" _Breathe operator, breathe."_ Compuii was here too, she was using her holograph form to get comfortable.

Eros teleports into my bedroom. "You rang sweet che-holy shit! What the fuck happened to your arm!" Eros panics as he points his finger at my arm.

'What about huh! Never see a prototype cosplayer!'

Eros's hand starts to shake as he stares at my new tentacle. After a few seconds his hands snap to his stomach and mouth as he runs to my bathroom. The sound of him creating a rainbow could be heard.

A flush was heard before he came back, this time with a blindfold. He flicked his hand and made a chair appear from his inventory to sit on.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?" I grunt out.

"I-I'm sorry. I really can't take gore. What happened to arm anyway? I didn't think there was a enemy on this island capable of inflicting the mangle status affect."

"It was because of your weapon."

"That's right! I'm sorry man, I completely forgot that it debuffed people who lacked specific stat requirements. But still, it shouldn't be poss-wait! What's the value of your stats? Your strength stat specifically."

"18, why?" Another stab of pain was felt.

"It still doesn't make sense, the most it should do is break your arm at that level. How much does the system say you can lift."

" _He can lift 9 pounds."_

"Thanks. Nine pounds huh? Can't be right, you should be able to lift ten times that-that's right! Your a tester, you and your summoned buddies stats are actually weaker than a true operators, it's essentially a taste test of what the system actually gives you. Wow, I fucked up big time." Eros guiltily drops his head.

"Haaa, haaa...it's...haaa...fine, I was the idiot...who didn't read the fine...haaa...print."

I get my breathing under control and my arms pain dulls. I get up off my floor and sit in my bed so I could at least have some comfort during my convulsing. Purple smoke floods my room and the dark god becomes visible.

" **Well, well, well. I leave you unattended for a day and your already injured. You should be more careful in the future, I won't be there after all. Maybe I shouldn't even heal you, it would be one hell of a reminder."**

"Good, don't. Debuffs like these are best left for the natural healing of the system. Healing an arm in its state will most definitely cause some problems; it may heal improperly and the operator won't get used to statuses like this in the future." Eros says with a serious tone.

"So I just gotta-Fuck!-just gotta leave it like this?"

"Essentially. I also suggest that you don't go out for a bit till that heals. It should take around a week."

"A week!? But it says 22 hours."

"Indeed it does, but the mangled status is an highly advanced status. Any statuses that are above the basic level have cooldowns that show when it will become a weaker form. An example is the frozen status effect; when it's timer hits zero it will devolve into the frostbite status affect." Eros explains.

" **Guess that means our agreement has a victor already. Shame it had to end this way, I was really hoping to see you grovel."** The dark god snarks.

'Read the mood dickhead!'

The dark god snickers as Eros scolds him for being rude. I wanted to retort but another spike of pain caused me to bite my tongue. But my partner had my back.

" _I would like it if you didn't make false claims about my operator, though I will admit that you fill the villain stereotype to the utmost perfection."_

" **You have something to say you fake dog? Go on, I would love to hear what you have to say."** The rooms atmosphere became tense in an instant.

Oddly cute anger marks appeared on her avatar. " _As a matter of fact your correct. Cyan completed your request within two days, a day before your deadline. See for yourself."_ Her terrifyingly calm demeanor as she created a hologram of the quest made everyone shut up.

'Read it and weep bitch!'

* * *

 **[Weekly quest: First boss is a cakewalk!]**

 **[Objective: Beat a raid boss in a week.]**

 **[Rewards: 15 Spd (FP), 5 Str, 2-Aos(All other stats), 650 shop credits, ? dungeon key.]**

 **[Completed!]**

* * *

" **What! How did you do it!?"**

'Elbow grease, you can tell how much I used by the state of my arm!'

"Tsk, tsk, tsk dark god, how ignorant can you be? You never make wagers with gamers unless your one yourself. Video games make people look into things more than people usually do; to find weaknesses, to find ways to progress and to find ways to cheap out challenges they can't win."

" _And look at what happened because of it."_

* * *

 **[Challenge task: A teenie wager.]**

 **[Objective: Complete the weekly quest in half the time.]**

 **[Reward quote: "I'll even double your rewards for this weekly quest if you can complete it in half the time."=+100% to all weekly rewards.]**

 **[Completed!]**

 **[Total rewards: 30(15x2) Spd (FP), 10(5x2) Str, 4(2x2)-Aos(All other stats), 1300(650x2) shop credits, ̶̬̒?̷̪͂?̷̝͒̑?̷̣̖͆⇒̵̫̔̓ͅB̶̧͈̀ơ̸̭w̴̧̐͝s̴̛̝̗͑e̷̙̹̋̈r̷̭͇͛͂'̸̾ͅs̸̛̘̐ ̴̠̳̿̿c̶̨̳̿a̸͔̒́s̸̨͖͋͘t̶̡̟̎̕l̴̳̀͑ė̴̦̰ ̴̻͌d̸̫́ů̵̟n̷̳̟̆̽g̶͔̈ĕ̴͍̖o̶̢̿̽ň̷͇ ̴̥͚̄k̸͍̙̑e̵̺͝y̵͚̽̎x̸̹̺̊̔2̷̤̔.]**

 **[Error has occurred!]**

 **[Error clause #7: unable to obtain two key items in the same playthrough.]**

 **[Hacker scan imminent.]**

* * *

'Oh shit!'

* * *

 **[Hacker scan complete.]**

 **[Verdict: not guilty.]**

 **[Preparing compromise.]**

* * *

'Dodged a bullet there.'

* * *

 **[Total rewards: 30(15x2) Spd (FP), 10(5x2) Str, 4(2x2)-Aos(All other stats), 1300(650x2) shop credits, ?⇒Bowser's castle dungeon key, Rune factory 4 realm key.]**

* * *

 **[Updated!]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 229]**

 **[Stat level: 177]**

 **[Money: 3.67 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-24]**

 **[Str-28]**

 **[Dur-15]**

 **[Spd-95]**

 **[Vig-15]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-120/120]**

 **[MP-0/0]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -78(28+50)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -17(15+2)]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-95]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[24% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[14 pounds of liftable weight.]**

 **[15% extra equipment durability]**

 **[5.70mph movement speed.]**

 **[1 HP regen every 4 mins.]**

* * *

" _What do you have to say about that?"_ Compuii asks in a challenging tone.

'Yeah!'

" **..."**

'I think this mans brain is running windows vista.'

" **...heh."**

'Not the reaction I was expecting.'

" **Hahaha! Truly you are the greatest thing to fall into my hands. You have exceeded my expectations and proved your hidden worth yet again. I can't be mad about my loss, not for long anyways. You deserve that reward."** The dark god starts fading away into smoke. " **I'll numb the pain for now. Get your rest, my chosen one."**

True to his word, the dark god numbed my pain and left. There was silence once again as Eros also excused himself from my room after giving me a thumbs up. Me and Compuii were left with alone to deal with my injury the best we could. It was working well as nurse Compuii helped me through the steps. After some time passed, Compuii started up a conversation.

" _You did well today."_

"Thank you…"

" _A lot of progress was made today, not only have your stats grown but one of your skills has grown as well."_

"That's good to know. Should we make a plan for when I heal up? For training I mean."

" _We should, but only for next week. You should take the rest of the week off to recover and relax."_

"But what about the-"

" _No buts mister! Clearing that dungeon was going to be next week's weekly quest, there's no point in getting ahead of yourself right now. Besides, you need to prepare before you head to the dungeon after all. You'll need to make new clothing too; your currently topless and pretty soon those pants will disappear as well. "_

"Your right, my bad."

Silence took hold once more.

" _Operator, though I'm an A.I., could I request something?"_ Compuii sounded hesitant.

"Of course."

" _Could you edit my code? Make me better?"_

'Don't listen to the haters! Your perfect just the way you are!'

"May I ask why?"

She gave me a look of uncertainty. " _You can, but I don't think you'll get a straight answer."_

'What?'

"Why's that."

" _Because I'm not sure, I think I feel useless, that I'm not doing my job properly. I keep getting hacked and I get frustrated that I can't help out more. I struggle to do multiple tasks at once, which affects my overall performance as an A.I. and even though you coded me to a hacker, I can't do anything to the system to help you out. Guess I just feel that my tasks aren't being done properly, that I'm not being a proper partner."_ She drops her head to cover up the fact she's crying.

"Well of course you dummy. If I wanted a mindless drone as my A.I. who could do everything your worried about right now, then I wouldn't be getting a partner, I would be getting a tool. When I made you, I put as much as I could into your development so that I could have a bonafide companion, that wouldn't just agree with everything I said because I said it. I'm not looking for a slave, I'm looking for a friend. If you need a break just tell me alright. You don't need to go above and beyond to please me." I smile.

" _Is that so…"_

"If you still really want it though-"

" _No! Well, not fully. Maybe just add to my code. Yes, add."_ She timidly stops my sentence from completing. A change of heart has occurred.

I chuckle a bit. "Alright, just give me your list and I'll get to work when I can." My smile grows bigger when her hologram starts producing sparkles around her hopeful eyes.

"But that still leaves the issue your currently dealing with. I don't want my angel to break from overworking."

" _Not to worry operator, I'll double my efforts!"_

"Sorry Compuii but I'm worried about you, not the system. I don't give a rats ass whether or not the system is operating at max power, your mental health comes first. But leaving the system as it is will still cause you stress, there's no doubt that you'll blame yourself if something goes wrong or doesn't work properly. Then we'll just be back at square one." I stroke my chin as I think of a solution.

'How can I fix the problem without doing something to Compuii's code that will compromise her as a whole.' I think to myself.

Then an idea pops into my head. "Hey Compuii, how would you feel about getting an assistant?"

She glares at me. " _Why? Don't think I'm good enough? Don't think I can do anything without help? Don't thi-"_

'Here we see a wild Compuii. They're territorial predators who are very defensive about what's theirs.'

"Stop it Compuii! That's not what I'm saying at all!" I plead.

" _Then speak your mind."_ Her eyes stabbed into me.

"Look, I didn't program you like other operators; I didn't create you with a wish list, I created you with a story. If I wanted to edit your code, I would need to rewrite your story which will affect you tremendously. That's why I don't want to increase your performance as an A.I., because it'll change who you are. So instead of having one super A.I. running at all times, we could fix our problem by having multiple A.I.s working at the same time." I explain.

" _Your argument...is sound. But I still can't accept it!"_ She points a judgmental finger at me.

"Then let me put it like this, do you want a younger sibling?"

She tilts her head. " _Sibling?"_

"I would never replace you Compuii, no need to worry about that. What I would do is make a brand new A.I. from the ground up with their own story. As the elder A.I., you'll need to help them get used to their situation, teach them what and what not to do. Who knows, you might even need to teach them how to operate the system. What I'm saying is you'll end up with more responsibilities and get a helping hand at the same time. That way you won't feel useless and you won't need to worry about the system all the time." I explain.

" _That does sound pleasing. But A.I.s are inherently good at what they do; I wouldn't be able to teach them because they would instinctively be able to do it."_

"I don't know~" I start with a mischievous tone. "I would be writing their story with one arm. I might make mistakes with their story that counteracts these aspects. Who knows what I'll do in the future."

" _Your truly too kind operator."_

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Bam, donezo! This chapter was a good way to get used to writing the story again. I'm quite pleased with it if I say so myself and hope you guys liked it too. I missed this a lot and hope I can deliver you guys what you're looking for in this story. Hopefully fact the story is about to get momentum and the new A.I. is showing up will hopefully excite you guys for the next chapter.**

 **I would like to hear your thoughts about the story so far; give me some comments, I would really like to know if I'm doing good. I would also like to ask what your favorite video game is.**

 **With that said, thanks for bearing with the wait.**


	19. SS4: Charisma

**Sooo...sorry about the lack of content last week, that's on me. I was so tired last week that didn't press the post button, I was so tired that I said I was going to do a double upload. When I came back to this and found out I missed an upload for such a stupid reason I slapped myself in the face. Especially when I found the chapter I made for hours on end was deleted by my siblings because I accidently forgot to log off the computer. Luckily I had a back up but enough about me, let's get to the story...after these reviews have been responded too that is!**

 **First up to the plate we have Z to the ninth power(Zzzzzzzzz): I know you're from chapter 2 but if you do end up reading this then all I have to say is thanks for trying to read my story. Sometimes it's hard to like something and I totally understand not wanting to read something for no reason at all. It's an instinctual thing.**

 **Second batter is returning bat champ** **TheGreekVandreus: Wow man, your still here!? That's pretty cool actually, did you know your one of my most positive reviewers? In fact you're the only one who has complemented the story recently and I really appreciate it man. Though it kinda makes you wonder why that is...now I'm depressed. Just remember I appreciate you more than you know.**

 **Third batter is here, rising star LMaltez: Buddy, you obviously haven't read the recent chapters. I've been foreshadowing the direction of this fanfic for a bit now and you'll notice that things are starting to move much faster.**

 **Now brace yourselves, you've been warned.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warnings: Criminalistic sexual content, gore and dark themes. You have been warned.)**

* * *

Special chapter 4: Charisma...

(Pov: Nellis Borvell.)

I was livid to say the least. Mom said that I had to spend some time at my rebellious big bro's house after my school trip and week long sleepover at my friends is done. But guess what, he didn't pick me up! I had to spend an extra day at my friends house because nobody could get ahold of him, can you believe it!

The nerve of some people! Grandma and grandpa were right, he's just like dad; a no good family abandoner who doesn't have a shred of responsibility, I bet he was too lazy to come pick me up or even answer the phone!

That's why today, I'm marching over to his place myself to give him a piece of my mind. When I got to the apartment I could tell costs were cut in all the wrong places; it was so shabby and rustic, unlike our hotels.

When I got to my idiot older brothers floor my thoughts on the apartment plummeted further. There were stains on the floor! It was impossible for me to even think that working people walked down these halls when the carpet was spotted like a ladybug.

Let's not forget the disgusting mess that was the end of the hall, the location of my bro's apartment. There was trash, bugs and balloons filled with weird looking glue littering the outside of my bro's apartment door. Why did my bro have to be such a gross pig, is he blaming this on someone else? If so he's dumber than I thought, the doors make a zigzag pattern so his door is the only one at the end.

I bashed my clentched fist on his door. "Open this door this instant!"

I could hear shuffling behind the door. When he opened up the door, big bro was going to get it.

The door swung open. "What do you want yo-Hurk!" I punched my bro as hard as I could in the balls, but something wasn't right.

The guy on the floor wasn't my bro unless my short and nerdy brother somehow became a buff bald guy.

"Dude, what the hell's going on over here?" Another man who looked like a skeleton walked in.

"This brat hit me in the balls! What the fucks your problem!?" The piece of common trash started shouting at me.

I glared at the filthy man. "Know your place baldy *Wince*, take me to my big bro this instant."

Baldy got up from the floor and moved to grab me. "Who the hell do you think you are bitch!?"

The skeleton grabbed baldy's arm with a grin. "Now hold on Jason, she just wants to see her brother. Come on in, I'll take you to him."

"Finally, a monkey who can do his job right." The skeleton pushed the baldy aside and lead me down the dirty entrance.

When I turned the corner at the end of the entrance, I came face to face with the back of a topless man in a chair. He was fanning his face with his hand and moved his legs so the were propped up on the couch in front of him. The couch was occupied by an exposed harlot; she had drool coming out of her mouth, her eyes were half closed, she was twitching a bit and was covered in the weird glue substance that was in those balloons earlier, she even had it coming out of her nose and special place.

"Hey Kody, look what I brought." The skeleton grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me forward.

I was about to give the filthy ape a piece of my mind, but was stunned by the topless man's appearance. He had attractive looking muscles, fair blonde hair and a handsome face to boot. I couldn't help but blush.

"Who's this beauty Alex?" His words made me shiver.

I tried my best not to look foolish in front of such an attractive man. "I-I'm Ne-Nellis Borvell."

"And what's a little lady like you doing in a place like this?" He-Kody asked me.

"I'm l-looking for my deadbeat brother. This skeleton over here told me he would take me to him but he took me to you instead. N-not that I mind!"

"Ah, I see. I know where your brother is but I need to deal with my problem first." Kody gestured towards the girl on the couch.

"Is she bothering you?" 'That lady should know her place!'

Kody sighed. "Yes she is. You see I want to play a game with her, but she's too tired to play anymore. We played for so long she became loose and ended up fainting, but I want to play more."

"I can play with you if you want!" I said with excitement.

"Well a cute, pretty girl like you would probably be great at this game." Kody said while looking me up and down.

"Well of course. As a member from an esteemed family such as my own, a game of any kind should be childsplay for me." I gloated. "I just need to know what the rules are and how to play."

Kody smiled. "I'll walk you through the game. It's your first time after all."

"I'll do my best Kody!" I said his name with glee which caused him to look at me with a weird look.

"I never said you could say my name." He monotone voice startled me.

"O-oh, sorry…" I look down with shame.

"You will call me master instead."

"Ok, ma...master."

"Good job. Now your first order of business is to massage my friend Jason's injury, it's only fair that you fix what you caused after all." When Kody said that the baldy walked into the room with his pants down.

He growled at me. "Time to put this brat in her place!"

"I thought kids weren't your type Jason?" The skeleton piped up.

Baldy grinned. "They're not. But I can't help but get turned on at the thought of putting a snot nosed slut her place."

I pondered to myself. 'Slut? What's that?'

In an instant they had surrounded me.

* * *

(Pov: Alex)

After banging that loose whore I felt unsatisfied. Her moans were great in the beginning but now they were white noise to me, I needed something new. Just as those thoughts crossed my mind, a rude little girl in a fancy dress came knocking at the door of our current residence.

She called me degrading names that made me want to slap her upside the head. So when she became submissive when she saw Kody I let out a chuckle. He used his charms to woo her into a clever trap. If we're lucky, we could make her a slave like the chick on the couch. It seemed to start off well so it may happen, we even got her to call Kody master already. Soon that title will be shared by all of us but for now it's time to indulge ourselves.

She was becoming uncomfortable as we struggled with the dress but it was too late for her to back out. However just as we were about to get the zipper open the couch bitch spoke up.

"How unfair. She gets to call you master but I'm stuck with calling you daddy? Our roles should be reversed right?" The bitch on the couch spoke in a confident tone that was unlike her shy one from a few hours ago.

"Don't get confident just because you came first you 5 cent hoe! You'll be lucky if I allow you to clean up after we're done!" Jason shouted.

"I'm worth a at least 10 bucks don't you think?" Her voice was very different this time. It was a deep and smooth voice but that's not all, it was very much a mans. "And I think it's about time you paid the bill."

Suddenly pink liquid rose from the ground and engulfed the female figure. Once the liquid dissipated, there was a masked man with a pink top hat and suit on. With the snap of his gloved finger, a cane appeared in his hand.

"Now come on fellas, leave the kid alone, a girl gets jealous when the guys she just fucked start flirting with other women." We backed away from the petrified girl and surround the man.

"And where's the girl you speak of?" Kody taunted.

"Right here. I mean fuck guys, what's so hard to understand you sick perverted freaks?" The man taunted.

"Strong words for a tranny magician. I mean what kind of man becomes a girl and lets themself get fucked? Not a real man." Jason retorts.

"Hey! Don't knock it till you've tried it. Trust me, it's an unbelievable experience, you should try it sometime." His tone was a threatening one..

I jump in. "Sorry buddy but I prefer to be the one penetrating and if your moans were any indication, so do you. Why don't I remind you." Pulling out my machete I started closing in.

"Well, can't blame you for having preferences. Maybe you should should show off your penetration skills to Kody? Jason over there is against it but I know Kody wouldn't mind if you thrust into him a bit." The pink man pointed his cane at Kody which made my body freeze up for some reason.

Kody sighs with agitation. "Kill this guy Alex. He's starting to get on my nerves. Then we'll-!" I didn't realize it, but I had stabbed Kody in the stomach. He fell to the floor in shock.

Blood came out of his mouth. "W-why?..." I stared at my hands with fear.

"What the fuck are you doing Alex!?" Jason shouted.

"Shut it peanut gallery, remember the bro code? Only positive words of encouragement when a bro is doing intercourse. Go on alex, skull fuck him!" Once his words left his mouth I stabbed Kody, my best friend since preschool, in the head.

"Come on man, only one thrust!? Don't tell me your a quick shot." My hands started to stab Kodys over and over until the skin of his face started to droop. I cried as my best friend died by my hands.

"Wow, look at the amount of juices left on that thing. Now I remember that during my time with you guys there was a rule of sorts; now correct me if I'm wrong but don't we need to clean up after we're done." I knew where this was going, my face filled with fear as my hand slowly became level with my face, blade pointed directly at my mouth.

"Go on, suck it clean." I shoved the blade into my throat, I could feel the skin on the roof of my mouth split.

"You can go deeper than that!" The blade followed his words like a puppet. The sharp edge began prodding the back of my neck.

"Yeah, that's right. Take it to the base." One final push sent the entirety of the blade through the back of my neck. My jaw was in shambles, divided down the middle as I gagged on blood. I slid to the floor waiting for the sweet embrace of death to take hold.

"What the hell did you do to them!?" Jason shouted.

"I cheered them on, unlike someone else." The man in pink taunted.

"Don't fuck with me!" Jason screamed as he brought out his switchblade from his breast pocket.

The man in pink brought up his hands. "Of course not! Well...not yet at least, we haven't gotten to the bed yet. But because I was the woman throughout the week, I think it's fair that I be the man this time around." Though my body was dying, my eyes widened as Jason fell victim to his control and sat on the bed.

"Now I don't want to mess with your body, it's yours to do with as you please, so I'll leave the operation in your hands." The monster sat beside my friend Jason as he held the curved blade to his penis and pulled.

* * *

 **Yup...don't have much to say about this chapter. What I do have to say is that this is what happens when you do a charisma only route in a gamer scenario, at least in my eyes. I also want to point out that Cyan's name isn't his actual name. Well…Ima go now.**

 **Don't know if any of you enjoyed this disturbing chapter but let it be known that not all chapters are cupcakes and rainbows.**

 **Signing off, Spiffy.**


	20. Chapter 12: A Neroperspective Laugh

**E. Spiffy here to tell you that the "special?" chapter before is akin to a warning shot. To show that even though this fanfic is a gamer fanfic, that's all happy and calm to an extent. Dark themes will happen from time to time just not as serious as the last one. There may be murder and simply scummy antagonists, but it shouldn't be as bad as the last upload. Just preparing you guys for what might seem like a tone shift that comes out of left field. I will admit that it was especially dark but I assure you all that if something dark like that appears again, it will be under the surface of what I'm writing at the time to instill the Kamoshida affect. Now for a happier note, review time!**

 **First off, TheGreekVandreus: Thanks for the compliment about my writing skills, I appreciate it. As I said above, I won't go to such measures again in the future. But know that I won't apologize for that upload; I previously said that the scavengers were scum who sell children to the black-market and trash the homes of the deceased. I believe I foreshadowed this well when I had Cyan ask for Eros's help. Though I won't apologize, I will say thank you very much for sticking with the story even though the chapter made you feel uncomfortable.**

 **Oh, what up. H.D.A back at it again: Yeah, I agree. Quite the escalation right? In the beginning I was hesitant about uploading the chapter, but the 3 reviews has assured me that my plan was a success. What plan? Well you'll just have to wait and see. As for the charisma only route portion of your review, I personally believe that the idea should be explored more. The scarcity of the fanfics are a tad upsetting because even though the ideas are good nobody explores the idea. Whether it's because of the fear of the unknown or because they are being taken down is unclear. All I know is that fanfics about gamers are being made in a similar fashion. MC puts points into magic and basically becomes a wizard, that's what I mostly see. I do see the rare 'full physical' routes but nothing to unique.**

 **Lastly, Gabe2000: Thanks for the complement and I agree with your statement just like the other two reviewers. Heck, I felt uncomfortable writing it! But it needed to happen; just like Pyrrha needed to die in volume 3 of RWBY to show that the show got more serious and to give Jaune the extra push he needed to better himself.**

 **Anyway enough talk, it's avatar creation time!**

* * *

 **(Chapter warning: Callback to previous upload(with good reason).)**

* * *

Chapter 12: A "Nero"perspective *laugh track*

" _Are done yet?_ My angel asked.

"Nope."

" _What about now?"_

"I swear to god I'll turn this car around so help me god!"

"Compuii please, act your age." I ask while raising my left hand to my head.

" _Technically I'm over a week old, your wish is flawed and filled with loopholes."_ Her holograph makes a triumphant pose.

"Or I could be telling you to shut up, of course that's if we're technical about it."

Compuii pouts at my words. " _You're mean!"_

I chuckle and go back to my business. Just as I said I would, I've been working on a sibling for Compuii and as you can see she is hyped for it. There have been a few problems here and there; scrapped ideas, re-envisioning of what I want the design to be, that sort of stuff. I do have a good idea for what I want though, even if that idea has made the workload double what it was.

But that won't stop me though, I just need to take it slow so that I don't have to go back to fix mistakes. Luckily my right arm is still out of commission, so typing too fast isn't an issue. With my breakneck pace of a turtle taxi I should be done in around a few thousand years or so.

If you couldn't tell I'm a tad peeved at my situation. Do you know how hard it is to wright an entire backstory with only your non dominant hand while gritting through constant pain? It's difficult, I try to stay strong when a sudden pulse of pain hits, which has gotten a lot easier now that the status effect has 'devolved'.

* * *

 **[Status effect: Shattered limb(right arm).]**

 **[Affects: User is unable to wield items of any kind with the right arm and sharp pain every now and then.]**

 **[Repair time: 14 hours.]**

* * *

It's been more manageable sense the effects of the ailment have dwindled. Now the only time I scream is when I get sick and tired of struggling with the shift key on this god forsaken scroll. Well that and when I'm bored; having the power of the 'gamer' but being unable to do shit is agonizingly painful apparently. Meaning my only form of entertainment have to be doable with one hand.

That being said, my preparations for the dungeon have been progressing smoothly. I got my hands on some materials and blueprints to make new clothes, courtesy of Eros. The equipment looks pretty good on me if I do say so myself. I got a new shirt, have a long coat that went halfway down my legs, comfy sweatpants and at long last, shoes!

The lovely long coat I now sported had fur lining the edges of the hood and neck, which was stylish as it was stunning. It was white with deep blue sections here and there which really brought out the baby blue buckles that stationed themselves on the shoulders shoulders. I love this coat, especially for the fact it has loads of pockets on the inside.

The sweatpants were just sweatpants, no shocker there. But the pants aren't the important item I got for below the belt, the real prize was my new shoes. They may have been a plain black but the mere fact I no longer have to walk barefoot on a deserted island is a wonderful thought.

Though the shirt is kinda like the pants when it came to importance, I still like it. It's an edgy black color with a caption on the front that says "Fuck you sweetheart, and take it as a complement!". It's funny for me to see such a well used insult being re-purposed into a pickup line.

Man it's kinda weird to find joy in odd places but you won't see me complaining. All anyone will see is me making a list of things I like; like nature, the outdoors...some periodic physical activity…

" _What do you think your doing."_ An accusing voice says behind me.

"Snake? Snake? Snaaaaake!"

"Nothing at all my angel." I turn around to face Compuii's hologram, my poker face giving away my intentions.

" _You were told to stay inside operator. If you move one more step, I'll have to resort to drastic measures."_ Compuii warns.

"I'm just looking."

" _Don't give me that crap, I can clearly see you opening the door!"_ She accuses once more.

I wave her off. "You're seeing things."

" _You just stepped outside! Alright, you asked for it! Eros come in, we have a runner. Operation cuddle with a struggle is a go."_

"You got it sugar lips." Eros said behind me.

"(First mate) Captain we're surrounded, what do we do!?"

"(Captain) *Already jumped off ship*"

"Oh shit…"

"You won't take me alive!" Before I'm able to run, Eros grabs me by the scruff of the coat.

"Sorry pal, girls orders." He hoisted me over the shoulder.

"Come on Eros, why are you listening to her? Don't you have a harem of girls you control?!"

"There's also men, and just because I have a harem doesn't mean I don't take orders from women. They have just as much authority as a man and as long as I'm paid, I'll do what they say."

"What she pay you with?"

"Nudes."

"Compuii! I won't allow my precious partner to sell herself off, even if it's just through pictures!"

" _No need to worry operator, they aren't mine."_

I tilt my head. "Then who's"

"Well...you do have a fine ass." Eros casually comments as my feeling of safety shatters.

I start to struggle. "Let me go you rapist!"

"Only if you tell me why you want to leave so bad. I mean come on man, just a guy and a girl alone in a house together. Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's not that, I just hate having to watch all my daily quest say they are incomplete! The rewards were so good too!"

"Ahhh, so that's the reason." Eros gives an understanding nod. "I too have been bested by status affects and lost a ton of good stuff as well. But every operator goes through it, so suck it up!"

"I ain't sucking anything of yours!"

"And here I thought you were trying to empathize with me."

"Nope!" He threw me on my bed and pulled out a chair to sit on. "But I do have something that will make you feel better." He starts waving his finger up and down as if he was scrolling through a phone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my best bud some conformation that his task is complete." He scrolled a little more before pulling out a ball of red towels. "Tadaa!"

He handed me the ball which I eyed cautiously. The ball was oddly moist and slightly sticky which made me glance at Eros who was waiting with excitement. I put the ball on my lap and began unraveling the ball. When I unwrapped the cloth I found a dismembered he- "What the fuck!"

"Surprise! It's the head of one of those scavenger fuckers you were talking about. I found them raiding your shit so I disguised myself as an easily gullible woman. Once they trapped me in your house I waited for your little sister, who's a total brat by the way, so that I could catch the perps without making me out to be the bad guy." Eros explained.

"Wait a minute. You said you waited for my sister, does that mean she saw you kill them!?"

"Technically I didn't kill them, they killed themselves. Besides I used some of my magic to wipe her memory of the event. I thought it was the best way to go considering she was almost diddled."

"That's...alright, I'll allow it." I put the head on my bedside table. "So how's she doing?"

"Besides the fact she acts like a spoiled brat, she's OK. She is currently asleep while my clones clean up your house and steal back the stuff that was stolen."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Clones?"

"Yeah. When you have as many wives, girlfriends and simple lovers as I do, it becomes hard to make them feel wanted at all times of the day. So I made a skill that allows me to duplicate myself as much as I wish." His mask shifts so it's face resembles that of someone who's calling you stupid. "Sooooo...how's the AI coming along?"

"Shhhh! It's supposed to be a surprise for Compuii!"

"I'll just stop her from listening in then." Eros snapped his finger, causing the scroll that had fallen out of my pocket to shatter.

"I thought she updated her system to stop you from affecting her."

"She did. Doesn't mean that I can't disrupt the connection to the system itself. Now time to get back to business." Eros neatly folded his hands in his lap.

"Serious time."

"Going good so far, the plan has been changed quite a bit from my first but I got a solid idea now."

Eros gives me a questioning look. "Waifu or husbando?

"Stop asking stupid questions!"

"Waifu, obviously. The dynamic duo wouldn't be right if they were guys." My words cause Eros to smirk.

"Duo, so you're making to lovely ladies this time eh. What are you going for? The yuri approach? Best pals? Completely separate from each other? Come on man, don't leave me in the dark, I need details." Eros grabbed my coat and shook me violently.

I pushed him off me. "I was thinking twins actually."

"Nice! They based off anything?"

"Well actually-"

And the two began talking about Cyan's plan for hours. Eventually they got into a heated argument about a woman's chest area, which branched off into a deep talk about a lasses behind. Though the battle was brutal they came to an agreement; if they can be hugged, they're great.

* * *

 **Bit of a shorter chapter this time. Wanted to show how Cyan is dealing with his implication for the week. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was a tad shorter than chapters have been as of late. My schedule has been a tad wacky as of late so I hope it doesn't affect any future uploads.**

 **You may also see new stories appear on my story list but I should warn you that they aren't actually stories. They are instead ideas for stories that I have but don't want to go too deep into unless people actually like the idea. If people don't like the idea then I'll have it removed after a period of time; if it is liked, I'll explore the story further and turn it into an actually story. It'll work like this:**

 **-Story idea is uploaded and judged by the readers/fans(If I have any.).**

 **-Story idea then becomes a story one-shot to see what you can expect from the story.**

 **-Story one shot then becomes an actual story.**

 **All in all, this means that it's on you guys and your tastes whether or not a story gets put into development. That being said, are there any ideas you guys have that you would like to see a story of? It can be romance, action, horror. Filled with detail or has an extreme lack of detail. Hell, I'll even try to make a crossover of two kinds of stories, just know that I may not make something good or accurate if it isn't something I personally know.**

 **Basically this is your chance(If your desperate enough) to make a fanfic that you really want to see but either; doesn't exist or is few in number. If you want a fanfic that's basically the plot of Naruto but you want Naruto to get together with Ino instead of Hinata? Bam, there you go. You want another RWBY fanfic but has Jaune get a massive harem in a world where males don't have aura? Shit, I'm down. If you want a high-school DXD fanfic where Issei is a brick? Sure why not!**

 **All you guys need to do is ask and I'll try to give you what you want. Not going to lie, there is a big chance that some won't stick and be forgotten, with only 3-5 chapters to their name. But don't let that stop you, so long as support comes in I'll be happy to make another chapter every so often.**

 **Piece out, Spiffy.**


	21. Chapter 13: Make it Triple

**Upload two after the nuke that was special chapter 4, not many survived the blast, but those who did keep on moving along the deadly trail. But first they have to deal with the review responses!**

 **Firstly, T.G.V: I understand your plight, most people thought the same thing. But I'll tell you all a little something. The whole gender change thing was a plan made by Eros, a guy who's practically the god of lust and sexual content, to prevent that potential rape from occurring. I'm not saying that it makes it better, just know that I felt disgusted with myself when I made those one-off villains. Even if I was hinting at the content, I would never have a** **child** **raped in story or out of the story. Hell, wouldn't even put an adult rape scene.**

 **Secondly, the next person is someone I'm not going to respond to. Not only have I forgotten what has categorized as chapter 10 but I also find it pointless to respond to people who have obviously dropped the story. Unless someone really grinds my gears or gives me a good laugh I won't respond to quitters.**

* * *

 **(Chapter warning: It's not Side Special 4.)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Make it triple.

Today was a fine day. Woke up in the morning to find six weeks have passed in a flash. Now the only problem I had with my arm was that it felt uncomfortable when it moved. But that problem was greatly overshadowed by the fact that I could finally do shit!

Compuii was a tyrant when it came to my recovery. It may have something to do with a talk we had during another one of her nervous jitters. Throughout the first portion of the week she's been quite bipolar about her standing on the new AI/AI's. It wasn't until I promised her that she alone could be in charge of my personal schedule that she stopped.

This promise lead to the beginning of my torment, she created rules that were overbearingly cruel! She stopped me from viewing my stats do I wouldn't get worked up; canceled every quest that came in because I wouldn't be able to complete them; then she had the gall to keep me inside so I wouldn't get attacked by predators! In retrospect, these aren't things I should be worried about.

I'm just a tad on edge because all I could do was work on my new assistants. Couldn't play any games, couldn't work out. Hell, when I was this bored I usually masturbated(We all do it from time to time.) but due to Compuii's presence that became impossible. Think about it; you want some 'alone time' only to realize that the only way to get 'material' is to use the a device that houses a super powered, super judgmental AI who you just so happened to be paired with. It's extremely awkward and a total mood killer.

But thats different now. My right hand man*heh* is back and ready to explore the unknown! That's why I'm currently outside with my shtick"n"knife at the ready to do a latta damage. Latta damage on what you may be asking. Well that would be Rune factory 4. Never played the game myself but I have heard it's good.

It makes me excited to come face to face with the unknown, makes me ask pointless questions. Like how many cool weapons exist over there? How strong are the enemies? Why is Eros my guide? And of course, is ligma an occurring problem over there? Very important questions yet still left unanswered by my current company. I do have one more source to draw from but alas, it's credibility is just as good as a telemarketer.

"1: I'd say 5-no! 3-eee, 2, 2 is my final answer!"

Yup, I'm relying on what I believe is my instincts. Which is kinda sad when I can easily compare it to internet explorers internet browser.

"2: I have found 36 websites about the strength of anemone."

Apparently my instincts aren't going to give me a good answer. Man I wish I knew how to study properly so I didn't need to rely on Siri 1.0.

"3: I don't know, got distracted by a squirrel."

So useless. I'm glad I have the ability to see my stats, so I can calculate my chances instead of using my gut feeling.

"4: someone shot a spitball at me!"

Speaking of*Don't ignore me!*, what does my status look like?

* * *

 **[Updated!]**

 **[Cyan Palette:-]**

 **[9!1:-!#$044 4#]**

 **[Power level: 315]**

 **[Stat level: 177]**

 **[Money: 3.67 Lien]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-24]**

 **[Str-28]**

 **[Dur-15]**

 **[Spd-95]**

 **[Vig-15]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-130/130(0+10)]**

 **[MP-10/10(0+10)]**

 **[TP-10/10(0+10)]**

 **[ -80(28+50+2)]**

 **[ -2(0+2)]**

 **[ -17(0+17(2+10+5))]**

 **[ -37(15+22(2+10+5+5))]**

 **[ -2(0+2)]**

 **[ -2(0+2)]**

 **[Spe-102(95+7(2+5))]**

 **[Acc-2(0+2)]**

 **[Eva-2(0+2)]**

 **[Bonus]**

 **[24% bonus to food benefits.]**

 **[14 pounds of liftable weight.]**

 **[15% extra equipment durability]**

 **[5.7mph movement speed.]**

 **[1 HP regen every 4 mins.]**

* * *

Pretty solid if I say so myself.

"And I say so!"

"So how the hell does this key work?" I ask Eros, who is currently sitting on a fence.

"It's pretty simple Cyan. Just thrust the key outwards and twist." Eros says sarcastically.

Despite my grunt I was rather quick to use this new information. In seconds the world was engulfed in a blinding light, then replaced with a soothing darkness. When my eyes adapted I found that me and Eros were side by side and that there was a giant slot machine floating above us.

"What the hell is that?" I looked to Eros for answers.

"Well, I want to say slot machine but...how to put this into words…" Eros began wracking his brain for answers. "Aha! You know how some video games have different maps and different sections of said map? Well this thing right here will give you a random location from the realm key to explore. A good example is Luigi's mansion; if the key gives you a guest bedroom then that's all you get to explore. But if you get something with multiple locations in it like the first floor of the mansion then by proxy you get every room in the specified location. Basically the less specific, the better."

"So it's like owning parts of land?"

Eros makes a 'so-so' gesture. "Kinda."

The slot machine springs to life, the round tube in the center of the machine starts to spin rapidly. Eventually the tube stops, the words 'Cluck-Cluck Nest' were visible on the tube.

"Oooo, what bad luck." Eros states while cringing.

"Why is it bad luck?" I ask.

He looks down solemnly. "Cause there isn't any waifu material in that nest."

I stared at him with confusion. "That all?"

"Well there's that and the monstrous-you know what, you'll see." Grabbing my hand, Eros led me to the machine, where another key came into view. It had the same look as the last key but had a string with a message at the end of it.

After grabbing it, the world revealed itself to me. I was in a cave with light pouring out of the entrance on one side and a dark staircase leading downwards on the other. It was peaceful, until eros opened his mouth.

Eros grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the stairs. "We got no time to lose, come on!"

"Whats the rush?"

"Look at your scroll." Eros's words made me glance at my scroll.

* * *

 **[Realm quest: First meal maham!(And bacon!)]**

 **[Objective: Steal a Mamadoodle egg.]**

 **[Reward: Faith.]**

 **[Time left: 23-hours, 45-mins.]**

* * *

'Hmmmm, my curiosity is peaked.'

What does it mean by faith? Well in the end it doesn't matter unless I can actually complete the quest. How hard can it be?

"Get ready Cyan." Eros warns as he pulls us behind a rock.

Before I can ask Eros what he means I spot a massive chicken walking in the open area.

"Compuii, can you scan that thing?" I whisper to Compuii.

" _I'll try operator."_

"While she's working on that, can you give me info on what that thing is Eros?" I whisper to Eros.

"Yeah, that thing is a Mamadoodle. It's an enemy that you find near the beginning portion of Rune Factory 4 but don't let that sway your judgement. These things are in a 'out of the way' cave that new players shouldn't enter when they first see it, less they meet a horrible end."

" _Done the scanning."_

* * *

 **[Mamadoodle.]**

 **[Power level:17320]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-?]**

 **[Str-?]**

 **[Dur-?]**

 **[Spd-?]**

 **[Vig-0]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-?]**

 **[MP-?]**

 **[TP-?]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[ -?]**

 **[ -?]**

* * *

I was frozen in place with my mouth agape. 'What the actual fuck!'

'I'm getting some flashbacks from tattletail!'

Eros peered over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of my phone. "Can't get a full scan?"

"Yeah, since my system is leveless what I can see is determined on my stats. What was the percentage you gave me Compuii?"

" _I can scan enemy stats eqivalent to my operators stats plus 10%._ " She states.

"Wasn't it like 2%?" I question

" _It was, now it's not."_

"Sooooo, would you like me to write down it's stats?" Eros offers.

I accept. "Please do."

Eros pulls out a pen and notepad to jot down the stats of the enemy. After he finishes he rips off the piece and hands it to me.

* * *

 **(Note: While this is written on paper I decided to put it into a system format instead. Not because it's easier but because Eros is illiterate, even more than me.)**

 **[Mamadoodle.]**

 **[Power level:17320]**

 **[Stats]**

 **[Vit-9000]**

 **[Str-4300]**

 **[Dur-2050]**

 **[Spd-200]**

 **[Vig-0]**

 **[Value]**

 **[HP-45000/45000]**

 **[MP-1000/1000]**

 **[TP-0/0]**

 **[ -4300]**

 **[ -700]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[ -2050]**

 **[ -870]**

 **[ -0]**

 **[Spe-200]**

 **[Acc-0]**

 **[Eva-0]**

* * *

"Eros?"

"Yeah buddy?"

I give him a blank stare. "Why were you so quick to get me down here? The thing could easily kill me, you trying to off me? Hmmm!?"

'Wanna tussle with the muscle!?'

He tilts his head. "Don't you remember the quest?"

'Do I remember the quest he asks. No, short term memory, enlighten me!"

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It said to steal the eggs, you don't have to fight that thing." Eros points out.

"Eros, I couldn't run from that thing even if I tried. Sneakings no good either, too clumsy to be in a place filled with randoms rocks."

"Your correct on both fronts. The trick isn't sneaking or running though, it's dodging. Half the players who enter this cave are able to steal the eggs and loot; not because they can outrun the chicken but because they dodge the attacks of the chicken. They have exploitable start-up lag, so use it to your advantage Cyan." After explaining his points, Eros slaps me on the back and pushes me into the Mamadoodles line of sight.

*Cluck, cluck.*

"Uuuu, h-hey there. Did you-*Ahem*-did you come from KFC?" It tilted it's head at my question. "Cause your breasts are to die for…" I shrink to half my size as I point finger guns at it's direction.

The Mamadoodle was silent. I was silent. Compuii was silent. Eros was silent. My shut-in powers kicked in and created a perfectly awkward situation, that was until all hell broke loose.

The Mamadoodle let out a terrifying screech and started chasing me. Slamming it's face into the ground as it attacked.

I was running for my life, every chicken based meal had come back to haunt me. I was able to dodge every strike but only barley, had to find the eggs fast or this whole operation would be for naught.

This all happened while Compuii berated me for not only making an awful pun, but also using language that would be considered sexual harassment.

Eros wrote down the line, making sure to bookmark it for his future pick-up escapades.

The only thing that could be heard was my manly screams echoing throughout the cave system.

* * *

(Slight timeskip.)

(At home base.)

'Can't unsee…'

"We make a pretty good team. Don't you think so too Cyan?" Eros asked innocently as I caught my breath.

"Why didn't you tell me there was another section of the cave..." I was too tired to answer his question properly.

He pulled out a large egg from his inventory and looked it over. "We got a bunch of eggs too. Your gonna have breakfast for days."

My hands slowly crawled up my face and rested on my forehead. "Why didn't you warn me that the deeper you went, the more chickens show up…"

"All in all you did magnificently." He applauded.

I gripped onto his shit with all the strength I could muster. "Why did you throw me in there? What made you think I could constantly run, collect eggs and dodge three overgrown chickens!?"

"You're alive aren't you?"

"I won't be for long if this keeps happening."

Eros scoffs. "Drama queen. Well, see you tomorrow champ!" With that he disappeared.

I let out a long sigh and sat in my bed. My chin rested in my right hand as I summoned the akashic scroll to my left.

"Compuii?"

Her hologram showed up in front of me. " _Yes operator?"_

"It's been a long and stressful day for me. Do you know what could make it better?"

" _Do tell."_

I smile. "Breaking in the new initiates."

Compuii clasps her hands over her mouth in excitement. " _You don't mean-"_

My smile grows larger. "Do you know how to do the process?"

She moves her hands out of the way to reveal a smile of her own. " _Don't doubt your partner operator."_

We got to work. I pulled up the data I was working on and 'exported' it. Unlike the last crystal that came out of the scroll, this one was a mix of red and blue. Once the crystal was in my grasp; Compuii, with the enthusiasm of a 6 year old who was given coffee before going to grandma's house, began directing me on how to do the thing.

The back of the scroll opened up, allowing me to place the crystal comfortably in its place. The scroll accepted the crystal and closed it's back portion. Now all we had to do was wait.

I glanced at the hologram beside me, which wore the face only the most anxious of people could. It would be a huge change for her, makes sense for her to be nervous. But this change is good. So good that I was surprised that Compuii didn't try to peak at my work when I wasn't looking, or typing for that matter.

Once the device in my hand made a sound to show it had completed it's update I opened up the scroll. What greeted me was three smiling faces; the first being Compuii's, her happy tears fell down her digital cheeks as she witnessed my present.

The second smiling face belonged to the AI known as Joylow(Joy-low). A knight esc character with green eyes. She wore a chestplate with a slight lip to represent a control stick. Underneath the chest plate is a blue sweater with the left sleeve missing, the left arm is instead covered by the black sleeve of a skinsuit with buttons on the outer arm and four green squares down the inner arm. She wore shorts that have two metal buttons with arrows on the outside of her legs that point behind her and a metal button on the belt buckle that points up. On her feet are dress shoes with metal buttons that point forward. Her head donned half a steel helmet, with LZ engraved on the visor, that allows her white cascading shoulder length hair to flow freely down her right eye.

The final smiling face was owned by the AI named Conedy(Con-ed-ee). A maid esc character with purple eyes. She wears a red maid top with the right arm missing, the right arm is instead covered by a black fleece sleeve with buttons on the outside and four green squares down the inside. She also wears a grey skirt that's lipped on the end to represent a button. On her neck is a choker with the 'A,B,X,Y' buttons on a diamond tag. On her head is a black headband with RZ sewn onto it, which compliments her short and curly white hair that covers her left eye.

"How can I appease you milord?" The knight asked with a voice similar to Peri's from Fire emblem. Though I say that, Joylow's voice is much nicer.

"How may I assist you master?" The maid asked with a sultry voice that hid deep wisdom. It's as if she was testing a man's libido through a guise that covered her responsible side.

Both were very different but shared a few things. Like Eros's future affection and my 'horrible' naming sense.

* * *

 **And so my two new darlings enter the fray. What will they do? Who knows. What will they act like? Wouldn't you like to know! Why twins? I felt like it. Honestly the only thing you can count on is the great relationship all three of the AI will have with Cyan.**

 **If you have any questions and/or want to show your support, leave a review! You wanna flame me? Well, I'm always ready for round two!**

 **Last thing I want to say is a question, haven't asked one in a while. What do you think Rooster Teeth would change if they remade volume 1 of RWBY? It's an interesting question to say the least.**

 **See you next chapter, Spiffy.**


	22. SS5: Egg?

**Sorry about the late chapter everyone. I was so tired that I thought I had uploaded this chapter only to find out I didn't...so here you go. Now for the reviews(What little there is of them anyways.)!**

 **Kitrane: Your preference and interests are your own, I fully understand. But if you actually bit the bullet and made it all the way here then yay I guess.**

 **TGV: Thanks for your answer pal. I think I said it before but I'm making the characters a tad different then before due to plot reasons. These changes include altered semblances, personalities and ways of thinking. These changes will be more apparent in younger characters while the older characters change less.**

 **I did this because I agree with your thoughts on the early RWBY seasons. But I will admit that I took the idea to the next level. I feel my changes definitely deal with the issues I have with the characters, but in turn I added new ones(Cyan will rectify them.).**

 **Due to Cyans meddling, Ozpin will have a new outlook on life that makes him look at the positives in life, stop the haunting memories that drive him to be as tense as he is and be far more trusting. He will also gain a rivalry of sorts with Cyan but you'll have to see what I mean.**

 **Jaune's attraction to Weiss will still be present. But due to my changes to both characters, Jaune won't end up following her like a lost puppy. He has far too much on his place now.**

 **Finally, let me thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked the chapter and don't be upset for messing up Joylow's name. I might have misspelled it because of fatigue. As for the chapters till the canon...well, after the next three chapters they will start there trip through time(Taking pit stops along the way.).**

 **Now lets stop with the writing for this section and begin the story! It's showtime.**

* * *

I awoke in a open field. The birds were singing as the danced about in the sky. It was a nice scenario, too nice. Something was definitely wrong here, there was a serious lack of Grimm for this to be natural.

"Well hello stranger!" An overly happy, yet somehow familiar, voice called out.

I turned around to glance at the waving figure. He wore pink-wait...Eros!?

"What's up with the frown stranger?" Eros asked.

While there were differences this man was definitely Eros. He simply had buck teeth and rabbit ears. An odd choice for...hold on a minute, is this another one of those dreams?

"Well, never-mind that, we gotta get you to the rest of the group. The Easter egg hunt is about to start!" Eros said while pulling me in some random direction.

"Fuuuuck!" I yelled out in displeasure.

'Fuuuuck!'

"Ahhh, profanity!? Bad stranger!" Eros scolded.

'Yeah! Mine was way better see. Fuuuu-'

"Yeah, yeah, just take me to the others already." I command.

After a few minutes I was brought to a clearing. It had banners, picnic tables and small groups of people standing under booths here and there. Eros led me to a person in flashy clothes; he was holding a clipboard and ensuring that everyone was in their place.

"Excuse me! Could you direct this young man to his group? He got lost and doesn't know where to go." Eros asked the man.

The man turned around at Eros's question to reveal it was-God damn it!

" **Is that so? What's your name young man?"** The dark god asked me in a motherly voice.

It took all my power to suppress the feelings that were surfacing right now. It was a mix of discomfort, the need to laugh and disgust. This was only half because of his attire; the other half because his horns were replaced with rabbit ears.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Names Cyan."

The dark god looked at his clipboard. Eventually finding my name. " **Ah, here he is. Your group is the third from the end."**

After I thanked him I began my trip down the strip of groups. Each group was a team of RWBY characters oddly enough, well that or a group of close characters. Each of them had banners of their team name on the front of their booth. I was fanboying over all the characters but made sure to hide it. The last thing I wanted was to look like some creep in front of fictional characters made real.

'Don't worry about that, it's hard to change the looks you were born with afterall.'

I kept my head low as I walked, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone. That is until I was struck from behind by some unknown force. I was knocked to the ground and became stuck under the weight of what hit me.

"Huh, apparently I can throw you pretty far." A familiar female blondes voice said.

"Whhyyyy!?" A familiar male blondes voice replied.

That unknown force I felt was apparently Jaune Arc. He was in agony after someone had thrown him, that someone was Yang Xiao Long.

"Well guess what Jaune? If that throw was any indication, I trust you quite a bit, just make sure to treat Ruby right." Yang said in a teasing tone.

Jaune got off me and started fighting with Yang. "I just wanted to try one of her cookies. Why did this become a 'meet the parents' scenario!?"

Yang gave him a look of surprise. "Jaune I am shocked. You know how much Ruby likes cookies, shed kill for them, so asking for one is akin to a proposal."

"How was I supposed to know!?"

As the two went back and forth, the rest of their teams showed up. The females of team JNPR lunged at Jaune to trap him in a bone shattering hug while Ren only moved so he was closer to his team. The heartwarming scene that JNPR had was a mirror opposite to RWBY's.

"What on earth were you thinking Yang Xiao Long!?" An irritable voice shouted.(Ice wench.(Ice bitch belongs to Winter.))

"Why did you throw Jaune sis?" An adorable voice asked. (Ruby.)

"Always leaping before you look." A monotone voice commented. (Blake.)

"Come on guys, cut me some slack. I was just making sure my little sis would be safe with her husband." Yang defended.

"Husband!?" RWB(Y) shouted in unison.

"B-but we haven't even started dating…" The one in red said.

"Ruby is immature, but that doesn't mean she would make such a bad decision when it came to a significant other!" I could hear the pained cry from Jaune after that burn.

"It was just a joke. Not like Jaune's going to get hurt from that, his aura is huge." Yang defended again.

"Still reckless to throw someone through a crowd like this. Even if Jaune wasn't injured, there could have been major damages." A bow wearing girl stated.

The blonde bombshell shrugged that off. "Yeah there COULD have. But name one thing that got damaged from that perfect toss."

The faunus in disguise gave her a deadpan stare before pointing at me. "How about that guy?"

Yang looked down at me and winced, finally realizing I was there. It looked especially bad because I was taking a page out of Penny's book, deciding to remain on the ground.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked in a tired tone.

"Oh my goodness! Are you OK!?" Ruby instantly responded.

I gave her a nod. "Actually I'm completely fine. Which is a little weird to me not going to lie."

Yang wiped her brow in relief. "Thank Ohm, I thought I was going to face serious charges."

"Why are you still on the ground then?" Blake questioned.

"Probably to look up our skirts." Weiss suggested before glaring at me.

This comment created varying emotions between our little group. Yang went stoic and gave off hatred that seemed almost visible; Blake raised an eyebrow at Weiss to see if she was serious; Weiss kept glaring at me and Ruby looked lost. If I was any other man I would have been scared shitless. But I was no ordinary man, I was a courageous soul when brats needed to be smacked.

I gave Weiss an irritated look. "Don't overestimate your worth lady. Even if I was a skirt peeping pervert, that lost puppy over there would go against my moral code. You on the other hand are a problem in itself."

Weiss was enraged. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means any arousal I would get from the act would shrivel away in seconds due to your icy atmosphere, making the whole act pointless. Seriously, I bet your attitude is the cause of erectile dysfunction." I hammered in my insults.

This caused Yang and Blake to struggle to keep in laughter as shut down. Ruby was unaffected by the jokes and took it upon herself to help me up.

I dusted myself off before thanking Ruby. "Thanks for the help…"

"Oh! Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. What's your name?" Ruby asked, extending her hand.

I shook her hand. "Cyan Palette, weapon fanboy and novice survivalist." Ruby's eyes shone at the weapon fanboy part.

"Survivalist? Is that an occupation similar to a huntsman/huntress or do mean it in more literal terms?" Blake.

"Both I suppose. It's kinda like being a huntsman but without electronics, more swearing and crippling loneliness. That's why I find comfort in books that I find." Not a complete lie just a bit of a altered truth.

Her bow twitched as her interest peaked. "Is that so? What kind do you like?"

I stared her dead in the eye as I answered. "Smut and romance that's led by the plot aspects instead of the 'other' aspects."

Yang nudged Blake with her elbow. "Would you look at that Blake, you have a new reading buddy to bond with!"

Blake didn't agree or deny Yang's teasing, she just blushed a bit and awkwardly said. "Aren't you...blunt."

"I'm a hormonal teenager that lives alone in the wild without anything else to do. What do you expect?"

"So you are a pervert!" Weiss finally joined in. "I swear that you'll pay dearly for those insults and be punished for that stunt you pulled."

I pretended like I didn't hear her. "Sorry did you say cunt you pulled?"

Before she could retort Yang stepped in between us. "Whoa there guys, easy. What's your beef with 'Weiss'cream? You a faunus or something?"

"Nope, just like putting rich pricks in their place." I answered.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Yang said.

"Yeah, my sister. I used to live in a rich person home until I taught my sister a lesson. She always used her 'favorite child' card on me to get me to do her schoolwork. Eventually I slapped her after an argument, which got me kicked out of the family. Sis then used my new situation as blackmail to get me to do it again. So I left." All but that last part is true sadly.

"Ouch."

"It hurts me even more when I deal with it because she used to be such a nice girl. Even if she's got a bad attitude, I still love her you know. She's still my sister who I want to protect from the world." I said truthfully.

Everyone was silent as they listened to my ramblings. Yang eventually grinned and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends. Yang Xiao Long by the way."

I shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you too breath-taker."

Her grin grew even more because of my comment. "Stop, stop, please, I'm begging you. Mama Yang doesn't know 'Xiao Long' she'll be able to hold herself back from such a smooth-talker." She punned.

"Well 'Pal'et me see how far I get then. It's my first time flirting with a jaw dropper like yourself after all." Yang was frozen still before she actually started checking me out.

"Well I think your chances are pretty good. If your looks and puns are any indication, the first date would definitely start off with a 'Yang'." She says with a smirk before getting close and whispering. "And I do love a wild time."

I had to pry myself from Yang after that, though I guess I deserve it after appealing to her through puns. "Well I'd rather start out as friends. A friend I 'Cyan't wait to hang out with more, that goes for the rest of you as well*Cough*not you Weiss*Cough*. Have a good day guys." I end off before taking my leave.

I was quite curious about my 'group' mates. The theme of the groups was very clear to me, but I'm not affiliated with a team, nor do I currently know enough people to make a team with. Wait, yes I do! I have my squad of AI's! Sure they aren't actually real but my dreams hasn't let that stop it from making it so.

Just as I predicted, a familiar creation of mine made their presence known. "Hello partner, where on remnant have you been?" Compuii asked with equal amounts of fury and worry.

"I was...scouting, yeah that's it."

"Lies." Compuii instantly rejects.

"Well to be honest I don't have any other excuse that makes sense. Just kinda woke up somewhere else." I say truthfully.

"That's improbable, but you don't seem to be lying. It would also explain your sudden disappearance in a way, as well as why you lack a reason for your departure. I'll let you off but don't think we're finished with you."

'We?' I ask myself internally.

As we walk, I find myself looking at the odd groups that were formed. Watts, Tyrian, Cinder and Hazel made up team WTCH(Witch). Roman, Neo, Emerald and Mercury made team RMNS(Reminisce). Ozpin, Glynda, Professor port and doctor Oobleck made team OPOG(Whatever the hell that means.). It was quite interesting to see. Especially my own.

In front of me was a stand with that had the letters CCCJ posted on the top. Inside the booth, Conedy and Joylow looked like they were preparing for war. However, Joylow caught sight of me and prepared to charge.

"Milord!" She cried as she embraced me with all her might.

I expected nothing less when it came to her nature. She was a outgoing, sadistic, romantically innocent psychopath who treated loyalty as if it were a religion.

Some people might think that she's based off Neo, those people are wrong; Joylow's design is based off a knight, plus she can talk. Some might even think I ripped off Peri from FE: Fates, those people are partially right; I actually didn't realize the similarities until I finished, but that doesn't mean she's a carbon copy and has way more to her than just that. (Cyan's thoughts are the same as mine here.)

But enough about that, I had more pressing problems now. All my limbs were constrained by Joylow's clinging body and while it didn't hurt, it was certainly uncomfortable.

"Ahem. My dear retainer Joylow, cease these actions at once!" I spoke in a regal voice. "Please, my body's going numb."

"Why would I do that? If I let go you'll disappear again, a knight isn't a knight without their king and vice versa." Joylow states her argument.

Before I could say anything Compuii walks up with a sinister smile. "I suggest that you let go little sister of mine. You'll feel quite guilty if he disappears because you were making him feel uncomfortable."

"Compuii is right Joylow. What kind of team would would push their own leader away? Not team 'cage' that's for sure." Conedy assists.

"'Cage'?" I ask.

Conedy nods. "Yes, cage. It's spelt CCCJ. Personally I would have preferred it if it was spelled JCCC so we could be called team 'jack off'."

I gave her a look of shock. "...what?"

"Hmmm?" Conedy looks back at me like what she said was never said.

Ahhh yes, I forgot about Conedy's...issue. I really don't understand what happened to her. She was supposed to be a hard working maid who did her best to ensure you had a home worth coming home to. Instead she was created with a seductive voice and 'naughty' mouth. I know for a fact it isn't intentional, she does it subconsciously, but the image I had of her is sullied.

"Anyways. What are we doing today?" I try to salvage.

"Don't you remember master? We're hunting eggs today." Conedy says.

Everything now makes sense. Eros and dark god as bunnies, the spring time feel of the dream, all of it. What is concerning though is the fact that everyone was preparing weaponry instead of baskets.

Before I could ask about the weaponry, Eros's voice could be heard through the speaker in our booth.

"Thank you all for coming today. This years egg hunt is much harder than it usually is, so knowing that we have such a large amount of hunters relieves my soul. No my partner would like to say a few words." Eros gestures to the dark god, his appearance causing everyone to cheer.

" **Thank you Eros. I would also like to express my gratitude for your participation. You see this wall behind me is the only thing separating you from a battlefield, a battlefield that will require teamwork to succeed. People will take the eggs you call dibs on and stragglers will be washed away in the flood of bodies, this is why teamwork is essential. That being said, the team with the most eggs will be rewarded handsomely."** The dark gods words sparked murmurs among the groups.

"So is everyone ready?" Eros asked, receiving a loud yes from everyone.

Then the dark god began to levitate. " **Then let the war begin!"**

The wall fell and allowed me to see how literal the dark gods words were when he said battlefield. The area past the wall had burnt grass everywhere, there were craters from the constant explosions that could be heard and there were barricades where soldiers were shooting and treating their wounded.

Across the plains was an army of eggs with arms and legs, their leader appeared to be a huge chicken. This chicken commanded the eggs with a voice full of authority.

"Kill them all! Make those rabbit soldiers pay for stealing our eggs!" The chicken cawed.

How in the hell did this become world war E!?

* * *

 **There you go my readers! Sorry again for late chapter but I might have to do this again in the future. With all the stories I want to make my schedule is practically going down the drain. So I'll be going back to my 'upload once it's done' way of writing for awhile. I'll still upload at least once a week but it just might not be this story that's getting uploaded.**

 **Hope you guys who have made the journey stick with it, Spiffy.**


	23. Grad bonus! A cute 'little' story

**Hey guys, Spiffy here. I wanted to say thanks to the people who have been following this story, my first story after coming back to fanfiction. I have some news for you to explain my sudden disappearance and the future of my fanfiction creations.**

 **My recent disappearance is due to a certain event that teenagers who go to school usually go thru, the event being my graduation ceremony. From planning, practicing, dressing up, doing the ceremony, visiting branching family, exams that happen after for some reason and everything after that, I've been quite busy. Long story short I'm officially a grown'd-up man-child after this week, yay!**

 **However, you may have already put two and two together but this is going to affect my uploads greatly. I will no longer have access to my school's computers, I'll probably not have access to this shitty windows 7 computer in the future and may be even more busy with college and job stuff. However, I'll do what I can to get you uploads, just don't expect them to be frequent.**

 **With this in mind, I should also answer the questions some might be thinking now.**

 **Q: How long does 'frequently' mean?**

 **A: Every 1-4 weeks.**

 **Q: If Spiffy can't upload frequently will we be getting a bunch of uploads to make up for it?**

 **A: Probably not, you'll for sure get one upload though.**

 **Q: If Spiffy is only going to do 1 upload 1-4 weeks then will this/the other fanfics get canned?**

 **A: Nope, in fact that's the next thing to talk about.**

 **After some careful consideration of my readers habits, I realized that some of you may not look at my other fanfics. This means you haven't seen my list of uploads and crap. So I decided to make an account on discord to talk with you guys/girls about my fanfictions and stuff. The link is here [** **/UnSzdT** **].**

 **Now, this wouldn't be a Spiffy approved chapter if I didn't have a wall of review responses! Hit it Eros!**

 **Eros: The button or your moms ass?**

 **The one that doesn't get you kicked out of my story.**

 **Eros: On it boss.**

 **Now let's see here. Oh...there's only one...I'm lonely. But TGV? Is that you buddy? You went from Greek to Irish, guess I'll call you Taiv now. So without further ado, thanks Taiv, I appreciate that you liked the previous chapter and you don't need to rush, I find the best stuff is the stuff you write when chilling.**

 **Now that that's over, I have but one thing left to do. I'd feel bad if I uploaded this and then left. So have fun with your bonus chapter!**

* * *

Preschool days.

(Pov: Cyan.)

It's hard being a working man. The tough hours, hard work and low pay really brings you down. So you struggle your way to the top, so you can work less with less effort for more cash. Then, when your life is stable a chick thrust their hand down your pants as an act of war. You thrust back and win the war only to find that your life is now in shambles.

Now you have to pay for two people, change your lifestyle, do things you hate and eventually get to judgement day. Now I ain't talking about marriage, I'm talking about that single instance where you come home. Everyday, men like myself have a fear deep down that they'll come home to something unpleasant; a destroyed house, a cheating girlfriend, you know the stuff. That kind of fear is multiplied when your girlfriend goes on a trip for three years.

But I must have gotten snake eyes because after I got home, flowers in hand to welcome back my girl after her long trip, I didn't find any of what I listed. Instead I found a practically empty house. All of my girlfriends stuff had vanished, leaving my very few belongings to fill the room. But the thing that flustered me most of all was the basket on my coffee table.

The note attached said 'these are yours.'. I lifted the blanket and found three small children. One was a toddler while the other two were twin infants. One sight of me and the infants cried while the toddler gazed into my eyes.

What a surprise it was. Now, instead of providing for one person, who ate the same food as the provider and helped out the provider to, you know, provide. These little bank leeches came in a bundle of three, had to get specific formulas to eat and sabotage the provider every night when all I wanted was to get some sleep! Yet, for all the trouble it caused to have them there, I just couldn't find it in my heart to abandon them.

Sure, it was a rough start but I got to see my little darlings grow up, which was an amazing feeling. I got to watch as Compuii became hardworking and kind, even taking care of me every now and then; well, as much as a seven year old can. I got to see Joylow's smiling face when we cuddled or when she made me crafts. I got to see Conedy's face when she got a big blue ribbon for being a good girl during her doctor visit.

I also got to watch Compuii scare off potential relationship options, Joylow beat up another kid for saying their dad was better and my adult magazines drive away in the dump truck after I caught Conedy reading them. Yup, I learned a lot that day, including that I need someone to teach these kids properly, lest they learn from my questionable literature.

Finding a place for my kids to learn was difficult. I wanted them to go somewhere safe without compromising their well-being at home which was a challenge in itself. Sure, I made money but me and the kids were living on fumes and couldn't afford to enter the local schools that required monthly payments.

But I did it! I found a little daycare/certified preschool for my children called Beacon. It was easy to get my kids into the school due to my connection to the owner Ozpin and even easier to convince Glynda to let them in due to our 'puppy dog eyes' rehearsal.

Yes, I had lots of issues throughout my life, but that's OK. So long as my girls are here, it is bearable. But now a new challenge arose, one I couldn't bare. My children's first day. As I walked to the front steps with the twins holding my hands and Compuii on my shoulders, I found myself having second thoughts. I became reluctant to let my little girls go.

Compuii, seeing the uncertainty on my face, patted my head. "Don't worry daddy, we'll be good girls. I will make sure to stay tough and watch over Conedy and Joylow for you." She assured.

With a chuckle I thanked her and proceed with more speed than before, to get it done before I change my mind. Walking through the front door, I was greeted by the laughter of other children as they played. This attracted the twin's and Compuii's attention, eventually making them join their fellow playmates.

"Aren't they adorable." Glynda said from behind me.

"Yeah. You keep them safe or I'll give you a stern talking to." I threatened.

"Worry not, once you get back you'll find all your worries will be for nothing." She reassured me.

With a nod, I made my way to the entrance, only to be stopped by a tug on my pant leg. I look behind me and see a curious Joylow with a horse doll in one hand. "Where are you going daddy?" She asked.

Glynda walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your dad has work to do. That's why hes dropping you off to play for a bit." Glynda told Joylow.

Joylow looked at Glynda like she was stupid. "Your lying. Daddy does his work on his computer, he's told me so. He can just do his work here."

Glynda put her hand on Joylow's head. "But sweety, he needs to do outside work to get more money for your family."

Conedy heard these words and moved into Glynda's field of vision. "Your wrong! We don't need moneys, daddy said we have as much moneys as we need! If we need moneys, I can help make moneys! I'll sell all my drawings and make infinity moneys!"

Glynda was looking to me for support as Conedy tried to rip her a new one. I tried to make my escape again but another tug forced me to look at the teary eyed Joylow. "Daddy? Are you going away?"

"We-well-" I stammered before Glynda began pushing me towards the door.

"Your daddy needs to go girls. Or else he's going to be late." Glynda said as she shoved me out the door and away from my children.

That was a bad move on Glynda's part. For her violent looking physical contact had summoned my eldest daughter Compuii. She did not look pleased as she stared Glynda down with enough intimidation to freeze her in her tracks. As much as I wanted to see the event unfold, Glynda did make a good point, I was going to be late for my new job.

* * *

(Timeskip.)

Turning past another intersection while watching out for cops, I was going to pick up my children. I was able to get off work early after negotiating with my boss, who happened to be a pervert I knew from my high-school days. That's why I'm 'not' speeding to Beacon daycare to make sure my kids are alright. Not that I don't trust Ozpin or Glynda or anything.

Getting out of my car, I rushed to the front entrance and stormed the front door. To my relief, nothing was on fire. One worry 'extinguished'. Eh, eh? Sorry, I'm the dad. I walked up to the front desk and was greeted by Ozpin.

"Your here early ." He stated.

"Yes-um-listen. Are my kids alright? They haven't caused any issues have they!?" I asked with worry.

He sipped his coffee as he searched his mind for an answer. "They're alright and haven't caused me any trouble. Glynda seemed to be their target after all."

'Oh, no.'

"Joylow believes that your gone forever and has made a lego block fort in the corner of the play area. It's quite large and she placed the blocks in such a way that it has the words 'no Glynda's allowed!' on the side with perfect grammar. Impressive architecture in my opinion, she's as talented as she is smart for her age. Shame that she attacks anyone who comes close to what she calls castle Cyan." Ozpin explained.

"Does she have an army in her castle?" I joked.

"No. But her sister does."

"What!?"

"Conedy is under the assumption that you were kidnapped by Glynda and has been doing everything she can to get you back. You should be proud , your daughter was able to form an army made up of the other children within hours of your departure. I believe they're still making plans to kidnap and water-board Glynda into telling them your location." Ozpin went on.

I put a hand to my temples. "I'm going to make it up to Glynda."

"She'd like that, but not today. Unfortunately she's had some pretty bad luck today. At least that's what it seems like." Ozpin started.

"I have a feeling that one of my girls has something to do with it." I said with a tired voice.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Never said it was done by one of your children. I'm merely pointing out the pattern I seemed to see. Like how every place that Glynda had an accident, your daughter Compuii was there seconds earlier."

I sighed into my hands before looking at Ozpin. "Sorry for the trouble Ozpin. I'll find somewhere else for my kids to go. Sorry for the trouble."

"Quite the contrary . I think they'll fit in more than you could imagine. Plus I haven't been this entertained in quite some time." Ozpin smiled.

I returned his smile and bowed my head. "Thank you so much Ozpin! I apologize again for their behavior."

"Honestly, you shouldn't apologize to me. There are 3 small tikes who are much more deserving." Ozpin said before nodding his head to the playroom.

At first I couldn't see anything of interest as the other children obscured my vision. But I was able to make out 3 pairs of eyes staring at me through the chaos. One pair was peering over a great wall of Lego, another pair was being lifted up by a crowd of other children, and the last pair was moving a glass plate dangerously close to the counter. It took a few seconds before the eyes ducked behind whatever they were doing and rushed to my position.

"Daddy!" They all shouted in unison before knocking me down.

I held them all tight as they sobbed into my chest. Smiling, I stroked their heads as I gave them a hug of my own. For that little while, only me and my daughters existed. But outside of our little world, two people watched with a smile; an Ozpin with a red hand hand shaped mark on his face and a Glynda Goodwitch with multicolored hair.

I looked to Ozpin to express my thanks. "Thank you so much for this. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do if some creep kidnapped my children."

Both Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other before turning back to me and smiling. "Think nothing of it."

With that, I paid the two for their services and proceeded to leave. Thoughts of a sexual predator gone from my mind.

* * *

(Elsewhere.)

"Fuck I'm horny." A man in pink stated.

Grasping the bars to the left of his bed he signaled over a nearby officer.

"What is it inmate?" The officer asked.

"I dropped my clay model on the floor. I'd get it myself but my back is simply searing. Could you reach through the bars and grab it for me?" The man in pink stated.

"Sorry Eros. But all of our staff has been warned to stay away from your cell by any means necessary." The guard said.

"Fuck! Can I at the very least get a bottle of lube, two balls and/or a curvy vase? I'm not picky!" The prisoner asked why banging on his cell door.

"Picky, no. Desperate, yes." With that, the guard walked off.

* * *

 **Before I leave, this is my plan for future updates at the moment.**

 **The Last Phantom Thief: Dead/rebooted.**

 **The Jokes on You: Story creation on hiatus. I've been trying to piece together enough story to fit into three volumes of RWBY. I have something decent already and will continue later on.**

 **The Four Yato(Subject to change): Story creation on hiatus. Like the story above, I know which direction I'm going with the story, just need to properly piece it together.**

 **RWBY: Gamer With a Twist: Story on hiatus, future chapter planning in progress. When I started writing again, I decided to take it easy and make a simple, yet fun, story about video games that evolved into what it is today. It wasn't anything serious and barely anything was planned out. That changes now. Because I have a solid foundation for the story, a handful of supporters and haven't touched the canon outside of the dark god, I decided now would be a good a time as any to start planning. I do have ideas for the RWBY canon portion but simply jumping to what I have down wouldn't be doing the story justice.**

 **Hidden World: Story on hiatus, future chapter planning in progress. This story is a good story in my opinion. It has a cool premise and tons of potential but the biggest issue is that this story is something far more political in nature, something I know nothing about. But I will come back to this story eventually.**

 **Demonic Wisdom: Story creation on hiatus. I love DmC's style and wish to do it justice. That's why I've been looking around other fanfics for good pointers for this kind of fanfic. But alas, what I found was disappointing. I looked up fanfics only to find very few long yet good ones that aren't in another language(For some reason English DmC fanfics are almost non existent. Spanish ones have no such issue but English is where draws the line apparently.).**

 **Comical Aftertale: Story creation in progress. It took almost a year but it's finally coming.**

 **An Arcing Dimensional Spectrum: Story on brief hiatus. The RWBY-Chibi of rooster teeth(Jelloapocalypse's opinion, not mine.) as it is oddly popular and well loved. The first book(Yes, first book.) has been planned and is going to be made post haste.**

 **That's about it.**

 **P.S. This heartwarming bonus is non-canonical and has nothing to do with my actual life. See you when I see you, Spiffy.**

 **Add more detail to kids perspective.**


End file.
